


The Truth of Colors

by WeedMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Badass Lance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), If I do add smut I'll change the rating, Langst, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Non graphic depictions of violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Slow Burn, Superpowers AU, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Violence, but not too graphic, character tag updates as they appear, everyone is 18+, innuendos, ish, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: “What the fu-?!”“Shut up, blue eyes.”“Keith, you're scaring him.”“Whatever, he's just a “Green” anyways Shiro.”“What the hell are you guys-!?”“If you could keep quiet that would probably be for the best of all of us.”“Yeah, or these “Reds” will lop your head off.” The man called Keith spat.It started perhaps thousands of years ago when humans started displaying super human abilities. Now a small population had different powers, ranging from useless, to deadly.Humans to, Green, Yellow, and Red.When kids are born, they were scanned, and if deemed they had potential, were put into centers. Centers, where they would mature, then again be tested for which color they belonged in. Then released into their appropriate  “Color Faction”. Areas the infamous Galra corporation had built in order to isolate, and categorize them while lessen the fighting between the colors.Lance was in the Green Faction, so what exactly were two Reds doing in his house at two in the morning!?





	1. Lance POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful editors who are amazing, smart, and honestly could write 100% better than me.
> 
> The characters may seem OOC, and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Lots of world building before we can get to the good bits.

“You have not finished your full education on this world have you? I have been instructed to teach you the basics as we move along. Pay full attention as the authorities are always watching.”

“Okay.”

“You've been blessed with a power. A gift from the world. Not like those who are weak. You have evolved and risen from those pathetic whelps who have clung to their humanity. You are not a human, but nor are you a perfect being.”

“Evolved?”

“To develop. Become better. Adapt. Humans are weak, they have no power. They live life knowing they cannot change the world, that the most of their worries will be something as minuscule as a divorce, or simply meeting one of higher status.”

“Humans?”

“Above a human, is green. That's where you fall. Adaptable, manipulative, intelligent, of course not you right now, but it will all change as you age. The basics of powers, you will find which category you fall in. Powers such as heightened intelligence, ESP, powers that are related more to mentality than it is to physical. You are not a mindless brute. But you are not a weak human.” 

But why?

“The next that falls in line is a yellow. They are the passive strength to this world. Not strong enough for destruction, but enough to be deemed able to cause a ruckus if they had tried. They would not dare go out of line. Things such as item creation, manipulation. They are a useful tool in today's world.”

Yellow was always a pretty color.

“Reds. The most rambunctious and hard to control power. Destructive, and chaotic. They are based only on physical prowess. Things such as being able to transform into hideous beasts, be able to produce a knife from nowhere. Be glad you aren't among those wretched beasts. For their faction if guarded heavily, and murder is common.”

Red is scary. 

“Factions were made to protect you little one. Colors are not to mingle unless supervised and permitted. Do not worry, you will see other much like yourself. But you are not allowed outside these walls. Stay in your faction. Do not let a red find you, or they will kill you. They won't hesitate to grab your head and twist it. You would not want to misbehave and be sent to a red. Such a small child like yourself does not want to meet a red does he?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Red is bad.

\---------------

Lance was only five when he was tested. When he was diagnosed and the results of “Green” came out, many adults were dumbfounded, but the doctor's words were absolute. They gave him a home, a small place just for himself. Though it was more of a small box with bland walls and a cheap bed. 

“You should be grateful,” The man spoke, leading Lance through the front door. “Greens are treated very respectfully, because they are the most intelligent.” 

Lance made himself comfortable with the small area, throwing himself onto the hard bed while the guide seemed to speak his obviously rehearsed speech on repeat.

“This household is special, it is made for kids like you. Once you have grown older you will be able to branch out slightly with permission, and move closer into the city. For now, you are situated next to the “Green Private Academy”, for those who… seem to catch the interest of the higher ups.” He spaced the ending sentence, almost sounding strangely and unnaturally bitter.

“As you age you will be transferred to a more adequate housing. Based on your cooperation and results they may upgrade your house and area you can travel as you age,”

Lance was already tired hearing the older man's monotone voice. But learned it would be best not to interrupt a higher-up. 

“You are not to traverse the city without your supervisor's permission. You are to be escorted by a personnel to the school, where you will meet up with your supervisor. They will be a large part of your life, so do get along with them. A schedule has been printed and placed in a binder, as well as all I have said in the night stand drawer.”

Lance mentally cried for it to end. 

“Your supervisor…” The man fumbled, looking and sliding his finger along a paper, searching.

“Is?” Lance prompted, which the adult ignored.

“Your supervisor will be Dr. Haggar.”

\------------

Lance leaned onto the metal railing of his window and cradled a cellphone in one hand. A small breeze comforted his cheeks and pushed a sigh from his lips. Lance propelled his open hand off the rail and bounced back into his room, closing the window. Already missing the cool outside air. Sitting on the plush bed, he relaxed, stretching in his white tank top and blue shorts. He was waiting for a call when he familiar small ring burst to life in the quiet room. Lifting the cellphone to his ears, 

“Sendak!” Lance gleefully chirped.

“Lance.” The older man replied, as monotone as all the other times. 

But Lance always knew he was smiling with the way his voice raised just slightly at the end. 

“Are we leaving soon? Haggar isn't the nicest when we are late.”

“Yes, I was calling to see if you were awake. I am heading over, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Be ready.”

“You got it boss.” Lance said, before ending the call.

Lance got up from the bed, sticking to his usual routine for the past few years. Hair drying naturally, wearing a dull colored shirt with jeans and tennis shoes he grabbed a small blue bag and slung it over his shoulder. Sendak, Lance’s escort, was a much older man. He had accompanied him throughout the years. Taller than Lance easily by 3 feet, he towered over him. He had a beard, scruffy at best, and a glass eye with a scar which was always a sensitive topic. At first Sendak had a frightening face to Lance, but now it was a familiar and friendly one. And one that would be angry if Lance wasn't walking out the door when he arrived. 

When Sendak spotted Lance, he signaled him down the walkway, and led him to a small car. Black sheen, with strange purple tinted lights on the inside. At first it was strange to Lance, but he began to notice the theme in the center, as well as in Dr. Haggar’s office. Sendak was silently the whole way, as per usual, Lance noted. 

Lance could, or would, rant about the slightest thing to Sendak. From how the sky was such a pretty blue in the day, or how he liked how birds were. Lance enjoyed the look on Sendak face, ridged as a stone wall, but always twitching in response to certain topics. Lance enjoyed reading his stone face through one sided conversations in the car. It was better than watching the green walls stand as a reminder everyday.

“And the bird was really angry at me! It started trying to peck at my hair when I tried to show it-”

“Lance, we are here.”

“Oh. Already? Well see ya, Sendak! I got myself another day cooped up in Dr. Haggar’s evil laboratory. Wish me luck!” Lance joked.

“Just get going. Good luck.” Sendak waved back obviously pushing a smile down. 

They both knew Haggar wasn't the easiest lady to please. She was well over her age and her face only showed it, always wearing a strange purple robe. But Lance still enjoyed her company, no matter how strange. After all he has basically been isolated all of his life. Walking to Haggar’s lab, he counted the amount of people he has seen in years. He hasn't met another new soul in so long. 

He lived alone in an isolated house, always met Sendak in the morning, usually ending up at Haggar’s lab in the center. The occasional meetings with individuals like the male cafeteria cook at the center- Hunk. And that name fit Hunk to a T, rock hard biceps and large frame. Lance was sure that he would be an amazing cuddler. Though after a long session of awkward flirting and sexy chicken Lance learned Hunk was taken. Disappointed, but not deterred in trying to make a new friend in his usual everyday life. Not to mention, someone of a different faction.

Lance always tried to sneak out of Haggar's class when Hunk was still cooking. Lance spotted Hunk in his usual area before lunch started. In the kitchen, cooking up what seemed to look like a sandwich. Focusing on his craft, no matter how simple it rather was. Lance was always happy to catch a glimpse of Hunks passion.

“What's cookin’ good lookin’?” Lance yelled, running along to the other side of the counter Hunk was working on. 

“A turkey sandwich… Wait. Lance? Did you sneak out of class again? You know Haggar is going to kill you, right?” Hunk looked up, concerned, but for the wrong reason. 

“Take it easy big guy, you know Haggar loves m- okay yeah. But she hasn't stuffed my body into a bag yet for sneaking out has she? Besides where else could she find a fine lad like this?” Lance shot a smirk at Hunk, adding his most famous gesture; finger guns.

“… I'm almost sure she hasn't stuffed you into a bag yet because she's basically your mom.” Hunk mocked. 

“No comment on this body? Also please, no, Haggar is more like the evil-stepmother.”

“Yes yes, your legs seemed to have extended astronomically through the night, soon you'll reach the stars, space ranger.” 

“Rude! I am the perfect combination of leg, and sexy.” Lance joked back, smiling. 

“How have your sessions with Dr. Haggar been, Mr. Sexy Legs?” Hunk asked.

“You should call me that more often. Also, the usual, oh but lately I've been having weird dreams and all.” Lance replied, not really wanting to get into details.

“I see,” Hunk seemed to get the drift, just letting that topic pass like a good friend.”You hungry?”

“Sure am buddy! Left home early cause of Sendak. Didn't even get to eat any breakfast!”

“I bet you just have no food in your fridge.”

“No food means I can always call for you.”

“I'm making you pay if I have to deliver to your house.” Hunk joked.

“Nooooooo! My life will be over, I'll die from starvation! No food can ever compare to yours, you've ruined me for every other cook!” Lance dramatically splaying his arm over his eyes in fake distress.

“Oh god, please don't say that sentence again.”

“Only if you don't make me pay.”

“Alright, alright. Don't expect me to come and cook for you at two AM though.”

“You got it Hunk. Though of course I won't interrupt you and your lady friend when you guys are sleeping.” Lance shooting him finger guns.

Hunk blushed furiously, but recovered after stuttering. Trying to find the right words to say.

“H-Here, you're probably hungry so you can't focus, have a sandwich. Not the best, but it's not like they provide grade A steak at this center.” Hunk croaked out, pushing the turkey sandwich into lance's hands. 

“Thanks! You're the best bud. Tell Shay again-”

“That you love me, and she better hold on to me or else you're taking me, don't worry I'm sure your point gets across everyday.” Hunk said, waving lazily to Lance who skipped back out of the kitchen.

“Better get going so Haggar can strap me down on a table again!” Lance called, then disappearing into another dark hallway. 

“That makes bad imagery!” Hunk yelled to the empty space. Sighing at the loss of Lance’s presence. 

\-----------

Lance moaned much more loudly than needed as he cracked his back in Sendak's car. He was yawning constantly and was sore from Haggar’s teaching. Enjoying the quiet pop music that Lance himself had to request to play on the radio. Though Sendak had chosen “the appropriate” ones that would be played from Lance’s playlist.

Looking out the window, he saw a long road, winding and narrow. A long road to his single small house. Forest everywhere he looked, if Lance didn't live here then he would never believe a house would even be capably built there. They probably made it that way so that he wouldn't be able to walk to the nearest town. Or because Sendak just really liked to spend hours daily of his life on the road with Lance. 

“How was your day?” Sendak said, perking Lance up, as he ranted about what happened earlier. 

Sendak quietly listened, though he had heard Lance say the same complaints, and stories, every other day… Watching as the road winded and the walls came closer.

\-------------

He was sweating. It was insanely hot. The AC in his house was probably broken again. What a bad day to have no ice cream at his house. Looking in his fridge, Lance could only find some bread, eggs, and some orange juice. Looks like he will be having breakfast for dinner. Taking the eggs and bread out of the fridge, he placed the bread in the toaster, and got a pan out ready to cook. He would show Hunk that he wouldn't need to call him for dinner every night! 

When he was finished, he set it to himself as an achievement that he didn't flinch at all at the flying boiling lava that came flying at him called cooking oil. He would still also have to complain to Sendak about the AC. He would probably call Thace to take care of it, Thace always took care of housing issues. Maybe Lance could convince him to go grocery shopping for him. Lance laughed, trying to imagine the heavy set, old bearded tan man, with his gruff face and strangely whiting hair grabbing some milk. Though Lance would make fun of it, he does seem like he would be a good dad. 

Lance set the dishes in the sink, washing them, then grabbing his trusty large metal water bottle and placing it on his nightstand to drink. The bottle was heavy, but it was worth not having to get up in the middle of the night all tired. Setting off to the bathroom to do his daily skin routine. Though he had no one to impress, he liked having his visible skin clear and perfect. Applying a face mask, he stripped to his underwear, then pulled on his pajama. Settling into his bed, thankfully, he was less hot thanks to a cold shower. He put some headphones on, blasting songs that would make Sendak push him out of the car if he so much as tried to play them in there.

It took Lance awhile before he drifted off the sleep, remembering his recurring dream. But knowing since it was going to come back, he decided to allow it to take hold, and slept. Just as Haggar had told him. 

He was surrounded in a red mist, being tugged from side to side, his feet were on an unsteady platform, like that of a rocking boat painted purple. As he walked forward, he collided with a door. He's seen this part of the dream before, as he opened and stepped behind the door, the red mist followed him enveloping his body, making him itch all over. He was now in an elevator, being lifted higher and higher till his stomach dropped, and his air was thinning. He couldn't breathe. Was it always rising that high? Was it the gravity? Lance was gasping, kicking his legs as he collapsed onto the cold floor. He grabbed at the red mist, feeling it choking, and filling lungs up, depriving him of the thin oxygen. 

He couldn't breathe.

He was going to die. 

Die in his dumb stupid dream. 

He flicked his eyes open rapidly, head lolling as he felt the sudden dizziness and drop of his stomach catching up to him, his back instinctively arching. Only when Lance laid his head to the side of his bed, he was met with another large arm. Burning against his wet cheek, and following down he realized the heat on his neck. Digging into the flesh. He bared his teeth, biting into the arm, he saw the face of the man on top of him twist in pain. Taking the opening, he pushed the man off with both of his legs, blessing their length. The guy's chest was hard as rock! 

The man groaned, falling off the bottom of the bed while pressing his right clawed hand to his stomach, right where Lance had thrown all his weight. All he could see was a small scar over the man's nose, and a tuft of white hair forelock before he took action.

“What the fuck are you doing here! Who are you!?” Lance screamed, reaching for his phone on the night stand blindly.

“Woah there, can't have you calling anyone.” Another voice spoke, looking up he saw the other man scooping up his small phone.

In his hands, the phone melted, liquidating in his hands as if like water. Melted metal dropping to the floor with a high pitched sizzle. Did that man have a mullet!?

“What the fu-?!” Lance screeched, before the man who just obliterated his phone clutched his cheeks together, pushing his lips with his tempered hand.

“Shut up, blue eyes.” The man called, Lance shivered as glowing purple eyes traced his face.

“Keith, you're scaring him.” His apparent companion groaned, still holding his stomach but now with a robotic prosthetic hand. 

“Whatever, he's just a “Green” anyways Shiro.” The man named Keith laughed.

“What the hell are you guys-!?” Lance tried past his clenched lips. 

“If you could keep quiet that would probably be for the best of all of us.” Shiro spoke. 

“Yeah, or these “Reds” will lop your head off.” Keith spat threateningly. 

Reds…. reds!? Not even singular but plural! What were red doing in his house of all places? In fact where did they come from? The red faction was one of the farthest away from the green faction! Two obvious dangerous reds! Lance panicked, too much to process, too scared to move. 

“I had thought Thace said this house would be safe.” Shiro spoke up, catching Lances attention.

Thace?!

“Yeah, he said it would be “hidden”. Maybe he wanted us to get rid of this person then hide out here? Who would even think that a guy all by himself, miles away from town would live here. It's almost a death wish.” Keith called back. Still holding Lances face. 

“Keith, that wouldn't exactly keep us “hidden” if we killed him would it? And sure, it may seem stupid in the Red faction but it's said to be relatively peaceful in the Green faction.” Shiro said. Stepping over to Lance's bed side. 

Lance’s mind was running at the speed of light. What was happening? Why were there robbers in his house, who were reds, why did they mention Thace, and what exactly was even going on! Lance smacked Keith's hand, as it loosened when Shiro and Keith started chatting about what to do with Lance and social construct for some reason. 

“What are you guys doing here!?” Lance nearly yelled at full volume.

“Hey! Shut up!” Keith screamed, just as loud. 

“No! You tell me what the hell-”

Keith lunged at Lance, fingers glowing a bright dangerous red, just shouting to be avoided. Lance ducked, allowing Keith to tumble across the other side of his bed from the force he jerked forward. Looking back, he saw Keith's fingers burn his blankets, leaving a trail of smoke and 5 lines of ember in their wake as they clawed. Keith, rubbing his now normal hands on his head.

“You are doing here!” Lance continued. 

“Sorry about this.” Lance heard Shiro, as he grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip, before seemingly locking them in a cold metal casing. Lance thrashed around, throwing himself in every direction. But Shiro's hold was too tight, too solid. 

“Shiro just hurry and kill him. This is going to become a problem.”

“Keith, I'm sure Thace had a better idea than just letting us into a house with another person in it, just to kill him.” 

“You guys aren't killing anyone!” Lance screeched, throwing his neck back to face Shiro’s (rather gorgeous) face. Locking his blue eyes onto a dark amber. Pulling his face closer to him. He hasn't ever had to use his own power for himself before. He could only hope Haggar wouldn't be upset. 

“Go to sleep, Shiro.” Lance whispered into the shell of Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro fell to the ground with a hard thump. Metal receding in strips off Lance’s arms. Lance tested his arms again, looping them. Checking to see if Shiro was still breathing with his eyes closed. 

“What the hell did you do to Shiro!?” Keith leaped, one again shouting, not giving Lance a moment to spare.

Lance panicked, feeling a rush of dread fill him as Keith grabbed hold of his arm, searing into his skin in a heat of pain. Lance wrangles the hand on his arm, yelling in pain as his fingers would also burn as he tried to pry the mad man off him. 

“L-let… Go!” Lance felt tears rushing out as he heard the harsh “clink” of blunt force. Keith falling as Lance’s metal water bottle fell down to the floor after Keith's head. Keith seemed to be knocked out. But… a single blow to the head with a bottle wouldn't kill a Red would it? 

Lance looked hurriedly to the charred area on his arm. It was pulsing red, starting to darken black on the edges. Lance grabbed the water bottle, uncapping the lid hurriedly with a pop. He poured some of the water over his arm, not caring if it spilled on the carpet. Lance sighed in relief, the water soaking into his skin. Not making the wound completely disappear, but calming the red and numbness. 

Now…

What to do with these people.


	2. Lance's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my awesome and patient Editors/Betas who deserve all the love in the world!
> 
> AND THANK YOU GUYS, for your kind comments!! They motivated me greatly :,)!

“So… Want to start explaining?”

“You first!” Keith hissed back.

They were now situated in Lance's living room, staring each other down as each party sat on different sofas facing each other. Lance contemplated tying the two up before they had awoke, but deemed it useless as one had literal fire fingers and the other could become Edward scissorhands. Damn reds.

“I live in this house. What more do you want?” Lance drew back, Irritated as he had Shiro holding Keith back by the shoulders. 

If they tried to get up from the couch Lance warned them he would repeat what happened in the bedroom upstairs.

“I think he means as how you were able to knock us both out cold.” Shiro nudged, seemingly also interested, but also fear shimmered in his eyes. _Fear out of Lance? Fear of his hot headed team mate? Or possibly a fear of the concussion-inducing water bottle within his sturdy grip?_

Now that Lance wasn't being physically assaulted in his own room he could now take a good look at his said assaulters. One was short, well, only slightly shorter than him. He was the one with ember fingers. The man, known as Keith, had black hair, a mullet. Lance cringed at the sight. He wore a set of ruined, fading clothes matching with Shiro. Comprising of what seemed to be a worn down leather jacket, tight red shirt and dark jeans. Was… was that seriously a knife sheath next to his hip!? Lance prayed that it wasn't, maybe it didn't even have a knife? Wishful thinking.

Shiro, man he was eye candy. Tall, buff... he was probably the dictionary definition of Alpha. His scars added more story and made him look rough. But one look in his dark eyes sucked Lance into the abyss. The white lock slightly long as it passed to the tip of his nose, compared to his short undercut hair. He wore a tight black shirt (God, Lance would kill for pecs like that) with matching colored jeans. A simple necklace and chain bracelet adorned him. Were Reds always just unfairly attractive? Or was it just Lance? God they just attacked him what was he thinking!

“You should know powers aren't just limited to Reds right?” 

“Yes, but Greens are usually more…”

“Passive? Less aggressive based powers?” Lance could hear himself becoming bitter.

“Yeah…” 

“Well. Tell me about why you guys are here, and who you are, maybe I'll answer that. I think I deserve that much after waking up at 2 in the morning to Lavagirl and Beast Boy trying to kill me in bed!”

“I'm a boy! Thank you! And don't compare us to old kids’ shows!” Keith shouted.

“So you seem to know our powers already?” Shiro asked, slightly ruffled. 

“Yep. Sorta figured when your hand shifted, and when your buddy did this,” Lance pulled his sleeve down, showing a bright red handprint before covering it again with his pajama sleeve. That was going to leave an interesting mark for awhile. 

Lance didn't want to be so “cranky” but he wasn't exactly in the best of moods for very valid reasons. Like almost getting killed by a fucking Red.

“I think I deserve an explanation for all of this and a reason to not report you guys. How did you even bypass the Galra, snuck into the forest that is my backyard, find my house which I'm guessing is in relation to Thace-”

“Thace!? You know of him!?” Keith cried out.

“Well yeah, saying that you were saying his name over and over and that he repairs my damn house!” Lance retorted. 

Despite Shiro locking his hands on Keith's wrists, pinning him to the couch, Lance couldn't help but still flinch as Keith glared from his seat, seeming to want nothing more than to break his nose. Reds are bad.

“Keith, no more. We don't want to cause another commotion.” Shiro spoke, purposefully. Seeming to whisper something that had put on a lid on Keith’s outburst. He loosened his grips on Keith, letting his hands fall to his sides. 

“We didn't come here to hurt anyone. In fact that is the opposite of what we set out to do.”

“Maybe you should have said that before you were choking me!” Lance threw his hands up.

“I…We didn't know what you were capable of. Being outside of the red walls for the first time, we've heard that Greens could be just as bad as us. We wouldn't know if you were dangerous or not…”

“That give you no excuse to try to kill me! And if anything people who sneak into others bedrooms would normally be called “dangerous” wouldn't they!?”

“I didn't mean to exactly choke you. Just that if you woke up, you would be immobile.”

“Yeah from brain damage at that rate!” Lance cried out.

“I wasn't expecting you to be so… uh, soft? I don't want to call you weak. It's just… A different world in the other factions.” Shiro shyly added.

Weak. Just because these guys were Reds he thought he could look down on Lance? What a jerk!

“I'm not weak. I just busted both of your guys asses. I'm perfectly normal compared to you monsters.”

“Don't call us that!” Keith roared. 

“Give me a reason not to you jackass!”

This wasn't getting anywhere. Lance wasn't letting them get off scot free after attempting to murder him. 

“We broke out of the red walls. Or really, we snuck out.” Shiro said.

“So you guys broke out.”

“Yeah. How else would we ever leave that god forsaken place.” Keith bitterly tacked on. Shifting himself so that he now leaned on Shiro's shoulder.

“We did break out. And yes, we did have connections to Thace, who had helped us leave. We cannot get into details, I hope you understand. But please just know we don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted us to be safe.” Shiro’s voice low and steady. 

“So. If I'm getting your drift here, basically, you guys lived in the Red faction, obviously. You guys wanted to leave, therefore you met Thace who helped you out. Thace then decides to send two Reds to an unsuspecting citizen who is completely innocent by the way! To believe he would help aid in helping some Reds flee out of the Galra reach at the obvious sacrifice of himself after they tried to kill him! Yeah that's a big fucking stretch!”

Lance wanted to scream so much more about how ridiculous their plan. Was Thace insane? These are Reds! Not even a harmless green, but someone who was capable of taking out a whole building by themselves. And there were fucking two! There was no way they were just going to go mosey through the security! 

“We know it seems like just a dream. And we know we aren't the first.” Shiro seemed exasperated.

“Well yeah! No one outside of the Red wall wants to see Reds! Hell I bet no one there really wants to see what all you guys do there!”

As soon as the words left Lance's mouth Keith seemed to had disappeared from Shiro's side to clutching Lances cheeks again. Not in a “going to kill him” sort of way, but squeezing them in a threatening way, and yet mercifully not burning.

“You shut your goddamn mouth. We didn't ask to be this way! Born this way! We didn't want any of this! Just because you're not under containment all of your life doesn't mean that you're better than us!” Keith snapped, Shiro’s eyes widened at his actions.. 

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, with what he hoped was the same amount of force Keith had used. Prying it off, then proceeded to drive his heel into Keith's side, sending him reeling back to the other sofa.

“What would you know? We all are stuck here! Not everyone is as physically capable of taking down a guard as you! And you think I'm going to take pity on you? Wanting to leave is everyone's thoughts! And do you know how many times I have attempted to leave? Going against the Galra won't help! We are stuck in here for a reason! You won't make it far! It isn't safe for humans! Especially with people like you!”

Keith clutched his stomach, Limping on his side, but still forcing himself to speak.

“We aren't you! We aren't giving up on this damn world and submitting to the Galra! When did you decide who is weak and who is strong!? When did you get to decide that we are so much of a threat, that we would kill or destroy without a single thought!?”

Lance froze, but let his mouth move for him instead of his mind, letting it process Keith's question.

“Maybe since you attacked me!” 

Keith didn't respond, a tense atmosphere settled upon them, no one spoke. Lance knew he had to upper hand in this conversation.

“This is getting no where.” Shiro said, hoping to get something going again before Keith combusted. 

“You can say that again.” Lance said, rolling his foot.

Keith huffed, went back to the broody pose with his arms crossed, and sat next to Shiro, cradling his side.

They sat in silence. Shiro face was contorted in thought, brows furrowing. Keith seemed to never take his eyes off of Lance, for he sat leaning back but with his eyes burrowing a hole in Lance. And Lance, could only stare back. Wondering what he did to deserve this.

“Then? What brought you here?” Lance started, the silence unsettling.

“Here?”

“As in in the green faction. No one here can exactly break down a wall for you. Hell, I should've called the police ages ago. Don't answer me and I'll gladly report you.”

“You wouldn't dare-” Shiro covered Keith's mouth with his hand.

“I would not blame you… But please… don't. We didn't think there would be anyone here. We were supposed to meet up with Thace, who had contacted us to come here. We came from the red faction, the rather more rundown part.” Shiro stated.

“A shithole.” Keith added leaning dependently on Shiro.

“I’m sure you've heard the stories many times before right?... The influence and power of the Galra corporation. We had been terrorized by the Galra… They took my arm, they... took many things. We didn't want to live the life in those walls. Living everyday being mugged of everything we had because of other Reds. Fearing for if we would see tomorrow because of the daily surveillance from the Galra. It just wasn't a very nice life compared to the stories others would spin about the other factions.” Shiro said.

The typical Reds story. 

“That sounds terrible. But, you did not tell me why you guys used my house.” Not wanting to be rude to their life story but Lance really wanted answers. He knew the stories. It was hard to miss with the occasional red wall breaking. News traveled fast, even with little to no human interaction.

“Thace had told us to meet him here. Unfortunately Keith didn't want to wait outside.”

“Hey! Thace never warned us! Again, it's a creepy house in the middle of nowhere forest! Any Galra could've been walking around then spotted us just to take us in for questioning!”

“So after deciding to break in, you decided to just go look around and go for the kill once you see someone?” Lance was still strung up like a string.

“Keith, don't speak. I will admit it was wrong of me, believe me when I say we had never killed anyone with such simple intentions, but-”

“But what Shiro?” Lance coldly interrupted. He didn't want excuses. 

“I was fully intending on killing you if you had harmed Keith.”

Was Shiro kidding!? That's not something you say to someone you just seriously did try to murder. 

“So Thace let some insane Reds out to the world. Good job him.” 

“Thace isn't at fault! It was my fault anyways. It was wishful thinking that we would ever get out.” Keith growled, despite his face grimacing in some mixture of guilt or sadness.

Shiro tugged at Keith's shoulder as his face crumbled down further. Lance wished he could feel bad. He really did. Instead Shiro did what Lance was thinking of doing, pulling Keith in and petting his head. Running his flesh hand through his hair in a soft slow rhythm. Keith melted in the touch. 

“Thace told us that if we stayed alive, showed our strength, that he would show us how to leave. How to escape from the Red walls. So we could go live like normal Humans. Not be cooped up in one place, maybe see sights we never could see. Maybe the ocean… Or a hippo… stuff like that.” Keith finished.

The ocean… why specifically a hippo?

“You know… They keep you guys all in one place for a reason. Wouldn't want normal people to be next door to people who basically have superpowers. It isn't safe, once you use your power you'll end up being found, then taken back in stronger confinement. Even if I respect Thace, this isn't good. 

“You don't think we know that!? We aren't maniacs who want blood, Greeny! Thace understands what we are. We are just humans! Humans who just were forced to be born different!” Keith shouted, sounding insulted, yet still stayed still with shiro's hand on his head. 

Keith's words reminded Lance of the past. Hearing and remembering the struggles of trying to not be himself. Lance didn't want to remember that. So he did what he did best, change the topic. 

“Thace knows I'm the one closest to the border of the green faction. No one lives out here, no one to interrupt for miles. Since he worked here… He probably knew. But he was wrong if he thought I would just let you guys kill me.” Lance said, resting his head on his palm. 

“You could've fooled me” Keith said with a huff, earning an elbow jab from Shiro. 

“So as you can see, we didn't intend to interrupt anyone by being here. In fact the door was unlocked.” Shiro tried to defend.

“Well not many people come here. Especially not many mister tall, dark and handsomes.” Lance unconsciously slipped in a wink.

And then there went the atmosphere.

Lance mentally slapping himself multiple times, as he mentally pulled at his hair, mentally screeching at his flirt switch. 

“But seriously, you guys should leave.” Lance broke out, hiding his embarrassment. 

“As much eye candy as you guys are, I'd rather not burn to death. Or find myself impaled by a claw- I mean maybe impaled by something else down there but- okay! Let's stop there!” If Lance wasn't panicking earlier, he definitely was now. This wasn't going well. Curse their beauty and his weakness to some actual human interaction no matter who it was.

To his surprise it seemed that they were laughing. Smiles filled with white teeth that shined and were filled with chortled laughter. Oh holy hot hell. Lance never realized, but they were totally in a relationship. Like, the hottest, most dominate, power couple ever. The way Keith leaned on and laughed with Shiro just couldn't have been friends! Right? Was he just flirting to a couple? Was he actually just flirting with a pair of people who wanted to kill him moments ago!? 

Before he could question, a familiar ring of the door bell filled the space in his house. Company. At 3 am? 

“Go to my room, and hide. If you know what's good for you don't run. This isn't over.” Lance said, dead serious, hoping to get the urgency across.

Keith seemed to not get it, but Shiro got the memo, complying by grabbing Keith like a cat and moving silently but quickly to the upstairs room. Meanwhile Lance held the water bottle, he had still clutched next to him the whole time. Opening the door with a held breath. 

“Lance.”

“Haggar! How good to see you at my door at 3 AM, You know you'll get even more wrinkles if you don't get any beauty sleep right?” Lance tried to joke, only to be whacked by Haggar’s back hand. 

“Don't try to sass me. The chip in your skin reacted to you trying to use magic without my supervision. Twice. Explain.” Haggar spat annoyed.

Damn. Lance forgot about that little thing.

“I… woke up from the dream. Again. But this time I saw more. I fought a…. a big black dragon with scars trying to claw my stomach open. I got scared and it just activated on its own. When I calmed down I went downstairs to get my drink I got scared of my own shadow and used it again. I can't get used to being alone.” Lance lied right through his teeth. Proud of his abilities. 

“... Is that all?” 

The angry red palm print hidden under his pajama sleeve pulsed.

“Yes ma'am… Oh, I also broke my phone. When I used my ability again I dropped my water on it.”

“...I will be having Thace inspect the household and leave him to purchasing a new waterproof phone for you. I shall take my leave.” 

As Lance was about to say goodbye to Haggar, Thace appeared by her side. Seemingly always there wearing a suit. But he barged into the house, standing next to Lance as they waved Haggar off. 

“Report to me about any and all abnormalities immediately. Tomorrow's classes will start later in the day due to your impudence.” Haggar snapped, walking to leave in a car with Sendak. Man when did everyone sleep? They were like bats! No wonder she had so many wrinkles! Hopefully Sendak wouldn't become like her.

But right now he had other problems. Specifically two, who were in his bedroom. 

“Thace.” 

“Lance.”

“You've got a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yes… Yes I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i wanted to post earlier so I split up the chapter plans a bit, because this chapter would've became like 7K words. Trying to atleast have 3K words for y'all though! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Lance's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you editors for keeping up with my bad timing and sicken rambling. also for being heckin rad.

“Keith. Shiro. Were you both always this tragically idiotic?”

Lance would've let out a bellow of a laugh watching Shiro and Keith's face simultaneously fall, if only it weren't directly related to his almost life death experience.

“Thace we-” Shiro started, but Thace put his hand up to silence him.

“A week. I let you guys get a week without me, and you still managed to almost mess it up in an instant.” 

Thace was pacing in Lance’s kitchen, his left arm crossed with his right hand pinching his brow with pressure. Shiro and Keith were side by side, looking like a pair of kicked puppies. Funny how their aggressiveness switched in an instance once Thace called them out. ‘They deserved it.’ Lance repeated to himself. Lance himself was leaning on the counter. Watching the three men's actions from a distance, whilst playing and messing with the new phone Thace gave him.

“You didn't tell us there was someone here!” Keith squeaked under Thace iron stare.

“Did I tell you to enter the household on your own? Did I tell you to go and threaten anyone? Take him out in his sleep? You never think of the consequences of your actions, Keith! You two could've gotten caught!”

“It wasn't his fault Thace, the weather here is understandably colder, and is even worse in a forest. You should know Keith isn't that strong against the cold. It's dangerous to be out in an open field.”

Cold? It's gotta be at least 75 degrees! 

“Shiro, Keith is no longer a baby. The reason why he is so impulsive and pampered is because you won't stop him, but simply follow along with any action he does. No matter the outcome.”

“And you know why I do.” 

“You tried to kill. Not for self defense, not for protection. You preyed on someone who was asleep. Not an enemy.”

“But we couldn't have known-”

“Is your trust in me that minuscule that you believed I would send you to a raging madman's house?”

Thace had stopped pacing, staring bullets into the two Reds. He angrily had his arms crossed, tapping a finger on his arm repeatedly. Waiting for one of them to speak up, then ultimately gave up as the two nervously huddled close to each other. 

Thace turned to face Lance, “I only can offer my sincerest apologies for these two. It seems that they had no lesson that barging into areas unknown is the worst idea possible.”

Thace annoyed, resigned himself.

“I will explain that we actually had a decency of a plan. It will take time, so before that, let me repair the AC.” 

\------------

As Thace left with a bag of tools that were stored at Lance's house for repairs, Shiro and Keith made themselves comfortable again on the couch. Silently conversing as Lance overlooked them from the kitchen. 

The sun was already rising and shining in the sky. Meaning it was probably five thirty or so. So long any hours of sleep. Thankfully, Lance was a morning person. Unfortunately he was dead tired, grouchy, and had no answers yet. He couldn't take a shower unfortunately with these unwanted guests. Lance bounced off the counter and went to look in the fridge. Looking at the left over bread and eggs, well atleast it was the appropriate time for it. 

Lance shoveled up the carton of eggs, and bread to the counter. Popping some bread into the toaster, he grabbed a pan from a drawer and oil from a cabinet above. Such a large kitchen, and yet no good food. Lance really wanted to call Hunk. Lance grabbed two eggs in his left hand and a spatula in his right as a voice popped from behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Lance shrieked, throwing the two eggs into the air. Shiro, surprised from Lance’s scream, but somehow successfully grabbed the two eggs making their way down with gravity. Shiro stood with one egg in each hand and panic on his face. Both stood still for a long minute just staring. Lance in awe, and Shiro mostly in surprise.

“Uh… thanks?” Lance said slowly. Motioning to give him back the eggs.

“You're welcome?” Shiro handed him the eggs slowly, both still unsure of what just happened. 

“I'm cooking eggs and some bread. Might as well eat while I'm up.” Lance said, cracking the egg into the pan after pouring some oil. 

Shiro remained silent as he watched Lance cook. Lance felt his eyes sting into his back. What? A man couldn't cook in his own home? Lance didn't like the Reds gaze on him. Was he going to kill him? 

“Do you mind if we had some?” Shiro’s voice interrupting the crackling of oil. Oh that was a surprise. “Oh but you don't have to cook, I can-”

“I'll cook. There's no way I'm letting you or Keith near anything with fire, or with a weapon. Though I guess Keith is all the fire you need.”

“Weapon?”

“A frying pan. You ever seen Tangled?”

“No?...” the statement ending in a question at the end.

“Oh my god. You guys are heathens.” Lance gasped, moving to throw his right hand over his chest in disgust.

Proceeding to then smack his face with the spatula. Shiro flailed, worrying despite not being the one who held the ’weapon’.

“Get out of the kitchen, if I hear any more about your life without movies I'll cry.” Lance said, holding his cheek, must've hit his jaw. 

Shiro simply complyed by stepping out of the kitchen to the waiting Keith. Lance hopped back up to the stove, careful to flip the eggs. Wait, he didn't know how they wanted their eggs. Or how many they wanted. Well they're gonna have to suck it up cause Lance only knows how to sunny side up or scramble with two eggs. Lance thought of burning their eggs in revenge, but the thought of wasting eggs made him cry.

Lance made three plates of sunny side up eggs and two pieces of bread each. Again- giving himself a pat on the back for not screaming after flipping a egg over. He took the plates to the living room, setting the plates down in front of the now drooling men. 

They must've not ate in ages, or just had disgusting table manners, because they scarfed the food down like they have never tasted food before. Everything Reds would do was rather intense, apparently even eating. Maybe Lance should've burnt their eggs.

“This is really good!” Shiro muffled through a mouthful of food. Beaming a large (thankfully) closed smile. 

Nevermind, that smile was worth not burning those eggs.

“Lance did you make it?” Keith said rather loud, but was busy stuffing his mouth full.

“Who else would be here to make it?” Lance laughed, watching them try to clear their throats.

“This is better than anything Shiro made!” 

“Hey! I at least tried to make something!” 

“Yeah and you ended up making charcoal with dead bugs!” Keith joked back. 

Lance was glad he didn't hand the pan to Shiro. Who knows what he could've done with the limited amount of eggs and bread. 

“Lance thank you, so much.” Shiro’s smile coming to his eyes.

“Thanks.” Keith said. Well that was acceptable enough. 

Lance silently enjoyed the company. Never going to admit it to them, but when he looked at them now, just simply eating his food like it was the best thing in the world. Lance felt like this is what a family would be like. Sorta. If they didn't wake him up at two in the morning. And then threaten him. Scratch that he still hated their pretty faces.

Just as quick as Lance made the eggs and bread, they disappeared from their plates even quicker. The two sat contently as Lance picked up the plates and soaked them. 

Just as Lance strolled back to the living room, Thace was back. Seemingly more angry from before if that was possible. 

“Shiro. Did you leave Keith with the air conditioning?” 

“You did say to destroy it-”

“I did not say destroy! I said to simply tamper! Not burn the whole box!” Thace yelled at them, “What if I came with other workers and they saw it?!” 

“Wait, Keith destroyed my AC?!” 

“Hey you could've specified what tamper meant!” Keith threw in. 

Thace’s brows furrowed even further. Lance figured this is the type of situation where the parent goes from disappointed to angry. But Thace didn't yell, dying down his anger as he went to walk next to Lance.

“Forget it. I will order a replacement, Lance, don't worry. Sit down, we have a long talk ahead of us. They won't attack you.” 

“They better not, I fed them!”

“We aren't a pair of puppies!”

“Shut up!” Thace threw his hands up, overwhelmed.

\----------

“So as you heard, it was never in my intentions that they would even step a foot into this household.” Thace defended them, waiting for Lances response. 

According to Thace, he was part of a small organization called “The Blade”. How badass did that sound?! Their one mission was to stop the Galra’s influence on the world. He was sent as an agent to infiltrate and to try to gain information on anything he could get his hands on. His partner, Ulaz, had gotten a higher promotion in the corporation to be able to travel through each section for transporting. He had to wait years for his partner, only for him to show up with the two Reds in tow. The four had to wait before they dropped their security on his partner, only then being able to sneak Keith and Shiro out. 

Unfortunately they had found a trace of Keith and Shiro, tracing weak wavelengths from Shiro’s robotic arm. Should've figured.

“We had met up with another undercover colleague of mine to cover the trace. But we heard that some Galra were chasing us, trying to track down where we went.” Thace discreetly said before.

But Thace and Ulaz couldn't have been seen with the two, or else the whole organization's mission would have been compromised. So they left them with a map, and “simple” instructions.

Shiro and Keith hid in the woods for a week, to let the surveillance on Thace and Ulaz die down before taking any dramatic actions. They were to travel to “a house”, located deep in the forest. Thace had told them that he was in charge of the house, so if they had simply tampered with the AC, he would have an excuse to go to repair it without alerting the higher ups. It was a pretty loose plan without much details, Lance had to admit. 

“And? What would you have done after fixing my air conditioner?” 

“The plan was to find Shiro and Keith, hidden somewhere in the forest in close proximity. Unfortunately they decided to change the plan.” 

“The plan never said we shouldn't have stepped in! After being in the woods for close to a whole week with only Shiro I would've gone crazy! His cooking is worse than anything I've ever tasted!” 

“Keith!” Shiro hid his face in his palms. 

“This house is just sitting like a waiting duck alone in a forest, and is perfectly acceptable as a shelter. Better than being in the woods! What if the Galra decided to patrol the forest? We would've been caught!” 

“The only reason why they would patrol that area was if they had seen or been reported of suspicious activity. The only one who is allowed permission past this point is Lance and the Galra who watch over him! No one else has been to this house in years.” Thace cried.

Ouch, thanks Thace, Lance already knew he was alone but it still hurt to hear out loud. 

“Well we never knew! This place is… calm! Weird! We are used to hiding in buildings and running to escape the Galra!” Keith fumbled making strange hand motions in the air. 

“Thace, back in the red faction our flight or fight response always usually overpowered any thought. If we tried to sit down and think, the Galra would've found us out long before. We relied on Keith's instincts long before we met you, it helped us survive.” Shiro said. Pushing down Keith's hands.

Everything he said seemed to just defend Keith. Lance wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

“Well now we aren't on your playing field. Simply running and going on a spree isn't common here. We have to play by the Galras’ rule here. Even if there is less police to keep everyone in order, there are security cameras on every corner. You guys may know the Red faction, but the Green one is an even harder hurdle to pass after all, it's the closest to actual civilization. One that if you mess up, you can't run and start again. One that if you messed up, it could've costed yours or his life!” Thace pointed a finger at Lance. 

Everyone remained quiet. Lance wasn’t sure how to process the whole situation, but as long as Thace was here he needed to milk for more answers. 

“If you are just trying to bring down the government, why these two? They are just some Red hooligans.”

“... Taking them would benefit us in the long run. We are not offering our help for free. We are leaving them in the care of an Alliance, one that contacted us that they are currently making their way to the Green faction. Which… I guess this is the time I offer you a deal, Lance.”

A deal?

“What do you mean Thace?” Lance questioned, afraid, and already feeling like he knew what Thace would say.

“We want you to join the alliance.”

Woah. Okay- no. Lance froze, what was Thace exactly thinking? Lance wasn't exactly buff like Shiro, or as dangerous as Keith. Hell, He was sure that Haggar could've bench pressed him if she had tried! Needless to say, he didn't weigh much, couldn't carry any more than that, and on top of that messy hot sundae Lance was, he wasn't… them. It was a fruitless endeavour anyways, Lance knew of what happened to those who tried to escape but failed. Solitary condiment for the rest of their days. 

Lance was already going insane with his bare minimum of friends! Why would he risk his life trying to just escape? It's not like they treated him bad. He had food, shelter, not exactly allowed anywhere- oh my god he is Tangled. He is Rapunzel! But less hair, much much less hair, he liked it short thank you. Not like mullet head, Long and greasy as bacon. Oh my god they were on his couch. Did his couch get their grimy dirt ridden-Wait back to the subject Lance no rambling on! They're waiting for an answer! 

‘So a badass organization for some reason wants your ass. They want you to join some people who just wanted to murder you, okay. They may might succeed to get out. Live the most normal life possible without the government on their back. They would be able to go see the ocean. But Haggar and Sendak would be mad if you broke out.’

“I'm going to have to say no, Thace. Just this happening is more than I could take in the last year. I'm not sure what your plan is, but I'll just drag you down.” 

“Lance you know that isn't the case. In fact this mission would go more smoothly with you along.” 

“Thace, I'm not a red. Hell, not even a yellow! I can't just… I… I'm not strong enough to go. But, if you guys ever do make it out… Please come find me.” Lance lamented. 

“I understand.” Thace said.

The two Reds scanned their eyes over Lance, then to Thace, then to Lance again. 

“You're too much of a whimp of stand for yourself? We are offering freedom right now! You could seriously walk out right now! Look how close you are! How could you give up now?” Keith barked out.

“Keith calm down, please. I'm sure he has his reasoning” Shiro quietly voiced.

“How can you tell? I've forgotten the air from outside. I've been in here as long as I can remember. Outside these walls I would have to start alone. Start from scratch, never being able to settle down. The Galra will find me. They always do. What’s the point of starting when in the end you'll end up right back to the beginning and even further?” Lance huffed. 

Keith clenched his knuckles hard enough to show white, gritting his teeth in anger. Lance cowered, he wish he could've stopped that response. 

“You're too scared to do the work! You won't even try to walk out the doors would you? I bet you're just the Galra’s pampered lap dog at this point! Just because they spray some water on you and tell you no, you stay cooped up in this run down dingy house! What are you even scared of!?” 

“Keith stop-”

“Forget this I don't have to listen to you,” Lance screamed from his seat, jumping up. “Leave! Now! All of you!” 

The other men froze as Lance said that. Pure fear in Thace’s eyes. 

“Wait-” Thace started.

“Thace. Take this in return for you repairing my house. I won't report anything. I'll forget this ever happened, and we can end this here. So leave.”

“Please think about it.” Thace said, grabbing Shiro and Keith by the hand, dragging them out the front door.

\-----------

‘When will my life begin?’ Pah, it ended before it ever began! And instead of a robbing thief with a charming mug, Lance got two violent murders with handsome looks. Hey, Lance could appreciate beauty. Who knows, Lance could secretly be a prince? Who would ever know at this point, the last memory of human life that remained ingrained in his mind, was of being dragged out of water. Cloudy memories due to age, but Lance tried his best to grasp at the remains, the remnants of when he wasn't labeled. 

The waves roaring in the ocean… a cold wave of ice washed over his face. Drawing him into the dark deep depths of the ocean. The void called his name. And Lance called back. What was this memory suppose to even remind him of? What was this uneasy feeling? 

The ocean. The laughing of many children. Splashing, giggling, screaming. Fresh salty air drying his nose.

Lance wanted the ocean. He dreamed of them. Saw them in small diagrams, pictures, information in haggar’s lab. A vast open space of just water everywhere you see expanding to the horizon. What a sight that would be. Was it even real?

How stupid. Heh, he was being dumb. Insane! Such a small useless memory, it wouldn't be anything like that anymore. It wasn't worth trying to run after so long. He was content with being here. He was okay with the empty house. He wasn't the type to simply join a random ragtag group of misfits trying to take down basically an empire that has been in power for decades. How would they even manage such a feat? It was a death wish.

A little tune filled the air. It took Lance a solid minute to realize it was his new phone. Wait, how long was he just sitting in his living room dazing? 

Lance picked up the phone, collecting a breath. 

“Mr. Sexy here!” Lance didn't think before the words left his mouth, coming out. Just thankful that it sounded stronger than how he really felt. 

“Lance.” 

“Sendak?”

“Haggar is calling for you.”

Already? Lance pulled the phone away and examined the screen. It displayed “7:30” in bright LED light. Didn't Haggar insist classes would be later?

“Uh. Oh- yeah, alright. When you getting here?” Lance snapped out.

“In ten.” How diligently routine to call Lance directly at the ten minute mark.

“Got it.” Lance wanted to scream. 

He hasn't showered! He spent hours just emptily staring at the door! He spent hours taking care of Reds! This wasn't fair! At least let Lance have his beauty time! No one could naturally look as beautiful- Lance pouted at the thought of the Reds. They were in the woods for a week or so… Goddamn their complexion. This world really isn't fair. 

Lance decided today was just going to be completely shit. Putting on a large loose sweater, despite the heat. If today was going to be tiring at least let him have a instant blanket if he passed out. Combing to tame his naturally curly hair, he washed his face before stepping out the door. Oh yeah his bag- 

“Lance.”

Sendak appeared instantly when Lance took a step outside of the door. Tall and foreboding as usual.

“Heya Sendak. Forgot my bag inside, let me go get it!”

“No need. Hurry up.” 

Well he was being pushy. Haggar was probably having a fit and took it out on him. Poor Sendak. Lance understood, just taking his phone and the clothes on his back. He stepped into the black car. 

\----------------

Lance stood before Haggar’s office. Or really laboratory, because everyone knew what was in there wasn't just a simple desk with piles of paperwork. The shelves weren't lined with only books, and the walls weren't just covered in dull paint. Lance thought of maybe opting out for this small extra class, maybe go visit Hunk, but he didn't get around till the afternoon. ‘Might as well get it over with’ Lance thought to himself. 

“Haggar!” Lance called chipperly into the dim purple lighting. 

“Enter.” Haggar called. Hunched over a large tube filled with a strange sparkly bright yellow color. Like someone just melted some translucent gold. Lance would've thought it was pretty, if he didn't know it was related to Haggar in some way. He didn't like it.

Lance closed the door behind him with a thud, learning to lock the door on instinct. He stepped over slightly to Haggar, who was ominously watching him from the dark. The bright yellow illuminating the surrounding area, that purple and yellow did not mix well.

“So what's up?” Lance chuckled nervously. 

“It seems that I was quite lenient on your lifestyle. Looks like you took it for granted.” Haggar hissed. 

“Huh?”

Haggar took quick steps to Lance, “Do not mistake me for a fool Lance. Tell me… Why did you use your powers?” 

“Haggar I told you it was on accident, what're you talking about?” Lance felt his palms sweating.

“Do not mock me. You know what will happen.” 

“Haggar seriously, I'm not kidding!” Lance panicked, stepping away. 

Only he stepped into a wall. 

A soft flesh, large wall.

“Haxus. Bring him here.”

“Yes” Haxus only replied, silent otherwise.

Large hands seized his wrists, pinning them behind him. Oh hell not again. Haxus albeit dragged Lance's feet to the tube. Lance was a head taller than the glass. It was more wide than high. But even then, it was pretty large.

“Uh, Haggar, I really don't like getting frisky this early in the morning” 

A complete lie but hey, he doesn't like the look Haxus gave Haggar.

Haggar and Haxus ignored him as they escorted him, chest to glass with the container of gold liquid. 

As he was dragging his feet, Haggar gripped the hanging sleeve of the sweater. Tearing it upwards. 

Revealing the red handprint burned into his skin. 

“How did you get this?”

Lance wanted to make up a story. He really did. He scrolled through all his fake stories, trying to find any combination of words that made sense. A random Red found him at home- they would force him out of the house. Hunk slapped him very hard- hunks hands were not that small. He burned it while cooking just coincidentally making it like a handprint- now that's just stupid. Just like Lance. 

Lance didn't want to go against his words with Thace. He was going to die for withdrawing information from Haggar. But Lance analyzed the cons and pros, the outcomes and effects. 

The Blade would end up destroying the Galra. Making an everlasting impact on history.

Lance would just keep being treated like a fiddle.

The blade were many.

Lance is only one. 

Not like Haggar would kill him like them, right?

Right?

“Who knows?” Lance smiled at Haggar. 

“You chose this fate. To think someone like you would be categorized with me. Disgusting.” Haggar sneered. 

Haggar slipped the top off of the container. Now revealing it was actually a tank. Filled all the way to the brim. 

Lance had a bad feeling. “I would appreciate it if we didn't do this-” 

“Don't hold your breath.” Was Haxus only words before with a bloodcurdling smile he viciously curled his large fingers into the strands of Lances hair, jerking it up, feeling like his head was twisting, Lance gasped. 

Before Lance could catch any air Haxus submerged Lance’s head in the yellow liquid. The liquid as sticky as syrup coated his throat, streamed into his lungs. Lance was stuck in an open mouthed silent scream. Thrashing his body from side to side, trying to kick at the shins, trying to break the binds. He couldn't speak. He couldn't see. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. They burned. His nose filled, his ears filled, his mouth, lungs, everything.

He couldn't breathe- he couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak-

As soon as Lance started seeing black spots Haxus pulled the short hair, pulling it away from the torture. Lance sputtered and gasped. Choking with tears and snot running down his face. Yellow liquid coming out from every orifice. He threw up a large puddle of yellow liquid. Forcing it also in clumps out of his nose.

“How did you get that burn?” Haggar questioned once again.

It was Red- a Red- two Reds broke into his house- why couldn't he just say- The Blade- 

“I-I d-don't know.” Lance managed to say as he hacked up more and more liquid. 

In barely a blink of an eye, his head was dunked back into the liquid. The liquid that came out from before was simply replaced with more, more, and more of the disgusting yellow liquid. Lance wanted to scream. His legs buckled, going limp under his weight.

The dark abyss crashed over him. Pulling him in. Sinking him deeper and deeper into the unknown. The bright yellow dulling out to a dark smooth blue. This wasn't right. Air didn't matter anymore. No matter how much the man above him twisted his arm, pulled out each handful of hair, Lance couldn't care. 

Red mist danced and laced itself with his fingertips.

Relief. 

Lance went limp.

“Haggar. He has passed out. What shall I do with him?”

“Strip him and put him in the tank.” Haggar indifferently said, busying herself with another strange creation that was small and circular, black with illuminated purple engravings.

“Haggar, surely that would kill him.”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“Understood.” Haxus sighed.

As he removed each article of clothing, Haxus saw the small boy get even thinner without his clothes. Silently counting the ribs and scars, he then placed the lax body into the container. Seeing yellow slowly envelop the still body. No response as it sank to the bottom.

“Leave now. Tend to your usual duties.” Haggar called. Shifting to the shelves. 

“Understood. I shall leave.” Haxus didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Lance I love you i'm sorry.
> 
> The next chapters will probably be less frequent, due to some stuff that's been wearing at me physically, thank you for understanding.


	4. Keith's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS, They helped me greatly in more ways than one! Y'all are so nice ;v;! ((Especially love y'all who have commented on every chapter, you guys are AWESOME!))
> 
> I didn't mean to exactly paint out Keith too much as the antagonist, so please give him another chance :,D! I doubled the word count on this chapter!
> 
> Thank you to my Editor/Beta, as always, for just being completely patient, and helping me develop this story. It means so much to me, and they just make this process so much easier and fun. Thanks for being downright talented my buddy.

“He just kicked us out Shiro!”

“Keith, we would've done the same. Try to see it from his view.”

“Keith, If you had kept your mouth shut-” 

“I know!”

Keith wasn't stupid- surely. Just happens that this was one of the worst things he could've done when they were on a life changing escape but… It wasn't like he wasn't feeling _bad_ exactly. He knew what he did was wrong, his mouth just lashing out his first thoughts before he can ever process what he exactly said. He was pretty grateful to that Green, if he met someone as stupid as him he would've reported himself immediately.

“Keith, I don't want to hear another word.” Thace shouted from in front. Anger seeping off his words. Keith was sure if they didn't have a destination in mind Thace would be pacing, a bad habit he had picked up.

They were walking to who knows where now. It's been hours since Greeny had his outburst. Now that Keith thought about it, he didn't know the Green's name. Doesn't matter. Not like he would ever see that idiot again. 

Keith had to admit it whether he liked it or not, he's done lots of terrible things in his short life span. His anger usually being the root of all the issues that was now packed on others backs. He had not meant to chew out the green, his mouth moving before he thought. Through the different places Shiro and Keith has been, Keith has met and unfortunately seen the death of many people. 

He's seen gladiators, fighting to the death. Roaring out cries to pleading bloody and beaten on the grime ridden ground. Not being able to take anymore of the pain, not being able to hurt anymore. He's seen common folk, reds, that had looks of despair on their face just from living. In this world it was kill or be killed, simple as that. Leave room for hesitation and they won't give you light of day. Giving up is death, there is no other choice!

Keith clenched his jaw. He knew it wasn't easy. Stuck in layers of security, no one to depend on, it was so easy to fall into the hands of the Galra. It wasn't like that Green was stuck in a castle, always in constant watch, millions of eyes on him at any given second, each just waiting for him to slip. He was so close. Green was the closest fraction to humanity, just make it through the complex wall security's layers and he would be freed. Hell he was all alone in that forest! It wasn't like anyone could stop him there.

And yet he just stayed in that rundown two story house alone. Cooking eggs for strangers and smiling, flirting, hell even fighting! Why was that Green just stalling?! He is strong, capable, he was agile and was able to knock back Shiro! Why wasn't he fighting against the system anymore? Keith was probably angrily stomping now, because Shiro silently put a hand on his shoulder to bring him back to reality, but it didn't last long.

Instead it just reminded him of how much he owed to Shiro. It wasn’t an understatement to say that Shiro was the only reason why Keith was still alive today. Shiro was strong, not like Keith, both physically and mentally. Living with a physical reminder of the torture he withstood attached to him, or having to even see Keith's face was already a big reminder of his past. Something Keith knew fully well, but he wouldn’t be able to take it if he lost Shiro again. He is selfish, but if Shiro wanted to leave him, Keith would let him go. But it was due to Shiro’s kindness that made him stay, Keith was sure.

Keith stewed in his thoughts as he stumbled along with Shiro as Thace dodged every root and twig that would occasionally snag the two behind him. The time was now around the afternoon probably? But then again Keith didn't have the best perception of time. He just knew it was pretty warm out. 

Shiro had long taken and folded his own jacket neatly, holding it with his left arm. One look to his face showed deep focus. The usual stone face, just with glazed eyes. He probably had to sort out what just happened on the last hour. Maybe count off all the mistakes Keith made? Maybe thinking of the bronze skinned, blue eyed, hot… headed moron they met? Keith could never know. Shiro was a locked safe with his thoughts. 

That green they had met was more obviously dangerous as hell. Why else would they be kept away from everyone else? Hell the town was miles away! Maybe they weren't even green! But why would they keep him in the green faction if he was a Red anyways? Keith, the conspiracy theorist, had multiple scenarios playing in his head. 

Maybe his powers were too dangerous to be out in the open. Hell, that dude was able to take down Shiro with some words and Keith with a damn metal water bottle. But again, if he could fend for himself why keep him in the green faction. 

Maybe he was too weak- no that was already covered. 

Maybe the government was too scared to place his scary mind controlling powers into a population of angry Reds. That made sense. 

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by himself when he recalled his brain getting slammed head first with a water bottle. He winced at the memory. Where did that bottle come from? Keith had their arm, and their other soft hand was trying to break Keith's wrist. Maybe it was all just a fever dream. What if his mind control powers also manipulated memories! What a scary person! But if that were true, the Galra would've made use of him already.

There were too many ‘ifs’ for Keith to like. Shiro and Keith already spilled their powers, and basically all their life- just a couple of minor details that that green wouldn't need to know, and wouldn't even understand with how pampered he was. How would he know what it's like to live on the dirt and stone street, jumping with fear at the drop of a pin.

Keith turned back his thought to the beginning of the whole house issue, which was totally Thace’s fault. In the morning Keith complained that they weren't going to be safe just out in the open, Shiro complied. Keith wanted to check out the other floors, Shiro allowed him to. Keith wanted to wake the stranger up, Shiro disagreed, but followed him. Shiro always ended up blaming himself. Better knock him out of his thoughts before he starts getting guilt ridden. Checking to see if Thace was out of arm's distance just in case, Keith started up a conversation.

“So, thoughts?” Smooth. 

A pause, before Shiro seemed to respond back thoughtlessly.

“Oh did you say something, Keith?” Shiro snapped out of his trance. 

“Yeah, how're you feeling Shiro?”

“I'm doing fine, why the question?”

“I mean, since apparently we got lots of walking to do we might as well talk a bit right? And no use lying Shiro, I doubt you could feel ‘fine’ in a situation like this.”

“Oh, yeah, it's just a lot has happened. I'm not sure how to process it.” 

“Yeah. That's an understatement.” Keith scoffed.

“It’s just… I could’ve killed him, Keith. If I had just killed him… ”

“Shiro, you wouldn't have. You aren't alone anymore, you have me. And you know I know you more than I know myself.” Keith grabbed Shiro's right hand.

Shiro chuckled, “I think that says something about you instead of our relationship.” 

“Maybe so.” Keith smirked, ignoring Shiro's rude comment. “So, any other non “murdering” the green guy thoughts?”

“Well, for starters we don't know his name. And that he is the complete opposite of us.”

“Oh you too? I thought he said it but I just couldn't remember.” 

“We can ask Thace once we stop somewhere.”

“No point if we never see him again.”

A silence followed afterwards. Looking over to Thace who was less concentrating on their path but mainly to where they were going. The green shrubs scrapping at Keith's legs. Keith was glad he could focus more on not tripping every second. Not like anyone really wanted to have the job of cutting the grass in a giant forest made to populate one.

“So… Green guy. What did he say to you to make you pass out?” Keith asked. Curious. They avoided talking about the Green when he was just in the other room in the Kitchen.

“For how much you insist you don’t like him you sure want to talk about him,” Shiro teased. “He just told me to sleep. It was not violent. If anything I just suddenly blacked out. I don’t even think I was able to panic before I realized what was happening.” 

“Because of my pride! He doesn’t exactly look like a battle hardened warrior! Hell his wrist was the size of a toothpick! And that’s not terrifying at all! So what, his power is mind control or something? Instantly make someone blackout?”

Shiro’s face twisted slightly at the first comment, “No… I don’t think it is anything like that. And from what I’ve heard he had to physically stop you. They would’ve placed him in the Red faction if he was capable of that.”

“He could just be bad at controlling it? There’s always that possibility.”

“That hasn’t ever stopped the Galra from sending an unmastered red into the ring…” Shiro's face brows furrowed further. Wrinkling his forehead.

“Shiro..” Keith bit his lip. Not sure what else to say. The sensitive topic left binding shiro to the past.

“The only thing I can say is that it wasn’t like a sedative, what the Green did. It didn't course through me, It was strange. If anything, it felt like something was lifting off of me. Keith, we made a mistake.”

“Shiro, I’ve heard Thace enough to know we have. Trust me. I also figured already when he didn’t kill us after he blacked out.”

“There is no need when he never had any intention on spilling your guts.” Thace said. 

Keith and Shiro looked up, seeing that Thace had stopped. The scenery had not changed at all. There were still many trees around, and though more tamed grass, that didn't say too much, other than that no one really cares enough to cut it. Thace looked a full 360 of the area, scouting for who knows what. 

“This is the location Ulaz shall be coming later in the day. We shall be leaving you in the hands of the Alliance shall they appear afterwards.” Thace said. Placing his hand on a tree, before climbing up and hiding. “Just to be safe, I’ll be the lookout. Stay in this area and no more.”

Keith could feel Thace’s orders laced in demand. Wonder who he could've been directing that at? Keith, still mindlessly walking forward stopped to view the surrounding area. For summer, the countless trees covered up the rays of the sun, leaving the entire place covered in a dark blanket of shadows. Little spots of lights being able to sneak their way from beyond the shield of small tiny leaves clustered together. So much for enjoying sunbathing in the bright sun keith laughed at the thought as he made himself comfortable in the area with the most light.

Keith never had an explanation for his joy when the sun hits his skin. The warmth engraving itself into his skin, but yet he never tan. Shiro called it ‘absorbing to charge’’ for Keith's power, but that simply wasn’t true it wasn't like Keith was a flower. Shiro followed along, sitting at the base of a tree opposite of Keith. They sat in a comfortable silence. Shiro dwelled on his thoughts alone for too long. Keith wanted nothing but to pull him away but despite his efforts Shiro kept getting pulled back in. Perhaps it is because Keith is here, with him. After all, Keith had always been with him. 

“Keith, you should sleep. It's been some time since we had slept. Don't worry, I'll wake you up if anything happens.”

Keith nodded back to Shiro before Keith nested down, curling himself next a tree's roots.

Keith closed his eyes. As soon as he tried to beckon sleep, blue eyes had burned their image into his fear tacked on, teeth gritting in pain. Was this guilt? Keith discredited that thought, he had simply been protecting Shiro at that time. Keith tried to sleep again. Millions of mindless drones centered him. A single knife in his hands as his breath hitched. ‘Red’. Keith opened his eyes with a gasp. He thumbed at the sheath, his heart thumping lightly in his chest. 

“... Do you need a hand Keith?” Shiro laughed, with concern walked to lean down next to Keith. Resting his back on the tree as he placed his right hand under Keith's head.

“Please stop saying that every time Shiro. And you know you don't have to do this.” Keith was more humiliated he had Shiro do this more times than he could count. 

“If it helps you, then it’s okay.” Shiro smirked. 

Shiro’s hand shifted, soft black fur coated the large lax arm. The texture as soft as a rabbits, but thick as a lions mane. Shiro laughed as he enjoyed seeing Keith nuzzle his nose into the fur. Tickling himself against the warmth. 

“Convenient as always?” Shiro smiled.

“Hush this is perfect. Shiro… thank you.” Keith whispered, as his body relaxed. This was perfect. 

Keith fell asleep.

\------------

Despite saying he would look out, Shiro had to admit he was honestly dead tired. Overwhelming guilt tiring and tearing at him despite his earlier surprise nap. Shiro watched the rhythm of Keith's chest, breathing lightly as he slept. 

It was always in this moment, he could feel everything in the world fall on him. Weighing him down as Keith slept. How many have you killed with that arm which he lays on? How many screamed and begged with eyes filled with terror? How many were just as innocent as that green?  
How many were Red, Yellow, Green, or Human? Was it worth it?

A soft voice filled the air, or rather a remnant. The echo of the green’s power. Crystal blue eyes blown wide, lips plush as they caressed his ear. ‘Go to sleep, Shiro’ Shiro jolted, the words dripped like honey. Sappy, pulling him towards somewhere unknown but also brushing off and pulling at his chest. Every worry and fear sealed up in Shiro's chest dissipating. The green… seems like good looks and a wide mouth wasn't the only thing that accompanied him. 

Shiro was scared of him. Not exactly scared of the person, but of what he could do. Shiro could still feel his arm wrapped around the man’s neck, his faint heartbeat thrumming under his hand. Long and more wider than expected from the frame tucked in the blankets. His nails clawing at desperation at his scales before he bit down and hurled a kick. With Shiro's weight it was a surprise how knocked back he was. The mans defiance, his quick and agile movements- 

Want. 

No. He doesn't. Not for that. He liked his unconscious smiling face that gleamed with joy when Keith and Shiro ate his food. He liked the words that slipped from his mouth, and his demeanor. And god he was just about to kill him. If he had just crushed his trachea. One small movement and he would've been gone.

Why was he so obsessed now? The little quirks in his voice etched itself into Shiro's mind. Was he actually an enchantress? Why wasn't Keith influenced? What was a factor in this? 

Desire.

No. Shiro had Keith. He wasn't going to endanger anyone else's lives. Not again. 

Keith doesn't need a broken man. No one does.

Shiro closed his eyes. He swore he could feel something being whispered in his ear. But a garbled desperate scream jolted him out of his half-asleep state. His heart hurt. It felt like a heart burn, but as suddenly it came, it left. Leaving Shiro heaving and worn out. What was that? Where did that scream come from? What happened? 

Shiro's thoughts clouded his judgement, Shiro lifted himself off the ground. Fully wanting to sprint and find the source of the scream. That was until a lazy yawn and body wrapped itself tightly against his right arm. Pulling him back to reality. 

It was Keith. Of course, who else would willingly clutch and hold his right arm? Shiro stayed station to the tree. Half crouched in his position until he relaxed to sitting. Head pounding with a high pitched whirr. Keith needed him. He stayed awake for hours.

\---------

“Hey Keith, get up.” 

“...What?” Keith grouchily said. Eyes still closed and hands still wrapped around the fuzzy arm, which he grabbed at further to escape the nagging voice.

“Keith get up. Ulaz is here.” Thace said, forcing Keith up by his jacket. 

Shiro shot an apologetic smile as he shifted his arm back to the prosthetic. The fur receding back into cold hard metal as he pulled his jacket over his body. Keith, still tired, forced his legs up to stand with Thace and Shiro.

“What?” Keith said, now more forcibly awake. 

Ulaz stepped in front of Keith's view, shaking hands with Shiro happily like the old pals they were. Greeting each other with common small talk. Gross, but that was just them. 

“The alliance said they shall be coming in an hour or two. Let us hope that they will keep their word when the time comes, but as we wait we should talk. Especially about before.” Thace ordered.

“Before?” Ulaz echoed.

Oh man. Not this again.

Thace situated with Ulaz, facing the two Reds as they sat side by side. 

“Ulaz, they broke into Lance's home and attacked him.”

Oh so his name is Lance!

“Wheelchair Lance?”

“Yes that Lance. The only Lance we know Ulaz.”

Wheelchair?

“You guys attacked Lance?”

Thace calmly replied with “Yeah, they did.”

\---------------

Ulaz sighed. Having heard all of the story over again Shiro and Keith grumbled out, Thace tiredly agreed with most statements. Keith just woke up and explaining that story over and over again just made him tired. He rubbed at his eyes, Putting his hands in his pockets quickly afterwards. Ulaz was unfortunately much more distraught than Thace.

“You guys had made an action that could compromise this whole mission. This is going to change up most of our plan.” Ulaz buried his head into his hands, white hair falling forward. 

Keith and Shiro gave each other a knowing look, but Shiro spoke first.

“We aren't entirely sure why this one person could possibly destroy all the Blades plans? Know that we had no intentions in at all ruining anything. We don't exactly know anything other than that he is strong. Who exactly is he?”

“His name is Lance, not exactly anything out of the ordinary other than how he conducted into the factions and how they treated him here.” Ulaz started, only to get interrupted by Keith.

“What? The isolation and what not?”

“Not just that. We do not have his life story, only the legal information and our own experience with him.” Thace answered.

“Before he was labeled, there were no legal records of him anywhere. It was like he suddenly came to being when he was already five years old. Haggar was the one to find him as well. We had all found it suspicious.” Ulaz spoke.

“Haggar!?” Keith shouted as Shiro grind his teeth. 

“Yes, we had remained cautious around the child. He had barely spoke, like his mouth was sewn shut, I believe they also fed him through a tube in his stomach. He had arrived in a wheelchair, for he could not walk. He was fairly weak, pale, tinier than today.”

“So? It's not like we haven’t seen this before. A couple had a baby in secret, never registered him, and then never had fed or properly cared for him.” Keith said. As much as Keith wished he could sympathize there were many who had had met with that story.

“We are not sure, but we believe that is not the case. Or if so, than his power had made up for that history, after all Haggar is attending to him personally. Haggar never shared the kids information to the guards who watch over him like Sendak. Uncommon, because we have to know what to protect ourselves from or to watch out for.”

“Is he Haggar’s creation?” Shiro voiced. 

Thace froze, Shiro's face was twisted, teeth stilled in grit. Keith didn't have to look down to know he was clenching his fist. His right hand the bare minimum of proof of Haggar's creation and experiments. No one had to mention the scars and his hair.

“We do not believe so.” Thace said.

“How come?” Keith asked, in place of Shiro, whose eyebrows had not unfurrowed and sharp gaze never leaving Thace and Ulaz. 

“As advanced as we would like to believe Haggar is, she is not one to be able to create life, or of some sustenance to last this many years and over such a long distance away from her. That level of self-preservation and self awareness is impossible for a manmade creation. Lance has been known to… defy Haggar. He has tried on multiple occasions to leave the factions. He was almost successful on his last escape attempt as well. We were sent to recover him, he had somehow bypassed the security, but could not find his way to the exit of the building. We had not seen him for months after his attempt. We are not sure of his powers either, it seems that he is actually versatile. Capable of using multiple powers, or unlocking the full potential of his. That is why he would have been a powerful ally to have. He was so close to escaping by himself by simply running for the exit, think of his capabilities if he had an actual plan.” 

“You're kidding me…” Keith unconsciously let out a gasp.

“Afraid not. He was able to bypass four levels of security by himself. We were not the ones who had captured him however. He was found in a state of frenzy, screaming and harming those who tried to touch him. Heard that he had been able to kill two of the guards before he was tranquilized and restrained.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

‘So he was dangerous’

“Before his last attempt Lance was much more… Like Keith, in a way. Put your hand too close to him and he would bite without a single thought.”

“Hey!” Keith crossed his arms in defense.

“We had not seen him for months after, but when he did he became compliant. I fear for what they had done to him.” Thace trailed off on his own thoughts.

“Enough about Lance, what we need to truly fear is Haggar. Thace, you said Haggar went with you to Lance’s house?”

“Yes, she said she had to check on something there.” 

“And if I was told right, Lance was able to subdue both of you?” Ulaz turned to Shiro and Keith. Who still were attentively listening before nodding.

“Then it's dangerous to remain here any longer. There will be Galra coming around here scouting for us.” Ulaz sat up. “I'll contact the Alliance to meet at a more distant location.”

“Wait! What do you mean it's dangerous? Did he actually report us?” Keith yelled as Ulaz grabbed Thace to lift him up.

“For as long as Thace and I have known Lance, if he said he would not speak he would not. But Haggar has known him longer. It's obvious what happened. When Thace came you two were told to hide correct?”

“And what of it?”

“To protect himself from you imbeciles he activated his magic! Anyone who has a brain would know that he would be chipped!”

“He was chipped?” Shiro’s eyes were wide. 

“Yes, and Haggar probably knows why he used his magic even if he had tried to lie. As strong as Lance is, Haggar is demented, calculating. He is probably already gone. Realize this, you Reds may have it hard, but the Galra do not show any mercy to anyone. Do not cost us more lives.” Ulaz sneered, shuffling around some bags he had brought with him until he grabbed a small walkie talkie like box. 

“We will be leaving in three. Collect yourself, and do not lose track of our goal.” Ulaz stepped away from the circle, leaving Thace and the two baffled. 

“He has always been more of the leader type.” Keith smirked to Thace. 

“And that's why he's a higher rank than me.” Thace numbly said with a long smile, jogging to catch up behind Ulaz. 

Shiro and Keith stood up, realizing the sky was dark now and that they could hear crickets chirping. Keith stretched his limbs, but Shiro stood still, blank as an unused canvas. Keith allowed another moment of silence before he decided to break the silence.

“Shiro…”

“Keith, it's okay. I just… too much for me to think about.”

“Shiro, it's just a guy who we will never see again you know! We don't have time to worry about others…” 

“I know. It's just…He was chipped? When we had met him, he seemed to be innocent. Hell, he was able to kill two of the guards? Keith, if we had killed him right there in bed, we would probably have been dead. We could've killed him in bed, and he chose to still hide us. He could've killed us!How could a stranger possibly forfeit his life for two people who had attacked him? Just what exactly is he? What is his relation to Haggar? Did we leave him to die? Did we let him die?”

“Shiro, we don't know him. From what I hear he's just really suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if he was Haggar's work. Haggar wouldn't kill her own work. I know that more than anything… you hate sacrificing others. But for this to work- we need to forget morals! When we get out there, when you're able to get back there, then you can forget all of this! Just… we have already gotten so far.”

“Keith, he didn't talk about us to Haggar. Thace said he didn't hear a single crack in his voice. I know that we have gotten far ahead than we have ever believed… i- I'll try. I won't forget, I can't, but until we are safe then I won't stop and think.”

“Yeah, I feel guilty as well! Is that what you want me to say? We can't be hung up on this Shiro, we have came so far that if this is what causes our whole life goal to run down the drain I wouldn't be sure how to think! He's just a stranger, one that is our fault, but it's just another hurdle to get across… it's… it's just…”

“Yeah… I'm sorry. It's just… I- something's pulling at me?”

Keith nudged Shiro's head to his shoulder. Shiro took a big breath, composed himself, and lightly hugged Keith. They stood there in silence for a minute.

“We need to stay strong. We need to focus on this… on leaving. We can't stop now just because of someone.” 

“Yeah.” 

Ulaz and Thace came back, looking much more pleased. Shiro and Keith tore from each other.

“Shiro, Keith, the alliance has been able to set up a safe area on the outskirts of town, an actual house.”

“Isn't that even more dangerous? Wouldn't the Galra expect us to be there?” Shiro worriedly said.

“Just wait, you will see why they chose there.” Ulaz smiled, a rarity that was. “We should be able to travel there by a few hours, due to how deep the forest is. So follow close and we can get there by midnight.”

Keith nodded, followed by Shiro. Ulaz and Thace walked side by side holding a map with a big red circle marking where they were heading. Shiro mindless followed, tripping on so many branches Keith had to hold into his hand like a kids. What was up with him? 

He couldn't blame him, now that they actually knew him some more he became more of a mystery. Keith couldn't say anything, he would've killed him if Lance didn't physically stop him. And yet… goddamn it. Keith didn't like trying to complete a puzzle without all the pieces. He was so animated, no one would think that a green like that would even be able to kill some guards. They probably covered it up from being on the news as well. He used to be a fighter like Keith? Why did he give up?

Keith tried to listen in on Thace and Ulaz as they walked ahead, occasionally catching some few slivers of words, but mainly just talk of the map, switching directions from time to time. This was going to be a long walk if they were arguing directions. Keith looking over to Shiro, who looked like a damn train wreck. His eye bags were prominent on his face, his eyes sunken and he was visibly slouching slightly. He probably didn't sleep when Keith had. Just wait until we stop, I'll get him to sleep. Keith thought, and focused on the pacing of his feet, and his partner who trickled behind.

\-------------

They had stepped out of the forest, dirt clumps still stuck under their shoes as they trailed through houses that were places barely inches away from each other. They snuck around silently in the dark, totally not suspicious at the dead of night. Not a single light was on other than street lamps, it felt like a ghost town. The group would turn in the opposite direction if there were voices heard. That was, till thace and Ulaz stopped right in front of Shiro and Keith. 

They stood taunt, waiting in silence as something- someone revealed themselves from the shadows. They clumsily walked, never going in a straight line. An old man with ginger hair and a matching mustache walked alone, drunk. An unlabeled bottle still in his hands. He made his way to Thace and Ulaz as he crashed into a wall nearby to support himself. He took a sip from his bottle before his rather quirky voice split the silence in the air. 

“You know, back thousands of years ago-” the old man said, dragging out some words for emphasis.

“Voltron was formed.” Ulaz completed. 

“Correct, young fellow!” The old man said rather loudly, straightening up, putting the bottle which actually seemed to be empty, on the ground. He stood straight and proper patting his clothes, as he coughed and pulled at his mustache. Keith only now realized the strange man was wearing some light elegant formal colors. 

“I believe then you lot are part of the Alliance! Pardon my earlier acting it is for safety reasons! The Blade, I presume? You fellows stick out more than a cirripedia on a mysticeti!”

A what on a what now?

“Nevermind formalities, currently all cameras in the area are being shown looped footage of an empty street due to our team’s expertise! Follow along now, we must make haste!” The springy man continued down the street. Leaving the four to question what they got themselves into. 

“So that was what I was guessing was code word or a test?” Shiro questioned.

“Is this the alliance that you guys are leaving us with?” Keith inquiries. 

“Yes, to both of those.” Thace said, as they followed single filed through the narrow streets with the strange fake drunkard. The group walked for only a short amount of time before the ginger man stood in the middle of the residential road, waiting for them. 

“Over here!” The man said, pointing a finger to the small complex that he stood in front of. 

The house seemed to be average all around. Nothing seemed to pop up from the dull and bland grey house that blended in with all the other surrounding house. An average two story building, but due to the closeness of other houses there was no lawn, and the windows had only views of other houses. The windows were dark, and there was not a single sound echoing in the alley.

“Is this safe?” Shiro whispered to Thace, who reassuring shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

The man took out a shiny metal key from his pocket and opened the door for the four to step inside. Insisting that they had went first. Keith silently was cursing at all the scenarios that could go down in his mind. He knew they could’ve easily subdued the man if he attempted anything, after all Keith and Shiro were Reds, and Thace and Ulaz may have been human, but they were experienced fighters.

As the others filled the small dark hallway in front, the old man from the back told them to wait at the first right door, which they all complied. The old man opened the door, lightly tip toeing inside, they found themselves in a large dimly lit living room area. Keith could only admit, the outside did not match the inside. The smell of rubber hitting him from outside the room.

The walls of the inside contained multiple large screens, all displaying different footage and burned bright green with codes that zipped across the screen, more and more symbols piling on to each other. The sound of clattering keys of a board added to the awe. Wires were strewn about haphazardly, bags of chips and other various snacks left messily on the sides. All the monitors, projectors, and wires led to one table. One that contained a small girl with even more unknown electronics by her side.

Her eyes scanning the screen panned through each line of code in a millisecond, large glasses covering over half of their face, the bright light of the computers bouncing off and reflecting on them. The other half of her face stuffed in a turtleneck sweater. Her hair was a birds nest as it sprung out at every opportunity. The most impressive thing was her movement, her hands bounced across the three stationed keyboards without missing a beat. She was entirely focused on her work, she didn't realize that five grown men had stumbled into her area. 

“Pidge!” The old man yelled over the clicking of keys. 

What type of name is Pidge?

‘Pidge’ didn't respond, not even batting an eyelash at the call. The man huffed and went over to a tangle of wires, lifting them off the wall to reveal a light switch, which he promptly switched on. The bright light excruciating to all in the room, other than the old man. 

“What the quiznak, Coran!” The girl unceremoniously screeched from her table, covering her eyes in surprise. With the lights now on, Keith could see her amber eyes, absolutely red at the sides and bags like a panda that just screamed she needed sleep. She only then squinted to survey the men standing at her doorway. She didn't changed her scowl, only muttered something under her breath.

She turned back to her computer not even mentioning the men. “I have to cut the video, edit… transition… traces… and…reboot… there you go.” She exhaled as she cracked her back and fingers all at once. 

“Now none of that Pidge, you'll ruin your eyes more than you already have! We also have guests! I'll go call up Allura!” The man now known as coran left back from there they came from, and continued down the hall. 

Pidge and the men stood in complete silence before she leapt from her seat. She was short. Very very short and very pale. She was probably only up to Keith's collarbones and unfortunately Keith wasn't the tallest either. She pushed herself past the wires and snacks scattered around, eyes never leaving them like an owl. She grabbed a notepad and pencil from the ground before pushing past the men.

“Follow me.” She grumpily mumbled, making her way to the adjacent room from her own… palace of wires. 

In the new room they were met with a large, thankfully clean area with actual walking space, living room. Four couches aligned in a square and large table in the middle, almost like a meeting. Pidge flicked on the light and then sat on a couch. The glass table held nothing but a small vase with nothing inside it. The walls were a dull white tan and the floor was wooden, strangely shiny. It smelled of cinnamon?

“Sit and wait, we have to wait for some more people before we start.” She sat in one of the white couches, the couch just showing off more of her height. She pushed up her glasses, inhaled deeply, then started running the pencil over the notepad like no tomorrow. She sped through pages of the notebook. 

Thace, Ulaz, Shiro, and Keith sat all on one large couch next to Pidge, who star-fished on the next couch. Unsure of where to exactly put their hands. Keith crossed his arms like most of the others did. Keith could feel the awkwardness seeping in, the scratching of the pencil not helping the situation. What was she even doing?

“So what are you writing?” Shiro asked, voice low as if to not scare her. 

She didn't respond. Was she ignoring Shiro? 

Before Keith could call her out- again without his mind's consent, the ginger man sauntered into the room, another lady in hand. The girl who stepped into the room had flawless dark skin and long silver wavy hair. She wore a nightgown, sleep apparent on her excitable vibrant face. 

“Pardon me, I was expecting for all of you to make it by tomorrow! The name is Allura, this is Coran my advisor. Pidge, stop that.” Allura took off her glasses, pulling her away from her rapid writing. 

Pidge hissed at Allura for the glasses back. Her resemblance to a little green goblin was extraordinary. Allura softly handed the glasses back, pidge snatched them and place them back on her nose. She looked calmer, but more dazed, tiredness showing as she closed her notebook and set it aside along with the pencil. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose and temples.

“Excuse me for not introducing ourselves,” Ulaz politely said, standing up. “We are from the Blade of Marmora, Princess Allura. The name is Ulaz, and this is my partner Thace. We are accompanied by the promised Reds.” 

“Excellent! We are waiting for one more person now, unfortunately they got caught up late, but will be here shortly!” Coran said, situating himself and Allura on the couch across the men.

“Princess Allura-” Ulaz started.

Princess?

“Just Allura please.”

“Allura, Thace and myself have limited time to discuss issues. Shall we start now and have you or your advisor relay the information to your member who is not here?”

That is true, they had wasted time with everything that has happened this morning, again, Keith could feel the weight of it on his shoulders.

“Of course, shall we begin?” Allura situated herself, pulling her hair behind her oddly shaped ears and then clasping them in her lap. She concealed her exhausted state on her face, but her stances showed sluggish movement as she slouched slightly, but alert.

Pidge appeared intrigued as well, pulling up from her slouch. Keith peered to Shiro, Shiro was surprisingly still awake, his state akin to Pidge’s, maybe strangely more twitchy? Keith laid back, prepared for a whole lot of diplomacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take a while for the next chapter, only because I didn't expect this to be that well liked? Or at all get this many likes or hits. The world in this story is still being developed even to right now, and the earlier chapters are susceptible to change, because I truly do want to make this good! Stay tuned, I hope it won't take that long ;^^! (If you have any ideas or thoughts you can always chat with me :D! All comments always help!)


	5. Lance/Keith POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard the calls of the people for L A N G S T. I hope I delivered well! 
> 
> Happy now 60 pages in Google Docs.
> 
> Thank ya to my Editor for completely traumatizing those who commented and for helping me while having some bad headaches :,)! Thanks darling for being an incredibly graceful Beta/Editor, I could never ask for a better one. Thanks for sticking with me despite being busy.
> 
> Also shoutout to my friend who has been pressuring me for this chapter, and has helped me with some damn good feedback and scenarios!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS AS WELL!!!

_“You know it's dangerous out there!”_

_“Yeah, yeah I know! You've told me so many times already by now momma!”_

_“Do not back talk me, Lance! I'm just looking out for you! You should know I have the right to be worried!” His mother's face fell into a soft worried pout. Lance was weak against that pout._

_“I know… it's okay! I'll be safe! You should know I'm the strongest here!”_

_“You wanna bet your older bro on that Lancey Lance?!” His brother sprung up from behind him, surprising poor Lance, who fell on his tail._

_“Leon! You-” Lance started, but stumbled as he remembered his mother's presence._

_“Ha! You think you could possibly travel alone when you're this much of a wuss?” His brother pulling off a smug shit eating grin._

_“Leon, don't scare your brother like that! And don't call him such names.” His mother scolded._

_“I'll show you!” Lance screamed before pouncing on his brother and ruffling his hair, they twisted in circles as they fought._

_“Leon! Lance! You juveniles are going to wake up the others! Go back to your room and fight there!” Their mother shouted, in a volume that they were sure would wake the others up more than their rough housing. She pulled them apart as she muttered under her breathe._

_“Yes, mother,” they both said walking out of the room before leaping at each other once they stepped out of her view._

_Only a good three minutes in Lance lost, as expected, but that doesn't mean he won't ever win! He huffed as his brother slapped him in his back, sore._

_“Lance, you know mom is just looking out for ya’. She's just afraid of losing any of us.” His tone was more low, a serious turn from his playful fighting words from earlier._

_“I know, and I understand her feelings. But one day we will all have to leave, find our own group and traverse the waters you know? I can never promise anything, but I can feel the outside calling me.”_

_“Lance, you're still too young to be able to determine such a thing.”_

_“Don't give me that young talk, especially you Leon!”_

_“Hey, hate the game not the player! Not my fault I'm incredibly attractive and have a good brain to boot.”_

_“Now you're just stroking your ego.”_

_“And I'm wonderin’ who the next suave man of the family will be. You have your older brother here if ya’ need a wingman to swoon a certain woman,” he pulled Lance close, whispering. “Or a man.”_

_“How did you know I was!?-”_

_“Shh, calm down lil bro. I have my ways. Everyone may believe you're too young to understand such terms, but your brother is a goddamn genius.”_

_“You're dramatically stupid.”_

_“Dramatically genius, you'll come to appreciate it one day!”_

_His brother laughed as he waved Lance a small ‘see ya later’ and traveled further to where their room was. Leon stopped abruptly in front of the door though, and looked Lance dead in the eyes._

_“Lance, stay safe okay? Mother is trying her best, and you know lil’ Maria will have a fit if anything happens to you.”_

_“I know Leon, wouldn't wanna miss them for the world!” Lance nodded._

_But little did he know Lance packed all his figurative bags already. Lance had his mind set on leaving._

_His older brother and mother were right._

_He never got to see his baby sister Maria’s fourth birthday._

_He never got to hear the newest addition to the family, Ray, say their first words. Take their first little steps. Be able to tell him Lance's secret stash of jokes made for groaning purposes._

_Didn't get to attend Leon's wedding, see him panic and mess up his vows. See him finally settle down from his heartbreaker streak, finally becoming committed. Never seeing his mother cry tears of joy at the scene._

_Didn't see his older sister, Andrea, an aspiring hair stylist make her mark on the world. Her bright personality leaving an impression to all those who had been lucky enough to meet her._

_He missed them all so much._

_So so much._

_It hurts._

\-------------------

Keith had been probably been paying half attention as they swapped courteous introductions, but as their words proceeded to gain a more serious tone he straightened up. Unlike the hyper focused Pidge and Shiro, who seemed to never blink. They all sat facing one another, a rather awkward silence settling upon all of them.

“As said before in the deal, we had brought you the Reds, these are the correct ones?” Thace asked seemingly rather nervous.

“Yes!” Allura beamed, “I was glad that you were able to locate them! I would never have been able to enter the Red faction by my own!” 

“So I have to ask, why us?” Keith spoke up. It's not like he had ever met Allura, Coran, or Pidge. Much less heard of them.

“Well… it would certainly take time to explain and while the Blade is here, it would be best to focus our efforts in arranging plans. You two will be staying in our custody, so we will have time afterwards to speak of why I asked for you two specifically.” Allura stated as she side eyed the two Blade members.

“Alright.” Keith said, remaining his stance. He wasn’t going to let his guard down around these people. 

Maybe it was just that he didn’t know any of them, or where this place was, he just didn’t want to place his hopes on strangers. He didn’t like how empty this house seemed, everything felt too orderly… other than Pidge’s room. Nothing showed signs of life in this room, other than a strange sweet smell wafting over from time to time.

“You can discuss their roles in your team at a later time, currently we are at war. Allura, we understand you do not respect our ranks, but we do not have many options in allies. We ask that you keep an open mind.” Ulaz said, situating his elbows on to his knees, drawing his intertwined hands to his mouth. 

Allura’s lip seemed to quiver. She didn’t like the Blade? For what reason? Sure they were human, but it wasn’t like they were supporting the government or were powerless. Shiro was worried as well, he pulled at Keith’s sleeve as if to rein him from speaking out of line.

Ulaz opened his mouth only to quickly shut it once a bell rung, echoing in the room. Ulaz swiveled his head to the sound of the bell only to lead back to Thace. Thace pulled out the strange communication device from earlier out of his pocket, stopping the ringing with a press of a button.

“It seems I am being called in for a job.” Thace said solemnly, turning to the others in the room. 

“Do go ahead and go to you post. We do not wish to attract attention. I will remain here till I am called.” Ulaz said, ushering Thace to go to his duties. 

“Wait, before you leave let me run some footage again so that they can't find records of you here.” Pidge said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and left the room before the men could stop her.

“Sorry, Pidge is always only trying to help.” Allura smiled nervously. 

“None taken. Better to be safe than sorry.” Thace said, following after Coran who went to make sure her lights were on while she worked. 

It only took a few minutes for coran stride back into the room, Pidge slumping in his arms. Officially worn out from what Keith could tell, she couldn’t even walk by herself. 

“Come on now Pidge!” Coran said, situating her to actually sit up right as the others watched into rather fatherly amusement. Coran stood by the couches, actually never exactly sitting down in all this time. That was weird, not even adding on his weird proper stance with his hands behind his back. Keith didn’t really like that.

Keith wasn’t sure what exactly this strange feeling was from the remaining people. It was odd, like some crucial information was passing over his head. Pidge, he was sure was about to pass out because her eyes were forced wide like an owls to stay awake. Why didn’t they just go to sleep? It was easy to say he did not trust the group as much as Thace and Ulaz. But thankfully Ulaz was still there as a mediator. 

“Ulaz, for your efforts in transporting the Red here, we will gladly form an alliance and offer as much help as we can to the Blade. I never exactly had the best impression, but I am willing to change my views.”

“We are humbled to hear that prin- Allura. The Blade is currently in high alert and will not disappoint. In the next month there is rumor that Prince Lotor, Zarkon’s son, will be coming to take position in managing the factions.” Ulaz said, seemingly tired.

“Prince Lotor?! Are they truly going to leave such an important job to that imbecile!” Allura broke out, her anger surprising all in the room but Ulaz. 

Her hands were twisting on her gown, Keith had never quite heard of any prince, but judging from Allura’s reaction he knew this wouldn’t be good. But anything that involved any sort of offspring from Zarkon was bound to be bad.

“Your anger is understandable. I do not ask of your history with the Galra, but we must focus on what shall come to be if we do not take action. Currently it is a baseless rumor, but we must remain cautious.” Ulaz said, trying to calm down Allura.

“Has there been evidence of this?” Allura questioned with a sharp tongue.

“As of now, there has been none other than evidence of Zarkon’s declining health. Members have recorded that he is seen much less actively through the world, and that he is becoming bed ridden.”

“I see… what would you suggest we are to do?”

“The most safest way would be to scout out Zarkon’s headquarters, and make plan of how to get rid of him as he is weakened.” Ulaz panned.

“Are you saying we are just to kill Zarkon?! Not see him pay for the crimes and suffering of the people?!” Allura bursted, thankfully still in her seat but her teeth gleamed bright white beyond her lips.

“Yes. We all wish to see the downfall of king Zarkon, but capturing him alive is a death wish. The sacrifices for such a dream would outweigh the amount he has sent to death in the factions. We do not wish to add more to the count.”

“That does not justify-“

“Allura.” Coran placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up at his with wide blue eyes, his wrinkles pulled down his face with a sad look. Her anger levitated, but did not dissipate as she grumbled under Corans watch. 

“I believe it would be best if we were to be prepared to surround Zarkon, As I have learned your group is unable to travel through the factions undetected, allow me to show you where some my team is stationed.”

Ulaz pulled out the map from before, or really a different map because Keith could see a significantly less amount of red circles. This time the map was of octagons, specifically four, each smaller and fitting into the larger octagon. Keith knew this diagram by heart now. It was a map of the factions, Green, Yellow, Red, not considering the extra wall outside of the green walls made for staff and the highest defense. They were labeled as well, the outer wall being called “The iron wall” and then followed by the color coordinated sections. That was the only wall left before they could be free. Everyone looked at the map in interest.

“Could I use the pencil you have?” Ulaz said, motioning his hand to pidge, who left their notepad on the couch.

She handed him the pencil hesitantly. Ulaz took it from her hand softly then proceeded to circle various areas surrounding and on the octagon. Keith peered over Ulaz’s shoulder to see two around the iron wall, three in the Green, four in the Yellow faction, and one in the Red faction. He made a small pentagon in the middle of the Red faction.

“We have unfortunately an imbalance in each of the faction understandably so due to Galra surveillance. I am one that can access through the iron wall and green faction. Thace is fortunately able to travel to all areas, but know that we can not simply transport you at any given time. Each member is a circle, those on the wall are part of the defense or transportation staff. Those who are stationed around the walls are sentries or guards.” Ulaz looked up to gauge alluras reaction, seemingly deep in thought till she spoke up.

“What is the pentagon?” Shiro asked.

“It is where Zarkon is known to reside beyond all the walls.” Ulaz cynically said.

“Is it possible for a more detailed map of each wall? I understand the concept of each area, but it would be much easier for my team to move if we could get clear blueprints and where each of your members are stationed.” Allura asked.

“That would be much more difficult to obtain. Though we our members are ingrained in the system, only those of high ranks are authorized to that sort of data.” Ulaz sighed, unsatisfied.

“Leave it to me,” Pidge yawned loudly, “If any sort of blueprint has ever been recorded electronically I can probably find some sort of record of it. But after I get some sleep, please.” 

“You should be careful, it may be out of date.” Shiro added to the conversation. 

“It's better than nothing. At most they will have renovated areas, some few dead ends. Some information is better than none… Tell Hunk… to save me some food…” Pidge without warning collapsed, head first planting itself onto the couch. 

Everyone seemed to be worried before soft snoring came from where Pidge stuck to the couch. Coran smiled fondly, he lifted Pidge from her spot, lifting her effortlessly bridal style. She looked minuscule in his arms as he pardoned himself from the group to place her to sleep. After they heard the living room door click they proceeded to speak again.

“As you heard, after a hopefully good night's rest Pidge would most likely be able to produce the layout of the walls.” Allura presented.

“That would be helpful. If there is any way to produce more copies please allow us to take one for our own.”

“Of course! There shall be no issue with that.” Allura promised, smiling politely.

Ulaz pulled a phone from his pocket, surveying the dark screen. 

“It seems to be quite early. We must discuss more, but my job shall be starting soon. I must leave, we will be able to communicate later in the day. It is only rumor of Lotor’s arrival, but I shall see if it has truth to it. Keep the map, I will call at a later time and visit with Thace.” Ulaz stood up, Shiro and Keith’s eyes pinned on him as he shook Alluras forearm. 

Coran strolled back into the room, seeing Ulaz ready to leave, he escorted Ulaz to the front door just as he had the others. Quite the busy man Coran was.

Allura finally let loose, and when Keith says that, he means it. She finally exhaled lowly and her shoulders rolled down. Her bright eyes falling in a half dazed stare. She appeared to have forgotten Shiro and Lance till her eyes scanned the couch to see the two figures still there. When she saw their questioning stares she perked up again and tried her best to smile. 

“S-sorry! It’s been quite a day. I understand that you would love to ask many questions, but we all seemed quite worn out. I could ask Coran to lead you two to a room so you could rest. I must wait on the other member.”

“Allura, it seems that you would need more rest than us combined.” Shiro joked. Allura laughed lightheartedly.

“I have not slept in quite some time making sure to track your presence. Oh, sorry, that may have seemed quite… improper. I wanted to assure your proper care here, so I needed to make sure of when you would arrive. I dozed off slightly before you did arrive though.” Allura confessed.

“That is okay, we are just glad that we can finally rest in a bed.” Shiro chuckled.

Coran wandered into the room once again, only this time with another person following behind.

“Hunk has arrived!” Coran gleamed.

“Hunk! I’m glad you got here safely!” Allura radiated.

A tall man appeared. Dark skin and dark hair wrapped in an orange band, his large build comparable to Shiro. He would’ve been much more intimidating if it wasn’t for his scared face when he viewed the two sitting side by side on the couch.

“Awh thanks, Allura! But uh… Who are these two?” Hunk’s loud voice echoed as he pointed to the two.

“They’re the Red and Black Paladins.”

\---------------

_Lance didn't do well with really any violent situation. He was more of a “Talk it out, maybe a little bit of a scruff” kind of guy. Not a full on “let's break all of Lance’s fingers to figure out that he's basically dumb as hell and has no information”._

_How was he still alive?_

_He has been going in and out of consciousness for well over an hour, not really being able to calculate the time blacked out, as there was no indication of time passing. The only real thing he could keep track of was how many more bruises he could see on his body when he woke up again, not that he could count the ones on his back._

_He wasn't sure if it was blacking out or just beating him into a different reality honestly. He could see visions of his family. How would they look now that it has been so long? How would they react now? He was sure he looked like complete shit, which at least Lance was right about the day. Sadly he didn't have his sweater, but it wouldn't have felt as good after that bad goo bath. Lance forced himself to think of anything else other than the steel boot that would come down from time to time on his rib._

_Everything hurt. He was sure to be sore for days, if he could even worry about his future right now instead of his current situation. Lance was long pulled out of the yellow liquid by his hair, but residue clung to his body desperately as they left a trail of yellow behind him. Haxus's face scrunched up in disgust, from Lance's body or the stench of yellow liquid Lance has gotten clogged up his nose for hours, who knows?_

_Lance now sported a very fashionable busted lip and probably a broken shoulder, not even wanting to count how many ribs he could see sticking out in places they shouldn't have. At least his face was spared, but most likely they just needed to make sure not to crush his vocal cords, though Haxus sure did seem to like to choke him. Not even in a good way, Lance may add. He couldn't feel his legs as he desperately tried to get some sort of balance while Haxus slammed his shoulders into the concrete floor._

_Lance was sure he was more purple than tan now. He laughed to himself, ‘he probably looked like a Galra.’ All purple from anger, but instead Lance was just in pain. Purple pain? That sounded like a bad grape soda or something, must be tangy. Would it be fizzy to where it made a tongue numb? Cause he certain was all numb. His thoughts interrupted by a thud of the boot._

_Haxus tugged at the circular black collar attached to Lance’s throat, (when did they get that on him?) pulling him to see Haggar's figure silently watching, observing and testing Lances new limits. Well he has lasted much longer than before, gotta give him credit. Not like ‘enduring torture’ was a class course unfortunately._

_“I was able to get information from you before… it would not be difficult to do it again,” Haggar taunted, “I have studied you for years… that foul mouth of yours knows when to speak.”_

_Lance didn't open his mouth._

_“Tell me… Paladin… where have they headed… and who they are…”_

_Haxus grabbed Lance's jaw, ripping it open to a pained garbled scream as more yellow liquid would run down Lance's throat before he blacked out once again._

\----------------

Keith wasn't stupid. Again, he really, really isn't. Right? Would a stupid person be leaving his guaranteed safety in the early morning while everyone is asleep to go alone to check up on a dude who literally has proven he hates Keith because Keith basically wanted to murder him for some good solid minutes? Maybe.

Keith slid along the harsh bark of a tree, careful as to not step and snap a branch as he scurried from cover to cover. Silencing even his breathe as he tiptoed further to his goal. Remembering that there could be hidden Galra waiting for him in the person rising early morning shadows.

He didn't plan on going back to that forest house, hell he wanted to stay far far away from this hell hole. But something didn’t sit right in him. Keith himself said to forget about Lance to Shiro. It's not like Keith planned on _not_ doing that as well… He was just... curious. Not worried, obviously. Totally not. He was about a quarter into the forest now, not exactly sure how long it would take him to go in and out, but he just needed to get back before Shiro noticed. 

This was all Allura and Hunks fault anyways. They were the ones who had gave him some information, albeit he was eavesdropping, but he's just verifying the information himself now. It happened before everyone else passed out from lack of sleep, before Coran had shown them to their room. Hunk and Allura remained downstairs to chat as Shiro and Keith were led up the stairs, there was a long hallway with more doors again. Coran pointed out whose room was which and which were bathrooms. Coran stopped in the far right end of the hallway, in front of a light white door. 

“This one will be the Black Paladin! The one on the left,” Coran turned to point to the room across from it, “will be the Red Paladin!” Coran joyfully allowed them into the rooms. 

Keith wasn’t sure what they even meant by “Paladins”, he assumed it was a strange code name they liked to use. Shiro asked, but Allura shrugged it off as “something that shall be discussed after some sleep” which Keith was in full agreement. After all the walking and talking he was drained once again. He wasn’t sure how Shiro was able to stay awake this whole time. He only knew that he was the “Red Paladin” and they referred to Shiro as the “Black Paladin” Shiro seemed uneasy at the nickname, but did not bother to correct them.

“If you need anything such as water or any of the such go ahead and get it! Oh but lights are off now, I suggest you stay in your rooms for today, there will be close watch in the surrounding areas. It’s quite dangerous really, and also,” Coran emphasized in a deep tone lost of all his strange pep, “Do not go near Allura’s quarters.”

Coran recovered with an ill concealed cough, “Now off to bed!” he smiled, back to normal, he sauntered off with one final good night. 

Shiro surrendered to sleep as he waved Keith off from the door giving a sleepy half grin that made Keith’s heart melt. He wasn’t open to the idea that Shiro would be kept in a room away from his sights, but it would’ve seemed strange to ask for a double room. Shiro’s room was completely like Keith he noted after a look, Keith assumed all rooms looked like that from default. A simple small soft bed that he wasn’t sure could even fit people like Hunk or Shiro, a rather nice soft grey blanket, and a small wooden table with a chair set in the corner. The walls were the same as the rest, a dull white tannish color, and the carpet below tickled at Keith’s bare feet, a large window illuminated by the moon. It’s been some time since they had a proper house to sleep in; much less a proper room. 

Maybe that’s why Keith only slept for a good three hours. He wasn’t used to the feeling of the soft mattress under him as he pushed himself off the bed. Not used to not having to stretch out some knots and sore shoulders for minutes before walking. He was sure that no one was awake anymore as he went downstairs, wanting water. He wasn’t even sure where the kitchen was, but that wouldn’t stop any mandatory obligatory house search. He turned in front of the living room, that was when he heard them. Low whispers seeping from behind the door. He could distinctly hear Allura, who was trying to make her voice low, making her accent smooth. He heard a strange strained voice as well, the voice breaking up mid sentence from time to time.

“Allura, I’m worried…”

“Hunk, I’m sure it’s fine… Your friend is strong isn’t he?”

That voice was Hunk’s? His voice was subtle against Allura’s.

“He is… But Lance is Lance, he isn’t exactly a super human. I mean- he is Green, but that doesn’t mean that he is equal to Haggar…”

Lance?...

“Don’t be, I’m sure that we will find him! Once we are able to find our Blue Paladin we will focus our efforts on finding him alright? I will promise you!”

Blue Paladin? Keith understood why he was called the Red Paladin, he was categorized as Red. But there was no such thing as a “Blue faction” from what he knew.

“Please… he’s been my friend for so long, I don’t want to know what could be happening to him right now. If I could I would’ve barged right in to find him.”

“Don’t worry Hunk, go get some rest. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go back home to Shay with snot rolling down your face. In the morning we will try and explain what we are to the new Paladins. Pidge is already asleep, we should be ecstatic, Hunk! We finally found the other two members, soon we we should be able to form Voltron!”

“I can’t help but worry about all of this…I don’t doubt you Allura, but we can never know what will happen. I saw him being called in early this morning, his face told me everything. He didn’t want to be there, it was unregulated for Haggar to call him early anyways… No one is allowed to enter the forest so I can’t even check if he is back home or even safe!”

Allura’s next words fizzled in Keith’s ear. Voltron? Wait no- was Lance gone? Did they really leave him to die? That isn’t possible right? Keith thought back to what Ulaz and Thace has said before, that they weren’t afraid to “change” Lance. Keith shivered. They really let him die. Haggar called him in.

He caused his death.

Keith killed Lance.

Keith ran out the door with his shoes and knife before he could even question himself.

\----------------

“By the time I return, he shall speak. Fail and I will dispose of you myself.” Haggar snarled, turning away from the scene in front of her.

No-

No please don’t leave him.

Not with Haxus. 

All Lance could feel was the cold.

Seeping into his skin from the ground, wet yellow liquid burning but also freezing on his skin. The yellow intertwined with wine red blood. He could feel broken glass tearing at his legs.

He heard a chuckle from above as the only door clicked shut with a lock.

Time moved so slow out of water.

———————

Keith burst through the front door, not a soul in sight as he catches his hip on the corner of the couch and barreled through the empty lifeless kitchen. He ran up the stairs, only by muscle memory as he swiveled his head around the empty bedroom. This wasn’t funny, where was he? Keith opened every closet, drawer, door, to no avail. There wasn’t anybody home. Lance was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this feels really short despite being almost 5k words :,)
> 
> We are finally getting to some more major plot and decisive parts of the story so please bear with my rather infrequent updates! I suck at writing diplomacy! You don't even know how many times I rewrote Allura, Thace, and Ulaz. (Some small changes may happen as I am still rereading and unsatisfied with lots of this chapter!)


	6. Shiro's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately (or fortunately) this chapter took so long because it has tons of world building. I changed millions of stuff, played and deleted tons, but now it's here! Thank you all for being patient!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely and wonderful darlings of Editors for helping me and NOT DOING YOUR WORK LIKE YOU SHOULD BE- i'm sorry I love you. Thank you for helping me despite being busy :') Y'all are why this fic isn't trash.
> 
> Thank you to my IRL friend who PLEASE CALM DOWN I NEED TIME TO WRITE LADY- But for keeping me on my tracks and trying to help me with ideas!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments as well!! They're all so nice to read! :D

It was early morning now, Coran had called everyone to the kitchen, which they now knew was the door next to the stairs. He told Shiro that Hunk was in charge of food this morning and that he shouldn’t miss it for the world. Shiro stretched, he was excited for some home cooked meals again. He frowned as he remembered Lance’s cooking, but shook his head as he folded the blue blanket and his jacket that he threw off earlier last night desperate for some semblance of sleep. Shiro didn’t exactly have dreams, but he was sure he could sort of see a blur of images in the back of his mind which he shook off.

When Shiro stepped out of his room, Pidge gave an awkward hello and wave as she passed him outside the bathroom. She wore a plain green shirt with black shorts this time, seemingly still not really caring about her hair. She headed down the stairs, calling out with a tired “You should go wake up your friend, he hasn’t been responding to Coran and he doesn’t want to force his way in.”

Shiro made the mental note as he went to the bathroom near the stairs next to Pidge’s room. The bathroom was small, slightly messy with some miscellaneous objects poking out of drawers. The drawers had objects labeled with Pidge and Hunk’s name. Numerous objects such as a hairbrush, toothbrush, and strange containers with names that Shiro questioned. What was an “exfoliating jujube lotion”? They apparently had a very specific color scheme in their products. 

Reaching further in the bottom drawers Shiro found… Is… is this a gun? It was a large tacky blue metal object with a plug coming from the handle, there were buttons labeling high, medium, and low and on the other side cold and hot. There seemed to be no sort of chamber or trigger as Shiro peered into the strange oddly patterned circular head. He put it down, probably something he shouldn’t have touched in the first place.

Shiro looked at the mirror, his scar prominent on his nose. Just a few inches higher and he would have gone blind… Shiro tugged at the white strands of hair. His undercut now growing slightly out as well. He sighed, he was sure if he was on a wanted poster he would be found instantly. He clutched his right arm, hearing the metal clink on the counter top.

He was provided his own toothbrush that was black, which they apparently liked to associate him with strangely enough, and thankfully a white towel for if he wanted to shower. Shiro wasn’t the most familiar with showers, the most he had ever seen was in the gladiator rings when they would force him to stand under a shower head to clean up the blood from scars and… other things. 

Shiro decided to adventure, pushing away the floral curtain and slightly twitching at the sight of the shower head. You… you just turn the nozzle handle thing right? Which one? What is this fluffy ball thing?? Is that a razor? Who has facial hair to shave??? What are all these containers??? Why does it smell like fruit?? Who is eating in a shower???

Shiro closed the curtains. For another time and place one day. Maybe once he asked about what all the strange bottles and what to turn or press he would work up the courage to try it. He brushed his teeth, one of the more simpler things he understood while in the Red Faction. He spit, and decided his teeth were pretty nice and turned to walk out the door. Remembering Pidge’s words about Keith.

He went over to the door, seeing it was now labeled “Red Paladin”; what was up with the nicknames? Shiro had many questions, but knocked on the door softly at first. 

“Keith? Are you up?” Shiro whispered into the door. 

No response from the room.

“Keith?” Shiro called again, slightly louder. 

Keith was a rather light sleeper. Usually Keith would be up before Shiro either way. Shiro became worried as time passed with not a single sound. Shiro slowly opened the door, peering into the empty cold room. Keith wasn’t there. The blanket was scrunched up to the side by the wall, Keith's jacket gone. Other than that single strewn blanket it was clear that no one was there.

It wasn’t an understatement to say Shiro was panicking. Where was Keith? Shiro tried his best to not seem as scared as he felt inside, failing, he started speed walking down the stairs stomping as he tripped and skipped steps. Did they do something to him? Many scenarios twirled and dance inside Shiro's mind, playing out all at the same time mashing into each other. His head was now hurting, images and voices mixed together like a large barrier-

“Where is Keith?” Shiro flung the door open to the kitchen, startling Allura who was drinking coffee, Coran and Hunk who were cooking in aprons, and Pidge who was spreading some peanut butter on bread. 

Allura was wearing a clean dress shirt and a petite skirt as she calmly placed her coffee down from her lips.

“Was he not in his room?” She asked, voice soft.

“No, he wasn’t. I didn’t see him, he wasn’t there.” Shiro paced in the room, looking at every wall while the smell of coffee, eggs, and other smells he could not recognize made him pull from his thought. 

It smelled… really good. Shiro almost drooled as Hunk came out with a large pile of eggs, bread that smelled sweet, circular plain bread, and something crispy golden brown. Shiro wasn’t exactly sure what most of them were, but the smell drew him in. He would've stopped if there was a drum beating in his head.

“Wait- no, I don’t know where Keith is.”

“Chill bro, he ran back in the direction y’all came. And that isn’t a joke or me being rude, I check the cameras every time I wake up.” Pidge announced. 

“He went back to the forest? Why would he-“

“Calm down, he will come back, I’m sure.” Pidge spoke through a bite of bread. 

Shiro did not calm down though. What was Keith doing back there? What was his reasoning for such a dangerous action? Shiro turned to dash out of the room before everyone heard a soft click from the door. 

Keith strolled into the room, looking dead tired. He clearly had little to no sleep. His face dazed as he stood waiting for someone to just ask him the question. Shiro wished he could’ve said relief washed over him, but at the sight of Keith even more worries began.

“Where were you?” Shiro asked, trying to mask his worried anger.

Keith looked away from Shiro, something strange casted in his eyes and Keith’s shoulders were slumped dejectedly. Shiro wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but he was sure going to find out what was bothering Keith. It wasn’t like he would hide it from him right? Thankfully Shiro's head was helping in lessening the pain to a small degree.

“Keith-“ 

“W-Wait,” Allura frantically stood up. She ran over to where Keith stood in the kitchen door entrance. “Where were you? I need to know, it is urgent.”

“Why? I just went out for a bit, that’s all…” Keith tried to lie. He didn’t exactly want it to be known that he eavesdropped on Hunk and Allura early in the morning. 

“No, that is not possible,” Allura patted down on Keith’s body with her hands, flitting her hand from his sides to his chest. “You were in a concentrated area.”

The room went cold as the walls started to morph and fold in on itself. The dull walls shifting to dark black endless vastness, the ground now felt like he was simply standing on air. Keith screamed a flurry of creative curses, not sure what was happening as Allura seemed more illuminated pink. No, everyone in the room was with them. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge illuminated in Yellows and Green, simply standing behind Allura as if everything becoming dark was another everyday occurrence. Shiro was confused, scared, not sure what was happening but wasn’t able to evening his own footing. Needless to say Shiro fell to his knees.

Shiro was not able to move. He felt himself being suspended in the air as if he were in space. Unable to move as he looked at the others with frightened confusion. The walls seeming just black and the floor ceased to ever exist. That was when bright lights started fluttering and expanding across the room, the room became covered in red, blue, green, purple, and yellow stars. They massed all together in a stunning display of universes and nebulas.

A strange glow emitted from Keith’s chest catching the other's attention. The glow continued as all Keith could do was stare in astonishment of how intensely it glowed. A strange warm feeling was being pushed where Keith’s heart was, leaving all the rest of his body feeling cold. While staring at the intense glow, a bright red shape appeared. It materialized and simply popped out from his chest leaving a strange abandoned feeling.

“This is my… power you could say.” Allura smiles, releasing her hands to touch at the now materialized glowing red lion. 

It was a damn red lion. An actual image of a lion dyed red. A very very large lion. The lion purred as it wrapped itself in Allura’s embrace, as if falling into the arms of a friend they had not seen in a long time. The lion sauntered towards Keith, it’s head held up high as if judging him, Shiro was sure Keith would’ve fought it if this whole situation wasn’t completely mind boggling. The lion then pounced towards the others, Pidge and Hunk flinched at the speed of the lion before a smaller yellow and green lion tackled the red, sending it flying back towards Keith. Shiro was afraid that they were going to tear at each other until the lions started playfully rolling and nipping at each other. 

“Welcome to the astral plane, Red and Black Paladin.” Allura giggles, raising a hand towards the lions, they seemed to get her cue, the lions gathered around her. Calmly sitting in wait as their tails wagged with stimulation of freedom. 

“What the hell is this!?” Keith yelled at Allura, pointing at the ethereal lions which growled lowly in response. 

“It would have been harder to explain without visuals. I would much rather not be called crazy if I were to tell you that all magic is connected to these lions.” 

“No, I am sure we are going crazy!” Keith screamed, not even sure what to question or to look at first.

“Allura, before I pass out please explain.” Shiro heaved into the darkness. 

Strangely enough his headache was gone. Now only replaced with fear.

“Allura I was cooking!” Hunk cried out, feeling the loss of his breakfast.

“Do not worry Hunk, we will return soon.Thankfully time does not move in the astral plane. I will explain everything, but for now... please allow me to know your name, Black Paladin. We have not exactly had a proper introduction,” Allura said as she materialized the same sofas from the living room, now they were just glowing a light pink and strangely transparent. “Take a seat. I do not want you to fall over.”

——————-

It was no easy feat getting Keith and Shiro to get used to the bouncy but yet slick floors of the Astral Plane. Hunk and Coran ended up having to escort them from their frozen position to the sofas, which they both still questioned would lift them. The green lion walked calmly with a slink over to where Pidge sat, attempting to sit on her lap, facing Pidge to nuzzle her and slightly lifting her glasses from her nose as they shared a moment; the lion was the size of him! The yellow lion stood anxiously patiently next to Hunk, giving him personal space to stroke the lions golden fur, that lion was as big as Pidge, which was only slightly smaller than Keith, Shiro laughed.

Shiro was half expecting the red lion that came from Keith would pounce on him and tear him into minuscule scraps of meat, but the lion stayed by Allura’s side on the floor, head held up high in a snobby way. Shiro wasn’t sure what was happening. At all. He sat by Keith again on the same couch, facing Allura and Coran with Pidge and Hunk curiously staring in between the two couches from a third couch. Shiro turned to face Allura, right, introductions. What a perfectly out of this world meeting- Shiro internally slapped himself for that.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, call me Shiro for short. This is Keith.” Shiro tried his best to keep his voice from wavering. 

Pidge visibly shook, Shiro was not sure why, but it could have been easily explained by the lion lapping at her nose. Keith didn’t see the need to talk, as Shiro tried to get some sort of question answered. 

“What is this?”

“This is the Astral plane. It is Allura’s ability!” Coran huffed his chest in pride. “It is the very place in between time and space, you could say!”

“Her power is being able to send us into a black hole and summon translucent lions?” Keith asked, still very very unnerved. 

“No no, it is not as simple as that!” Coran replied, but was hushed by Allura.

She kept brushing at the red lions fur as she spoke “Pidge, how long has it been since the start of what you all call “magic”?” 

“Around ten thousand years ago, I believe.” Pidge said from behind a walls of the green lions fur.

“Thank you Pidge,” Allura turned back to face Shiro and Keith, “Over ten thousand years ago a power called “Voltron” appeared. It was a powerful being created by my father.” 

“Being created by your father? What is that supposed to mean?” Shiro asked quite bothered that he wasn’t understanding anything.

“It was not exactly a creation… it is quite difficult to explain. My father had a driving force that ended in the creation or appearance of the lions… though they were “created” it is as if they had a life of their own. They were capable of complex thoughts and unimaginable power. Powers far greater than any normal human. Oh, but they are not able to speak any known languages.”

“Powers like yours?” Shiro perked. 

“Yes… I am sure you have heard of the name Zarkon, correct?”

“More than correct! Who hasn’t heard that shit’s name yet!” Keith yelled, causing the red lion to emit a small growl.

“Zarkon used to be on the same team as my father. The same team that had caused Voltron to appear.”

Shiro interrupted her, “You keep saying Voltron, but what is Voltron?” 

“Oh sorry! Voltron is the name of these lions… well, the group of lions together!”

Shiro shifted on his feet, not exactly sure on what to do. 

“So ten thousand years ago? Your father created some magical lions?... Wait… How are you alive?” Shiro asked, but immediately saw Allura’s excited face flinch.

“I… he… Zarkon wanted to use the powers of the lions for his own means… he wished to take control of the world and use the lions powers against others. My father was going to show the lions to the world, but Zarkon wanted to keep it a secret. Unfortunately they got in a dispute over the ordeal.”

“So judging by the outcome…” Shiro swallowed.

“My parents and I lived in a high security house. I am not sure how but by the time I was awake my father was telling me that it was dangerous in the house, so he was going to put me somewhere safe. It turns out that place was the astral plane accompanied by Coran. Most of my time in the astral plane I am not fond of but Coran helped me through it. As you have heard before, in the astral plane time does not pass. It is not a memory I wish to remember, but Coran has filled me in on my fathers internal affairs and suspicions of Zarkon’s tyranny while we were together.” Allura bit at her bottom lip.

“No one truly has the power to control the lions, nor the astral plane. Before we thought Alfor, Allura’s father was able to but it continued on even after… well his unfortunate event.” Coran chimes in.

“When the lions finally weakened enough for me and Coran to escape we had seen how much had changed in the world. The chaos and ruins of how my father's life research was used by Zarkon who betrayed him.” Allura was fuming.

“Wait, I thought Allura was like lion goddess mastermind lady?” Hunk added, eyebrow raising by his orange headband.

“No no, the lion's control the astral plane! If we were able to control this area then we would have- well… escaped before ten thousand years passed.” Corans voice trailed off solemnly at the end.

“The lions were created by my father, so they followed his instructions as best as they could. That was until their soul started to disperse. That is where what you guys call magic comes from.” 

“What do you mean by that? That we just started gaining powers because these lions had somehow… fused into us?” Shiro bit his lip.

“Well, this is why I brought you to the astral plane… other than some abrupt circumstances… there are in total five lions. There is green, red, yellow, blue, and black.”

“One for each faction, other than the blue and black. There is also a lion for each,” Pidge continued for Allura, “From what I’ve come to understand it’s that these lions have been losing parts of their souls to humans. They’re in control of each factions powers as well. The reason why the Red lion is the largest is because he’s the pickiest… or really it’s because most people can’t control him. The Yellow faction is the largest, so the yellow lion is the smallest… you get me?” 

Pidge threw her hands up in a nonchalant shrug. Her lion also threw a somehow sassy look. What was happening? 

Shiro tried his best to wrap his head around this new load of information. “Uh, yeah, I believe so. The more population in each faction just means that more of that lion is loss, correct? What exactly does this mean? You kept calling me “Black Paladin” so it that related to the black lion?”

“You control the black lion… is what I wish I could say,” Allura nervously looked away. “There is no Black Faction… because the black lions soul has only split twice.”

“The souls are shared, but the lions are picky, they want to choose who has their fraction.” Coran said in place of Allura.

“The reason why I cannot find the blue lion is… is because it is too vast. The blue lion is the most accepting lion of them all. I can not pinpoint it in the waves of the souls. It is similar to the form of water. Simply too vast and slips when I get too close.”

“Wait, does everyone have a blue lion in their soul then? What does the blue lion have access to?” Shiro asked.

“No, not everybody unfortunately, but also fortunately. The blue lion has no powers from what I have seen. Again, the lions were made quite early in my life counting the thousand years. My father left me in the dark about the actual abilities of the lions but in the astral plane most of the lions showed me their abilities. The blue lion however… it was the one that usually kept me company. That is why I am sure that the blue lion has chosen a fitting person.” Allura smiled fondly at the memory.

“Our souls are mixed with a little bit of colorful lions, they are the cause of magic, Zarkon is evil, we need the ones who can control the lions. That’s really the only information that is needed right now. Allura, they just woke up so let them have some time to think over this. I have to go to work.” Pidge summarized the conversation.

——————

Pidge was off to work, which concerned Shiro because he was sure she was too young to have a job. Perhaps in the Green Faction their age for jobs were much lower, or less extensive. To be fair she said her job was simply to go and file confidential records of sorts, her words, not his. 

Shiro was now sitting with Keith, listening to Hunk explain some more about what to expect as Shiro munched on what he now knew as hash browns. Hunk educated him on the new foods, those that included a bagel and french toast. Keith was chewing on a piece of French toast, listening to Hunk who was going on about the importance of health now. 

When they got back from the astral plane, Shiro immediately wanted to faceplant and go back to sleep. Crippling nihilism be damned, this was a whole different step. He had many many more new questions. His biggest one was probably why Allura couldn’t make his lion appear. 

In the astral plane Allura talked about more things than Shiro could process in the whole hour. The lions being the ultimate power source, and that wasn’t a joke, the lions were the reason why everyone had these abilities anyways. The reason why Allura had to find all of the so called “Paladins” was because they apparently had the largest fraction of the lions soul. Which she never explained how she could tell who had the most, but Shiro would surely question her once he sat down with her again. She explained so much but in the end Shiro couldn’t understand half of it. 

“You fellows are the practically the strongest people on this planet if we went according to how much of the lions souls you have! Be honored, the lions have chosen you!” Coran followed.

“We must make use of your powers. We all have a common goal, do we not? To take down Zarkon and destroy the boundaries they had put up?” Allura said, staring Shiro dead in the eyes.

He couldn’t exactly back away and tell them that their only goal was to escape. Taking on Zarkon would end up in escape surely, if not death. Shiro contemplates their actions, sure they were a group that seemed to know what they were doing. But did they have the ability to execute it? Would be really be able to go against Zarkon?

“The black lion has only split twice. For you, and for Zarkon.”

Shiro shivered. He’s seen Zarkon before. Shiro didn’t have to look behind himself to see his menacing gaze on his back as he fought in the gladiator ring. The gladiator ring… Shiro grinds his teeth on the last pieces left of hash brown. He never wanted to have anything in common with Zarkon... He didn't want to think of what that entailed.

“Hey, you okay? The food didn't do anything to you. It’s okay, I know it’s a lot to try to understand. I was like that,” Hunk said, pulling Shiro and Keith up from thought. Turns out they both were solemnly chewing harshly. “Oh yeah, you guys finish up eating and I’ll be back in a bit.”

Shiro and Keith had no intentions on getting up and trying to move. They were sitting in the dining room, eating a plate of Hunk’s specialty. Pidge was gone, Allura went to go get some supplies, whatever they needed and Coran also went to work. It was only Hunk and Keith with him now. Shiro decided he had to man up, accept the circumstances now and simply try to work with them. He began to actually eat to fill himself, Shiro urged Keith to do the same, though Keith still lazily chewed half dazed. 

“So… can you tell me where you went to last night?” Shiro whispered, catching Keith tense slightly.

“I… I went back to the house. You know, where that g- Lance was?” Keith muttered from a mouth full of bagel. 

“Why would you go there again? What happened? Did he try and kick you out again? Why did you go there alone?”

“Too many questions. He wasn’t there, everyone was asleep and you deserved some rest so I went alone. Not like I’d really ask you to come.”

“Keith… were you worried for him?” Shiro was honestly aghast. 

“... He wasn’t there,” Keith mumbled. “Come to my room later, I have something to show you.”

“What-“ Shiro said before the door opened up again.

“I’m back! Anyways, you guys really needed to stop looking like a poor motorcycle gang with only one pair of clothing. Though I guess you really only have those clothing, so here is some new ones.” Hunk came back in, a box in his hands overfilled with various articles of clothing. 

“Some of theses might not fit you guys, but these are some of our clothes. Mine and pidges. If we really need to then we can try and venture the unknown root of Corans clothing. Trust me, these are your best bet if you don’t want to look… interesting.” Hunk plopped the heavy box on the floor between the two with a loud thud. “Get some clothes and change then come back. We have stuff to talk about.”

—————

Shiro came back to the dining room first, Keith still struggling with the clothes in his room. Shiro wore a simple black short sleeve shirt with dark black pants tucked into his pants. Shiro also has some nice black fingerless gloves and his trusty metal chain around his right arm. The only real thing with color was a brown utility belt attached at his hip. Not that he had anything to keep in it, but he figured it may come in handy. Hunk applauded his “minimalistic approach” not that Shiro knew what that meant, though he felt it was an insult regardless. 

“Sit down, I don’t work until a few hours so you can count on me to answer anything that isn’t astral plane, lion, history, Allura, and Coran related.” Hunk said, patting down on the counter where he stood behind. 

Shiro followed and went to sit in front of Hunk. He was dressed in a loose yellow shirt and some cargo pants, not bad Shiro had to admit. Keith wandered into the room, Shiro looked to see what Keith had chosen and did not regret it. 

“How did you end up looking even more like a punk?” Hunk said, honestly seeming curious. 

Keith wore a skin tight shirt that was black with red stripes under his armpit and down, it clung to his chest and was held down by his earlier jacket tied around his waist with dark jeans that seemed washed out to a harsh smoke grey. Shiro could see the glint of Keith’s knife hiding underneath the jacket. Shiro smiled at the signature fingerless gloves on Keith’s hands. 

“The shirt was tight…” 

“You could’ve pulled something else out.” Shiro laughed, not that he was complaining. He could stare at that for days.

Keith went and sat to the left of Shiro, slightly red at the ears. Hunk turned back to them, without Shiro noticing Hunk had already done the dishes and cleaned the table of their mess. Hunk seemed to smile in pride as he had shown off his talent.

“Thanks for the food, it was really good Hunk.” Shiro smiles, genuinely full and appreciating how amazing the taste was even with how deep in thought he was. 

“No problem. Sometimes I feel like that’s the only thing I’m good at…” Hunk sighed. Pulling off the apron that has been tied around his waist. 

“I’m sure that’s not true, after all you have the most power in the Yellow Faction right? I’m sure that you’re at least good with your abilities.”

Hunks face fell. “I wish… But at the same time it’s a blessing I can’t use my powers well. Well, anyways I guess since we are on the topic; what are your powers? Mines metal manipulation. Just a mental power that doesn’t do much.” 

Hunk demonstrated with a silver fork he held by the handle, the prongs quivered like jelly dancing in a weird hypnotic way before bending to morph together to make a reflective spoon. Keith was hyper focused on the smooth surface, Shiro was sure he could see sparkles in his eyes. 

“I’m a shapeshifter. Well, I say that but I can really only shift my right arm.” Shiro said, thankful that he didn’t show much on his face. 

Shiro held out his right arm, away from Hunk, and shifted his arm. With the creaking of metal and a splitting sound Shiro's arm bent and twisted. The arm grew twice in size, his fingers gangly and metal nails curved, dangerously cutting through air. Wires pouring out of the sides and visible where metal met each other. Shiro didn’t like the sight of it. He didn’t want to remember how he got the power. Shiro let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his arm slide back into place at its correct size.

When Shiro turned around Keith’s face was worried, but he didn’t act. Hunk was wide eyed, rather horrified but he was justified, he just saw a large gigantic metal claw as big as him after all. Hunk regained his composure after a few jittery movements and fast but rather loud mumbling. 

“I’m a fire user. I can create fire, use it, all that jazz. Yes it will burn you if you touch it, I’m not sure why but it hurts everyone but Shiro. I can’t change the color of the flames. And if I wanted to I could burn my whole body, but it will set fire to everything around me.” Keith listed off. 

Keith simply held out his left hand, letting it burst into red, yellow, and orange flames as if it were normal. Hunk visibly jumped back. Sounding as if he were chanting prayers, Shiro could sympathize. The flames danced around Keith’s hand but died in an instant with a small puff of smoke. 

“So this is the powers of Reds…” Hunk said, entranced as he went back to slightly hover a distance from the counter.

“Yeah, so what if it is?” Keith bared his teeth. 

“Keith, calm down. He probably hasn’t met any other Reds.” 

Shiro was liking the so far calm interaction, he did not want to ruin it now. He rather liked Hunk after all. 

“I-I have. Just… never seen them use their skills,” Hunk nervously said. “Wait… your clothes aren’t on fire?”

“Oh, yeah, they don’t burn my clothes. It’s a fickle power?” Keith questioned himself. 

“Hunk, we aren’t exactly sure what the lions, our powers, or this world really is. We don’t know who you guys are” Shiro said switching the attention.

Before the world was so black and white, It was kill or be killed, survival of the fittest, a world where they couldn’t trust anyone and had to keep running. Shiro still unfortunately couldn’t say he trust them, some allies that they are forced to trust if they wanted to stay alive. Shiro never questioned Keith’s powers, how did powers even come to be? How did they begin and when would they end? What was it like outside the red walls?

“The lions… I said before I wouldn’t be able to answer any of that. Sorry to say but most of us haven’t been outside the walls. Information being brought in with newspapers and books are monitored and manipulated. The only one with that sort of knowledge in our group is Pidge. But I can tell you everything about the other factions. I am allowed to travel through the walls, though I’m sure you already know, or else I wouldn’t be here to talk to you.” Hunk volunteered.

“How… how are you able to move around freely?” Keith asked. 

“I said I’m a metal manipulator, just not exactly a good one. The Yellow Faction is the largest faction and is filled with thousands of talented people. In the Yellow Faction we work day and night with little rest. It’s… it’s what you would expect from slaves. Right when you get admitted into the faction you get a working visa. Even our living conditions are minimal at best. I used to work at the mines with my girlfriend, but I was not meeting the quota everyday.” Hunk grit his teeth, “If one can’t work then they will just be replaced, which means since I couldn’t do my job they in turn put me somewhere else I can work. Which just so happens I can cook really well! if it wasn’t for that… I probably wouldn’t be here. So I travel around all the areas to cook for those who do work.” Hunk concluded, his arms folded and his brows furrowing. 

Shiro wasn’t aware before, never really questioned how the Galra has gotten the resources to run the Factions. So the Yellow Faction was the working class… Shiro knew that each area had their own work cut out for them, but not like this. Only certain Reds that were verified to work could have a job. Just imagining a whole demographic being forced to do work was unheard of in the red world. Shows how ignorant the Red Faction was… The most the rumors would talk about was the green wall and the outside world. There was little to no information on the Yellow.

“Oh but it isn’t too bad. I get to meet new people, learn lots of stuff. Sadly I am still not allowed to leave. But I wouldn’t leave Shay, my girlfriend anyways. She’s really the reason why I want to take Zarkon down you know. Well of course she isn’t the only reason but she’s always my priority.”

Shiro could relate. The most this world offers is any comfort of another person. Even then the walls make it nearly impossible. Hunk swayed and leaned on the counter. Keith’s face still with processing. 

“I’m glad that it wasn’t just a fully bad experience from the start then. But why don’t you smuggle Shay in to the green faction?” Keith said flippantly.

“Well we all have trackers so we can’t exactly leave. Don’t you guys have them? It’s in our left ear.” Hunks brows furrowed further as he ghosted a hand along his ear, pinching the top part.

“Tracker?” Keith slightly yelled. 

Keith traced his earlobe, pinching in each section trying to feel anything. Keith’s face seemed relieved, Shiro took that as a fortunate ‘no’. Shiro knew he wouldn’t find anything there, but he made show as he ran over his ear. He knew it was in his arm already.

“Strange, I always thought they tagged all Reds and Yellows.” Hunk said, but allowed the conversation to die down.

Shiro knew that Hunk would have much more information about the factions than him, but Shiro didn’t realize how harmful this system was to everyone. That some people would be born in the faction blissfully unaware that they were being used as a tool. Shiro didn’t know it could happen, but his hatred for the world and especially Zarkon had astronomically grown. 

“Oh yeah, Allura wanted me to ask something because she had to go so early. Where were you? Again these are her words, but she said that she could see specks on blue clinging on to you. No clue what that means, but I think it may relate to the blue lion.” Hunk left the question out for Keith to answer. 

Blue lion? Keith went back to Lance’s house… there was no way that was coincidence right? Is it even possible? Shiro pinched his left arm to bring himself to reality. Keith looked confused for the most part. Shiro was also curious as to why he had been so silent most of this time. What exactly happened at the house? What did Allura see?

“I… I was at a Green's house. In the forest. Yeah.” Keith stumbled out, not really sure what to say. 

Keith didn’t want to be found out about his eavesdropping in front of the same person he was listening in on. Shiro appreciated Keith’s effort. But Hunk seemed to get the cue on Keith’s cryptic hints. 

“A house in the forest… Lance?” Hunk gasped in realization.

“Wait you know Lance?” Shiro asked, feeling slightly out of the loop.

“Better than know! I met him when I was nine! I’ve known him since I started working in the Green section ages ago! Keith you went to his house? How is that possible? Is he okay? No one is allowed to enter the forest at all times unless Haggar approves of them.” Hunk exasperatedly begged for information.

“I… Well the blade had dropped Shiro and I in the forest for a week alone after they helped us they told us that it would keep us hidden as long as we stayed hidden deep in the woods. We traveled further in and we saw a house, and that's where we uh- met him.” Keith mumbled.

“Is he okay? Did he really let a pair of strangers into his house that is very dangerous. I’ll have to talk to him about that if… when I see him.” Hunk let out all his worries on to Keith.

“Sorry Hunk, I went back to the house because I heard your conversation late last night with Allura… Lance wasn't there. And he didn’t exactly… expect us to come in.”

Hunk went silent as Keith nervously burrowed a hole with his gaze into the granite counter. Shiro wasn’t exactly sure how to take the information either. It dawned on him finally, they really had just left him alone. The blade came with Haggar to his house. Lance was put at stake due to them. The galra already knew Lance was hiding him and Keith.

Hunk was going to absolutely kill them.

\-----------------

The headache returned to Shiro and needless to say Hunk was not in the best of moods, but neither were the two who had to recall that same moment again and again. Hunk had left the kitchen afterwards, Shiro could hear him chanting to calm down to himself, which worried Shiro immensely. The slam of the door after Hunk exited told the story.

“I need to go to work. Allura said not to leave the house, so stay inside.” was all Hunk had said before he left the two uncomfortable in their seats.

“That went swimmingly.” Shiro tried to joke to Keith who was not having it.

“Forget it. Come on, I have something I have to show you. I found it while I was looking in his house for him.”

Shiro was surprised that Keith would ever admit to searching for Lance, but realized the connotation.

“You ransacked his house while he was away? He could’ve… Could’ve left the house for awhile.”

“Shiro that is bullshit and you know it. Don’t try to force optimism while you know that you're wrong and that you know what actually happened. Yes I took it but I have my good reason okay?” Keith spat out.

Well that didn’t hurt, but he truly wasn’t wrong. Keith was changing rather rapidly which was confusing Shiro. Wasn’t this something Keith would usually not get involved in? Keith grabbed Shiro’s left arm and dragged him up the stairs to his temporary room. In the room Shiro could see a new addition to the mess Keith was making. It was a blue bag, small and unsuccessfully hidden in the blue blanket. 

“Keith you stole his bag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say this right now, I do not see Hunk as a joke for food. Most scenes with him are with food but it has its reason, which was in the chapter. I just wanted to say that now, if it seems like i'm using Hunk as a "Food is everything in life" character please tell me because that is not what i'm trying to make him come across as.
> 
> If anything is rather confusing please tell me as well and I'll try my best to change or fix it!
> 
> Next Chapter: Lance (Finally!)


	7. Lances POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my terrific editors/betas who are just the best people that deserve a break :,)!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments as well it's fun interacting with y'all and hearing what you guys are excited for or are expecting!
> 
> [Talk to me on my tumblr?](https://elenuraity.tumblr.com/)

_“Andrea? Where were you?” Lance asked in a whisper._

_It was late in the night, Lance was waiting for his sister to come home. Or really he was just laying in bed trying to sleep when she bounded through the door._

_“Shhhh! Mom may hear!” His sister snuck around his bed._

_“Too late for that!” His mother yelled as she suddenly appeared from the doorway, surprising both of the children. “Where were you?!” His mother yelled in concern._

_“I was just at Leira’s!”_

_“Now that friend of yours really isn’t a good influence you know!”_

_“Mom it’s okay! I know so I was going home!” Andrea rolled her eyes._

_“I’m glad you know where you need to be. Now you’re grounded for a week.”_

_“A week!?” Andrea yelled._

_“That’s for breaking curfew. You know where home is, so stay here.” His mother said, leaving the room without another word to the fuming girl._

_“This sucks!” Andrea sighed._

_“She just misses you, that’s all.” Lance's brother Leon, who also should’ve been asleep, popped out from his room, coming out after his mother left._

_“Sure she does, she just loves the extra work I bring in…” Andrea bitterly insulted herself._

_“Mom doesn’t think of you like that, ya idiot. She missed us, you know? We are getting to the age where we start leaving home after all.”_

_“She has Lance and Maria at home. She has another one coming!”_

_“But, we are the eldest of these little rascals. Doesn’t make us any less her children.” Leon pat Lance’s hair._

_“I know… she just wants us home.” Andrea said, before excusing herself to her room._

—————

Lance wasn’t sure what was happening. His first thought was “wow I’m alive” before he started to question how or why. What… what happened? Lance didn’t open his eyes, he was afraid of what he would see. Instead he decided to trust his sense of touch. He could feel vibrations… was he being transported? He could tell he was lying down on an uncomfortable surface. That was not a good sign. He tested out his limbs trying to count them. His left arm still attached, his right arm still attached, his legs… he couldn’t feel them. 

Lance’s eyes opened involuntarily with fear. He couldn’t see his legs. It was light out… he could see the sun… it wasn’t a fading purple light… His eyes were not at all adjusting as fast as he wanted them to. Lance tried to shake his legs, get any response. Something was covering his legs. That was just it right? Lance was heaving by the time his thought process was going into overdrive. 

“Lance, calm down.” 

That voice…

It was Sendak. 

Oh thank god it was Sendak. Relief washed over Lance. It was Sendak. Lance wasn’t in a tank, he was breathing and alive. The vibrations… Was the familiar bumps of Sendak's car. Lance was laying on the back seats of Sendak’s car. Lance wanted to cry, was he finally going home? 

“S-Sendak…” Lance managed to croak out from his dry throat, albeit it came out like a guttural squeak.

“Do not try and speak, I managed to contact a doctor that would look at your injuries. I am taking you there now, but if you do not be careful something may burst.” Sendak’s monotone voice washed over Lance. 

“Do...ctor? It-it isn’t Hagg-“

“It is not. I managed to reserve a small private unknown business on the outskirts of the Faction. Do not worry, they will not question your injuries origins.” Sendak interrupted.

“Th- Ow- that doesn’t really help me c-calm down.” Lance hissed and tried his best at a light hearted laugh but failed as he could feel a rib quite seriously tearing through layers of skin.

“Do not talk. If putting on some music will help you stop talking then tell me.” 

Lance weighed the pros and cons. If there was some really good music on then he probably would want to start dancing. But on the other hand silence was never ever Lance’s best friend. Not like he could really fight the pain enough to dance either way.

“Turn it on.” Lance smiled.

Sendak turned on the radio, flipping through channels to find music that wouldn’t cause lance to try to sing or dance. Aka boring instrumental music that would probably put Lance to sleep. Lance wanted to argue with Sendak but felt just worn out. Damn him for knowing Lance too well.

“Sendak… my legs.” Lance murmured in a low tone unsure if Sendak had truly heard him over some rather intense violin plucking.

“I covered them in a blanket. They are not in the best condition so it was best to make it so that you would not move them much. Do not bother testing that.” Sendak warned.

“Yo- you’re the boss.” 

That meant his legs were still there, right? That they were just beaten pretty badly, but still there. Lance tried his hardest to cling to that hope. Soon lance started memorizing the engines rumble, the feeling of gravel on the tires. He couldn’t stand silence.

“Sen… how did you-“

“Quiet. I got you out pulling some strings. Just be glad I got you out of there before they truly did kill you.” Sendak’s face was hidden from Lance but he could almost imagine it clearly. 

Sendak turned the music station. It wasn’t exactly any better, but it had a vocalist. Lance smiled at the intention. Lance would never say it out loud but Sendak was the closest thing to a father figure. Sure he just drove him from place to place, but he saw him everyday whether he liked him or not. Which he did like him, they’ve been through a lot together. Lance drew himself in a big bubble while he focused on the fond past memories, forgetting the stinging surges of pain. 

—————

The next time Lance opened his eyes it was still daylight thankfully. Lance enjoyed the rays of sunshine on his annoyingly paler than usual skin. Lance also enjoyed Sendak carrying him like a princess, but not like Lance would ever say that to his face. Sendak was careful to manhandle Lance into position as he hauled him from outside of the car. Sendak was huge, so Lance was sure he would be okay. Sendak maneuvered Lance so that his covered legs would stay still, but also not hit any stray objects like walls. Lance loved his considerate side. His head jumbled every time Sendak took a quick step.

Lance enjoyed to coolness of Sendak’s body before he realized the lighting changed from the yellow rays of sun to bright overbearing white lights. Lance burrowed his head into Sendak’s white dress shirt, not caring that Sendak was going to get angry at him wrinkling the material. He deserved some cuddles, and damn was he not going to try and grab some at the best opportunity.

Lance didn’t pay attention as he heard voices being directed at their direction, Sendak replied for him as Lance curled in on himself. He wasn’t able to exactly recollect on the past events, not sure if he truly wanted to either but he wanted to atleast attempt to.

Sendak haphazardly dropped Lance (carefully) onto one of those white chair bed table hybrid in the medical offices Lance never bothered to remember the name of. So he really was in a hospital… Haggar was going to really kill him… well technically Haxus, but either way it would’ve became messy. Just how did Sendak get Lance out of there? Lance wobbled, his breath hitching as he felt the sudden pain at his lungs resurface. He lunged to hug Sendak’s arm with a whimper of pain, which Sendak replies by giving up his arm with a sigh. Sendak moves Lance so that he was laying on the table and he so that Lance was just holding his hand. 

It had been such a long time since Lance visited an actual hospital. Most of the time he would be treated by Haggar in her lab, effective yes, but worth it? Definitely not. Lance focused on his body, realized that he could feel a clump of sticky liquid still stuck in his trachea. He wanted to puke, heave, or just simply get it out but trying to breathe in enough air hurt his chest. He squeezed Sendak’s cold hand, who simply squeezed in return.

“The doctor should be here soon. Just wait, and don’t move.” 

“Don’t h-have to tell me again, b-boss.” Lance smiled.

It really wasn’t long when a very skinny male nurse popped into the room. They skidded around, checking lance’s temperature and blood pressure without much words. More like strange noises? Their small arms wrapping equipment around lance’s arms, Lance hadn’t eaten in days and he was even larger than the nurse. Lance still managed to be concerned despite currently feeling like he wanted to pass out when the nurse applied pressure anywhere. The nurse wrote on some papers on the table nearby.

The nurse gave them a thumbs up and then left the room again. Lance was oddly giddy over the normal procedure being done. They were left in silence before another man came in, thankfully more lively and lean. A ginger man in a doctor's suit walked in. He tweaked his mustache as he stopped over to Lance. He placed a clipboard filled with paper on the desktop next to his hip. 

“Hello, Mr. Lance McClain? The name is Dr. Smythe! Today we got a full examination as well as a scan, well you’ll be here for quite some time as we get the equipment set up! Hold on for a tick!” Dr. Smythe called back the nurse, telling them to get some sort of machine ready. 

The doctor removed the blanket that covered Lances legs, Lance could finally see his legs. They were filled with unnaturally large bruises, purple, blue, and black. He didn’t remember getting so many… just how long did he black out? Dr. Smythe ghosted his hand lightly over areas of his body, rolling up Lances sleeves. He would ask if it hurt or stung when he pressed down, checked for breathing, and asked Lance if he could bend his joints. 

“Amazingly enough the bruises seem like a ruse! Your legs and arms are fully functional like the young gent you are! It may sting quite a bit but you should be able to walk like a fully grown Cervus Camelopardalis! You’re slightly malnourished and seem lethargic, but as long as you eat and get some sun you will be okay! Now, your ribs are in worse condition though, but we will need a scan to see which ones are broken! This will just take a moment!”

Well he certainly was a colorful character.

Dr. Smythe left the room, leaving Lance and Sendak. Lance breathed in relief; it really was a normal hospital. He was going to be fine. He has Sendak here, he’s going to get help and stay with him right? His arms and legs were intact, he would be okay.

“Lance, I am going to have to ask you to walk over to the scan. Do believe me when I say you will be able to walk and some activity will help you! Oh and also please change into the gown provided by BBB, my nurse, okay?” 

Sendak helped gently position Lance to sit straight up on the table. He could feeling his ribs creaking, but he tried to focus on his first step. As expected his legs had trembled from under use. Lance probably looked like a newborn deer with the way Sendak supported him as he walked. The nurse, now known as BBB, handed Lance a gown to change into. Now that Lance had thought about it how did Sendak get him his old clothes? Questions for later, recovery now.

Lance went to the bathroom in the hallway and changed there. Removing his oversized sweater and shorts then placed the gown on. When he stepped out Sendak offered his arm which Lance happily relied on. They were slowly led to a room with an X-ray machine. Lance was slightly familiar with the machinery, leaving Sendak and wobbling over to where the doctor was leading him. His back was to a box, Lance never bothered to learn the names either. 

“Now if you have an jewelry it would be best to take it off! When we take the scan please hold your breath for only a little bit. When I say to please hold still!” The doctor gave Lance menial instructions but he complied to the best of his abilities. “Are you going to take off that choker?” Coran inquired.

“Choker?” Lance asked back. 

Lance brought his hands to his neck. Surely enough there was a bluntly obvious circular collar. How had he not realized it before? Lance tugged on the collar, trying to feel for a clip or some sort of switch. He pulled at each section of the collar to no avail. 

“Ah, if you do not want to take it off it most likely won’t get in the way all the way up there. Just be careful, alright?” Coran offered.

“Okay…” Lance could feel fear filling up his chest, and not just because of his injuries.

—————-

“Thankfully you appear to be completely okay! You will just need some pain relief medicine and you will be spick and span!” The doctor said as he handed Sendak some medicine. 

“Now for this young lad he will not be able to start taking the medicine until twenty four hours has passed. Make sure that he does indeed do activities. Laying in bed will not help his bones and his health, but do not do any sports or lift anything heavier than ten pounds!”

“Bi-“

“BBB, what did I tell you about when I am talking with a patient!” Dr. Smythe yelled at the poor assistant who backed out from the room. 

“Do deep breathing exercises and once in awhile lay on your chest and try to breathe deeply. If it hurts do not force yourself!” He finished calmly in his happy tone, “You will recover quite easily, it will take at least six weeks to recover fully! Six months if you somehow manage to make it worse so play it safe!” 

Lance was relieved. He will be okay, he is okay. Lance walked out of the office with Sendak. His legs getting used to walking as he didn’t have to topple over Sendak as he walked. Lance got into his usual spot, the front seat by Sendak. Before Sendak started the car, Lance had to ask.

“Sendak, where are we going now?” 

“I will be taking you home to the forest.”

“I-I’ll be going home?”

“Yes.”

Lance almost cried tears of joy. He didn’t know what strings Sendak would had possibly pulled to get him back home, but whatever he did Lance wanted to kiss the ground at his feet. Lance was over joyed. He didn’t remember most of his time in the lab but he was finally going to get home. 

—————

Lance didn’t realize when he had fell asleep in Sendak’s car. The next thing he recalled was Sendak shaking him away, telling him to hurry and get to his own bed. Lance stepped out of the car, he could see the stunning sun set he would overlook everyday. That’s when it all fell on him. 

He’s been gone for who knows how long… yet nobody would really know he was ever gone. Not that he knew many people in the first place… He was starting to get a bit lonely again. Sendak appeared behind him, handing him the bag of medicine before going back to his car. He could see Sendak waving, pulling out of the front yard and onto the bumpy road. So he was also leaving him here. Well it is his job just to drive him not be his caretaker…

Lance wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Would Haggar come in and take him back? Would they simply leave him alone in captivity here until he talked? What happened to him? Lance decided just trying to force himself to remember wouldn’t work. For now he wanted to walk inside, and relish in reality. 

Lance opened the door that leaned and squeaked awkwardly, was one of its hinges broken off? As long as it worked Lance wouldn’t mind. Lance threw off the sweater on his couch, he was thoroughly done wearing that. He grabbed his neck, feeling the engravings on the collar. He went upstairs, going to his bathroom to see what exactly it was he was working with.

He dragged himself close to the counter, careful as to not hit his ribs. He stretched his neck, seeing the bright sheen blaring off the reflective black metal. He’s seen this gadget before… the glowing purple engravings of intricate designs has been in Haggar’s laboratory. He has taken notes on it before! He went over to his room, turning the knob Lance could only feel a sense of deja-vu as a chill set over him. 

His room was empty, as it always had been. Nothing seemed to be out of place but he felt that something had to be off. Wait! His bag! It wasn’t in its usual place by his door. Lance was careful as to not jostle himself in search of the bag. Under his bed, in his closet, under his desk. His bag was nowhere to be found.

He felt shivers crawling on his back. His bag had information on Haggar’s experiments and his own personal experience. It was not a diary! Not at all! Just a journal that had many written confessions of his feelings and would be terrible if someone else were to read it. Maybe Haggar came to him home and confiscated the journal? She never knew he wrote down about the layouts and diagrams on her walls, did he accidently show it to a hidden camera? How was he going to find out what the whole deal about this collar was now? Before he never even noticed it but now that he knew it was there it irritated him.

He dragged himself to his bed, laying on his back he tried to take deep breaths. Who could’ve taken his bag while he was away? His chest fell quick, viewing his body filled with bruises and his deformed chest. He couldn’t take the medicine yet. He couldn’t help the pain or the view. Maybe a shower would help? He did want to take a shower. He wanted to wipe the memory of the yellow liquid off. No facial mask could help mask how he truly felt right now.

Lance went to the shower, stripping himself as he turned the water on. He smiled at the clear water, but mocked himself, because what else would the liquid be? It was freezing, but as he turned on the hot water it warmed to a rather comfortable temperature. He was sure the water wouldn’t ruin the collar, but he was still hopeful as he stepped under the warm water. The water ran down his face and washed Lance with relief. He was feeling better already.

Oh hell.

Oh fucking hell. 

Lance collapsed to the ground, his knees giving away. Groaning loudly when he accidently hit his chest on the ground. The clear liquid shifting to yellow, clinging to his body, filling his ears and mouth. His throat clogged as he could feel his chest rapidly rising. He remembered what he did. 

————-

_It was blurry. Lance’s vision faded in and out, never seeming to focus completely no matter how hard he tried. He was laying in a pool of orange liquid. Red and yellow mixing in patches, the deep wine red… it was blood. Way too much red for someone to walk out alive. Haxus dropped something to the ground out of view, covered by lance’s tears._

_Why was it so hard to remember completely?_

_What was he trying to forget?_

_“H-Haxus p...please sto- I… I don’t want to s-see more.”_

_“We all know you wish to return back to your empty house. All we need is information in return, and then you’re free. I won’t hurt anyone else.” His voice sliced through Lances._

_“No… no no no-“_

_“Have it your way.” Haxus’s smile curled to his ears._

_Haxus grabbed at the Lance’s left limb arm, tapping on Lance's shoulder to grab his attention before twisting it fully backward. Lance screamed, hearing the cracking of his bone and the dislocation of his shoulder. Lance could feel another glob of yellow liquid trailing down his mouth involuntarily ripped from him as well as mucus and tears._

_“I know that you care more for your legs than you do your arms. It’s easier to dislocate and replace an arm, if I have to I’ll cut off all of your fingers and work my way to your toes. I’ll find your allies and do just the same. I will find them all.”_

_“N- no. D-d...ont.”_

_“Who were you hiding?”_

_Haxus pushed lance's arm back into its socket, reveling in the anguished yell Lance involuntarily let out. Lance was choking on his tears, feeling a gush of vomit overtaking him. Haxus dropped Lances limp limb to the ground, seeing lance drop to his side cradling it._

_“N...no.”_

_“Lance, resistance is futile.”_

_“I-I kn...know.”_

_Haxus sneered at Lances remark._

_“Then how about a deal?” Haxus’s voice turned playfully sinister._

_Lance looked up at Haxus, he unsuccessfully tried to blink away the stinging tears to clear his view, but they remained foggy._

_“Haggar is not here right now, so I’m free to use all my resources. She’s caught wind of another… thing like you. If she is able to locate them then they will be her new plaything for the rest of their lives. The smallest little daughter of a family off on an unknown coast.”_

_Lance could feel his blood draining._

_“The same place we had found you.”_

_“Don’t… N-no!”_

_There was no way they found his family. There was no way they had found Maria._

_Lance barred his teeth, he could feel blood rushing to his head as he tried to tackle Haxus with his hands completely numb. Haxus laughed at the pitiful state Lance was in, found it endearing. He kicked Lance in the side, easily deflecting the smaller man. Lance fell back down with a groan, curling to lessen the pain._

_“Now, speak, and I can protect that little family of yours.”_

_“H...how do I…know you w-will?”_

_“This is your choice. Your only option to save their lives, and yours. I don’t know why you are so tight lipped anyways over some runaways, but is it truly worth it?”_

_“I… I want to…know h..how...”_

_“Yes or no. Answer now.”_

_“... it... was t-two reds. Just… just two.” Lance grinded his teeth._

_“I need names.”_

—————

He did it again. He… he revealed information to Haggar and Haxus. 

He revealed Shiro and Keith.

He did not reveal Thace or the Blade, he didn’t right? It was all so blurry, he couldn’t process the memory fully.

After he had told Haxus he immediately felt a rush of pain. Haxus thanked him and left him on the ground… Why did he do that!? Why did he give in? It was so plainly obvious that Haxus wouldn’t ever help his family if they had even found them. Why would his family be living on the coast? They would never ever stay there after Lance had left.

Lance could feel small hiccups erupting, it hurt. His ribs poked at his lungs as he tried to calm down his own feelings. He was so useless, he couldn’t even protect that small little information. He had forgotten where he was by the end of his crying. his legs were numb, his chest was aching, he couldn’t see well. Oh yeah he was in the shower. He was suddenly extra aware of the cold water pouring over his abused blue skin.

He turned off the water as he pulled himself up. He didn’t bother trying to keep the floor not wet as he stepped out and threw on a towel. He made his way to his bed and curled up on himself. He could see his family's faces, all disappointed, watching from a distance. He couldn’t even do one thing right. He was exhausted, so he allowed the ocean to consume his conscious as he tried to escape the numerous stares. All he ever damn did was sleep.

————-

He was surrounded by a thick red mist. It cradled his body, rocking with him back and forth on the tipping boat. This time Lance could see further into the fog. The horizon was a deep dark black, like it was the void. Looking down Lance could see where the purple boat resides. It was an ocean of the glittery yellow liquid. Lance lost the feeling in his knees as he stared at all of its vastness. He could imagine the feeling of trying to swim in it. Choking and breathing it in, Lance could feel his stomach dropping. Above were numerous stars, so bright and close it felt as if they would rain down on him.

Lance could feel a tug at his shoulder. It wasn’t human though, Lance could tell. The red mist wasn’t exactly mist anymore. It was… somewhat physical. It was the same as what a kid would think a cloud would feel like. The red mist tugged at him, bringing him closer to the same door as before. 

This time he followed willingly to the door, seeing as his visibility was much better than before. This time the door opened for him, he stepped in, not worried about the outcome of this dream. When he stepped inside he could feel his breath leave him. 

It was an actual black dragon. There was no more elevator. The air was still as the scarred black dragon stirred from its sleeping position, staring at him with pleading dark amber eyes.. If lance wasn’t pissing himself then he sure would now. The black dragon whined, surprisingly lance who was frozen standing still at the now gone doorway. The red mist pulled lance towards the dragon, ushering him to the large snout. Lance wanted to run, but as soon as he got close he could hear the sad rumble of the dragon, it’s eyes closing as if submitting to an unknown force. 

“Uh… Hey… there?” Lance awkwardly stepped closer to try to pet its snout. 

The dragon tried to pull back surprised, but it seemed to be tired to move or put any effort as it barely moved an inch and snorted. 

“Oh… you’re kinda cute.” Lance laughed. The dragon huffed in retaliation. 

The red mist danced in front of the two, sparkling strangely. Lance wouldn’t mind a repeated dream like this. Lance closed his eyes relaxing into feeling the rough scale, that was until he heard a growl. He opened his eyes, seeing that the dragon was now barring its teeth. Lance leaped back, the red mist following Lances movement as well. 

The dragon tried to get up, it huffed and howled as it picked itself off the ground. Lance was about to run as quickly out of the room, until the dragon fell back down with a tired sigh. Lance didn’t realize before because of his awe of seeing such a detailed creature, but the dragon was tied down by a metal chain. It tugged lightly at it before giving up and laying on the ground again.

Lance couldn’t help but feel bad for it, but knew he shouldn’t mess with anything that he didn’t know about. Magic was one thing, red physical mist was another, and dragons were a whole different species. 

“You’re tired?” Lance laughed, not exactly mockingly but just in pure amusement.

The dragon huffed back.

“Maybe you should go to sleep?” 

————-

Lance had woken up much more peacefully than he had in the days before. That was that his nose was running and that he was lightheaded. He still wasn’t sure why he would have such a repeated dream, but he actually enjoyed that one. He lifted himself off the bed before immediately falling back down. Oh yeah, his ribs. 

What was Lance even going to do today? He doubted that we was going back to Haggar’s lab like every other usual day before. Then again that routine didn’t exactly change the first time something like this has happened. 

When Lance finally pushed himself off from his bed he realized he actually did not have any clothes on. He didn’t even dry himself off from last night, no wonder he’s sick now. He sniffled as he put on a long sleeve and jeans to conceal his own injuries. Not that he would see anyone, but just that he didn’t want to see it himself. 

Lance limped down the stairs over to his kitchen. Ready to get any sort of actual solid foods in him after so many days. He pulled his fridge door open and his enthusiasm immediately died down. There was no food left in there, just a small portion of orange juice sit idle. He immediately remembered that he used up all his food on the two reds… that’s right! Was he able to contact Hunk for food? 

Lance looked over to the clock built into his oven. It should be around the time Hunk is in the Green Faction. Lance went to go find his phone, not exactly sure where it was. It took him fifteen minutes to find his phone tucked away in the back of a drawer. He had memorized Hunk’s number once he was able to get it. Lance hesitated before he pressed the call button. He might be busy doing something right now. He might not even want to associate with Lance right now either… 

Oh maybe he could call Thace? It may have been awkward… and terrible to explain… but it was better than starving right? Plus it would give him some time to explain what he had done. Lance punched in the number tacked to his fridge. Lance waited, only for it to go to voicemail. Lance tried to call again, and once again it redirected him to voicemail. Strange, he was probably just busy then. 

Lance put the phone down not exactly sure what he was going to do while he recovered. He didn’t want to dwell on thoughts, nor could he really go and run to take his thoughts away. Lance went back to his fridge and grabbed the rest of the orange juice and chugged it straight from the bottle, not that there was much left to begin with. He threw the empty bottle into the trash can haphazardly. 

He was bored. He still didn’t know if he was going to go back to Haggar’s classes or not. He definitely didn’t want to that’s for sure, but you could never know with the Galra… what if Haxus really hadn’t been lying? What if they had found a family, be it his or not, that was like him. Would he get thrown to the side and be forgotten of? What if they threw him into isolation because they felt he was going to try to escape again? 

Lance gulped. He needed to make more better use of his time… but he was still injured. Oh yeah medicine! Lance was all over the place as he tried to remember where he had put the medicine. Lance was absentminded but his fever was not helping him any better. Why did he have a fever now? He felt insanely hot, not even the good way, and he was sweating profusely. Lance went back grabbed a water bottle and drank slowly as to not choke. 

Lance eventually found the medicine, it was thrown on his couch along with the sweater he forgot he had thrown on the couch, which he left once again as he traveled back to the kitchen. He took the medicine, not exactly feeling anything as he walked around aimlessly in his house. When was the last time he was this free? Everyday it was usually wake up, eat breakfast, go to Haggar’s, eat dinner, and then go to sleep. He just didn’t know what else he would do in his free time. 

Lance went around his house, it was quite large for just himself. He wandered into some storage rooms, laundry rooms, rooms he hadn’t stepped in since he moved in. The rooms were mainly just dusty, filled with miscellaneous items and other junk. There was a box filled to the brim with books that looked like they would fall apart if you so much as opened them. Another was filled with VHS tapes of movies, Lance assumed though most has labels torn and worn off. Lance decided to adventure, picking up books from the box that stuck out to him. 

Lance would’ve picked up a tape, but it wasn’t like he had anything he could watch a VHS on. He cracked open book, the contents falling out as it was bent, all the papers had scattered. Great what a mess. Lance picked up that pages in stacks, realizing that most of them were actually filled out in a different language from what it seemed. Why would anyone leave these books here? Who were the owner of these books? Lance would never know, so he tried to shuffle the pages to it’s correct order and shoved them back into the spine of the book. 

Lance wandered out of the room, listless as he went back to his room and slowly propped himself into bed. Why was he still sweating? Didn’t Thace fix his air conditioner? Lance was feeling disgustingly moist even without the sheets over him yet. He pushed back his blankets with his feet. This was bad, was it just a fever? Is it just getting worse because of his injuries? Lance separated from his warm cocooned spot on the bed. He couldn’t rest but he also couldn’t do any activities… Is this a heat stroke? Was Lance just not used to the sun even though he is sure he was not gone for too long from the start? 

The burning was too noticeable to sleep. Lance tried to focus on anything but the heat. He remembered when he was still a kid, he was allowed to go with Sendak to an empty bakery and pick up stale sweets before going home because he was behaving good. The bakery had probably long shutdown now… it’s been years. They weren’t the best pastries he ever had, but they were the best he got.

Lance tossed and turned in the bed. He remembered when he was allowed to go choose his own clothing. Accompanied by an escort that actually wasn’t Sendak that time, they had just completely dragged him around without letting him actually get to choose. 

Lance remembered getting by the security. The alarm blaring in his ear, the sound of metal twisting and rupturing, all caused by him. The guards that were sent out to search for him, the maze of numerous walls and doors. His mistake was feeling like he was alive. That he would ever get out of the walls alive. Lance rubbed at his left ear.

Lance went to his bathroom, this time he filled a cold bath. Once the water was filled to a point he stripped and plummeted into the icy waters. Rip the bandaid off in one fell swoop right? Lance internally cursed to himself. It was freezing and was stinging his skin. Was it even okay to do this when you're injured? Lance rested in the bath, shivering to himself as he questioned what got him into this predicament. He pushed himself in further, letting the ice water wash his shoulders. It really helped the heat on the outside, but it wasn’t getting skin deep. Lance rested against the side of the tub, closing his eyes, trying not to focus on the heat.

————-

Lance once again didn’t realize when he dozed off. The bath was now lukewarm and half-empty by the time he was back in reality. Christ, was it now dark? Just how long did his fever take him away? He had to admit he felt much better than before he got in. His temperature from what he could tell was back to normal, not to mention it was much easier to breath. Maybe he should take baths more often when they are so therapeutic. He stepped out of the bath, pulling the plug to drain out the rest of it. He grabbed a towel, picking his clothes off of the ground to throw in the hamper. 

That’s strange… Lance peered at his arms and legs, long as ever and much more a lively tone than before. His bruises… They had practically disappeared. In place of numerous purple and blue bruises Lance could see red spots as small as a bug bite. He twisted his arm back and forth, kicking his legs and touching spots he knew had large bruises previously softly. He didn't feel anything. 

There was no way that bruises were to heal that fast. Lance knew that they were swollen, disgusting, and an ugly combination of colors. Lance ran over to his full-body mirror tearing off the towel as well. The collar was still there gleaming at him with its presence on his neck. If he wasn’t absolutely terrified currently he would be checking himself out but instead he tried to look for more imperfections. All he saw was a busted lip.

All his litter of bruises were gone. His arms and legs were as flawless as before, even his torso seemed to be shaped more like it should have been. His chest was still slightly pink like he got slapped, but before it was unsightly. He turned his head and twisted his body to look at his back. He saw no bruises, but his past scars were also there as well. He placed his hand over his ribs, putting small amounts of pressure. They.. they were healed, at least enough for a small smack, which was all Lance dared to do.

He didn’t have this power… He didn’t... He was more than sure that he had never recovered this fast before. He remembered the time he had fell off a tree, stuck there at the base of the tree with a broken leg. He had to crawl to the front of his house and wait for Sendak to find him the next morning when he arrived. Even with Haggar’s help it took four weeks to heal completely! Nothing was this instantaneous.

Just what was happening to him? Did they do something when he had blacked out? Lance could feel worry burrowing deep in his bones. What else could Haggar had done to him? He was sick to his stomach. He tugged lifelessly at the collar, all it did was set in more anxiety. He flopped into bed, going still as he pulled the covers over him. This wasn’t normal. He suddenly felt too cold even with the blanket wrapped around him.

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy i'm hint dropping like crazy.
> 
> I honestly do not have a single word for chapter 8 down, I kinda hit a roadblock because I just don't know how to piece together my ideas. I'll try my best though and get it down :D! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ((Almost 100 Pages!! Wow I appreciate all the long series i've read now. How do people even do this??))


	8. Shiro/Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my tremendously merciful Editors/Betas who need more love and just help me out in so many more ways and than with this fic! They’re just out of this world (heh).
> 
> This was abit late cause I had stuff I had to prepare and go to ;; sorry!
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments!! I love reading them as well as my editor who is just eager to reply!
> 
> This chapter was fun to write!

Shiro was not expecting to pull so many journals from the small bag Keith had technically stole from Lance's house. There were at least five different journals, one of which had a more fancier hard cover than the others simple composition notebooks. He picked up one of the more simpler notebooks first, not really comfortable with reading something Lance may not have consented to them reading. It could’ve been a diary after all, and he wasn’t the type to try and snoop.

“Just open them up, I didn’t bring them all for nothing.” Keith huffed. “I looked through one of them already, just open it and you’ll see what I mean.” Keith finished as he grabbed one of the journals and sat down on his bed to read. 

Shiro sits at the desk by the wall and starts to flip through the notebook, noting the rather large handwriting. It was in all blocky capitals, but still was organized with small drawings on the sides. This was… a strange box holding liquid? The drawing wasn’t exactly clear but Shiro could make out what it was with the title and notes. 

_“Quintessence”_

_-Substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe._

_-From plant extract(?) [See image to right]_

_-Fuel(?) Supposedly in liquid form._

_-Color: Varies depending on stages. Seen on poster as purple, blueish white, and yellow._

_Notes: Guessing it’s to power a source, possibly like Frankenstein?_

Sure enough there was a cute small flower picture doodled to the side. It noted characteristics that Shiro couldn’t exactly make out on the doodle but he appreciated the attempt. He flipped through the book again, seeing each page was filled with different types of graphs and information. He could see small little comedic commentaries of Lance even through the detailed notes. Shiro stopped immediately on page 42 as he spotted words that sent a chill in his spine.

_“Weaponized Mechanical Arm Prototype 2.0”_

_-Capable of powerful energy emission. [See chart (left) for energy usage]_

_-Capable enough to cut through most metals and weld doors shut._

_-Powered with “Quintessence” (Page 12)._

_-Can change form(?) [See diagram]_

_-Doubled senses(?)_

_Notes: Not exactly sure what it would be used for. Amputees? Why would they mechanize those who they deem broken? Quintessence flowing in blood stream? Wouldn’t that cause stress?_

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes shot to the diagram, and sure enough it was practically a replica of his own. Shiro scanned the picture, much more cleaner than his flower picture even coming with labels on the sides. To his surprise he didn’t realize how many components comprised his arms. 

There were notes of certain metals, specific wires, and even tools. Shiro was amazed that he could ever see the specifics of his arm. That also meant he wasn’t the only one with it… Shiro stopped and read the rest of the materials, mainly gibberish to him. That was until he saw the words “Tracing Chip”, Shiro immediately bounced to where it was labeled. It was located in between two wires labeled “Motor” apparently attached and imbued into the wire. Shiro sighed, guess he wouldn’t be getting it out anytime soon. 

“Hey, you’ve been staring at one page for a while now. Something caught your eye?” Keith appeared, he was up from the bed and now leaning over Shiro. 

He saw the words labeled at the top and immediately plucked the book from Shiro’s hands. Practically ripping it from him, Keith seemed ecstatic as he read the book. 

“Shiro this- this might help us!” Keith beamed with his rare smile. 

Shiro wanted so badly to smile back and relish in happy glee with Keith but he knew that it wasn’t easy. His repeated migraines coming back.

“The tracker is molded with one of the wires. The wire that connects and controls my arm. If I try to remove it it may cause my arm to go paralyzed.” Shiro said, mentally wishing to say ‘joking!’ as Keith’s face instantly fell with each word.

“I… I see. Well… maybe we could find something else…” Keith said, leaving Shiro’s side and falling back into his bed. 

Shiro went back to reading the notes, flipping half dazed as he continued to search for any other answer. 

“I wonder how he was able to get these notes, it’s obvious that these are in relation to Haggar right?” Keith said over the notes. 

“Yeah… it’s possible that he was taught all of this information. It makes sense if he was under Haggar’s control the whole time.” Shiro responded. 

“Yeah… that means he might know more if we find him.”

“Yeah.” 

And the conversation died down as they silently flipped through pages and pages of different contraptions, inventions, and detailed words.

————-

Lance was sure he was fully recovered now. His bones were in place, all the bruising was practically gone like they never existed, and he was feeling a lot less sick and more healthier by the day. He rested on his couch, throwing an empty bag back into its original box. There was only one problem now.

Lance couldn’t really fight the loud rumbling his stomach was emanating from within. It’s been some days since he first came back to his lonesome house, and he’s just ran out of emergency saltine crackers he forgot he stored in his pantry months ago. There were only ingredients he didn’t even know existed until now left to rot in there.

Begrudgingly he couldn’t couldn’t call Thace, whose phone is basically useless because it always leads him back to voicemail. He knows Thace is probably busy with the Blade and being a really awesome double spy but he really needs to get some food. Lance also hasn’t even seen Sendak for some time as well. Maybe because he generally doesn’t need to be driven to Haggar on a daily basis now? He curled in on the empty box he cradled into his stomach. Saltines do not help hunger. They just made him thirsty and tired. 

Hunk was his only option left if he didn’t want to die of inevitable starvation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Hunk, that was the exact opposite in fact. He wanted to see Hunk, but there was just something telling him that if he did there would be a change. Call it superstition but Lance didn’t want to take that chance… Well till now because his stomach is making a really good argument. 

Lance hovered over the call button. Hunk was going to be real angry he didn’t call him earlier. But then again, he’s called Thace so many time he felt Hunk may also just lead to voicemail. Only one way to truly find out, right? Lance pressed the call button, waiting patiently for any noise other than the ring to pass through.

“Lance!?” Hunks voice roared through the phone. 

“H-heya Hunk.” Lance coughed, his voice underused in the past days. 

“Oh holy shit, you’re okay!” Lance could hear Hunk’s relief.

“Yeah?” Lance laughed

“Where have you been?! What did Haggar do?! Do I have to go and whoop Keith and Shiro’s asses!?” Hunk boomed.

“Well I’m glad to be back. I got a bit hurt- w-wait? You- you met Keith and Shiro?” How!?” Lance yelled just as confused back. 

“Of course I met them! It’s… uh a bit complex. I promise I’ll tell you more about it, just later cause I’m in a crunch of a time. Are you at your house? I heard you weren’t there awhile back.”

“Ah yeah, I’m back. In the house.” Lance said. 

“Good, I don’t know what happened or what is happening but you better fill in every hole when I come and see you.”

“You better fill all of my holes too.” Lance visibly winks but realized Hunk couldn’t see him. 

Thankfully Hunk got the idea, “Lance, that was the atrocious, even for you.”

“Sorry, haven't been able to exactly practice my flirting for a few days.”

“If that’s what happens when you don’t get your flirt on I’d rather you flirt everyday, just maybe not with a taken man like myself. But now I know it’s really you, good to have you back, Mr. Sexy Legs.”

“Oh now you’re spoiling me! Oh yeah, speaking of spoiled, Imma have to make good on our deal. I… I haven’t eaten anything you would call an acceptable meal in like five straight days now. I could use this as an opportunity to get back some of my friend time with you.”

“What!? Lance come on! I’m on my way to work at the Red Faction, I can’t cook everything I want to right now! You know what, I’ll send Keith or Shiro with some food. And I’m just saying right now if they dare do anything more to hurt you you can go and break all their ribs. I have to go now so expect some leftover breakfast your way in a few hours. Once I get off work expect a welcome back buffet and a big hug!”

“Thanks you’re the best buddy! But uh-“ the phone call ended before Lance could finish his sentence. 

Damn it Hunk! How would they know where his house is? It was already chance that they had found his house in the first place. And what sort of twisted fate is it that he has to confront the two attempted murderers again at his house! What relationship did they have with Hunk? And what breakfast foods!? His stomach was winning his thoughts as he could feel the pit whine. All he could do now was wait. He’s had enough with waiting. But he can't really do anything until he had something to work with. Lance got up from the couch, grabbing the empty box filled with regret he stumbled to his kitchen and threw the box into the trash. Now… What to do. 

\----------------------

Shiro’s eyes were burning by the end of two journals. There were just walls of information flooded in a single page. Keith looked to be calmly reading still, but Shiro pulled him in for a break. Keith and Shiro set the books down and carefully deposited the books into the bag again. This time Shiro helped Keith in hiding the bag under the bed this time. As soon as they finished they heard a voice from behind the door. 

“Hey guys?” Shiro could distinctly recognize Pidge’s voices.

Pidge pushed open the door, not caring for the two scrambling up right. If she had found their posture strange she did not comment on it as she walked up to Shiro.

“I thought you had work around this time?” Keith asked.

“It’s my day off, I don’t work everyday.” Pidge answered. “I hate to take away from your private time but I need to speak to Shiro. Privately.” 

“Wait, why me?” Shiro questioned as Pidge tried to push him out into the hall with no response. 

“Hey wait! You can’t just take him without an explanation! For all I know you could be lynching him!” Keith pulled on Pidge’s arm.

Pidge swatted Keith’s hand away. “Lay off Keith, take the dick out of your mouth and put it back in your pants. For one, he’s practically two times my height. Don’t get me wrong, I could pummel him in seconds but I wouldn’t try and take him on without a good reason. I just need to ask him some things okay?”

Keith didn’t feel as if she could exactly ‘pummel’ Shiro even if she tried but he’s been proved wrong once before already. Keith has grown more wary since his first encounter with a Green.

“Why can’t you ask the both of us?” Keith fumed.

“Because I don’t need to!” Pidge grit back.

Shiro broke free from Pidge’s insistent push.

“Pidge, I can walk myself, and Keith it’s okay, we are allies now. I’m sure it's just some private questions.” Shiro knew Keith was just worried about leaving him but Shiro didn’t want to cause any infighting. 

“Scream if you need help.” Keith half joked as Shiro walked with Pidge to her room.

“Got it.” Shiro smirked. 

When Shiro stepped inside he realized the room was clearly no cleaner than the computer dominant one downstairs. There was a mess of clothes, strange robots, water bottles, even more computers, photos, backpacks, and even aesthetic Christmas lights hung lazily on the wall. Needless to say he was not sure where he was safe to walk. There were no windows from what he could tell. 

“Sit down, I still have a chair that’s clean over there.” Pidge pointed to the armchair that was set to the default table everyone had. 

He tiptoed to the chair, each step in the clutter making a strange clatter noise. He brushed the chair off, removing some few screws and bolts that were placed on the chair. He sat down, observing Pidges rather sullen look. She sat on her bed looking back at him, waiting.

“What did you have to ask me?” Shiro smiled, trying politely to start the conversation. 

“So you’re Takashi, right?” Pidge said.

Shiro was surprised at the usage of his first name, but ultimately decided it wasn’t uncommon around here anyways to state first names. 

“Yeah, do I know you from somewhere?” Shiro asked, not exactly sure if anything was supposed to ring a bell. 

“My real name is Katie Holt,”

Shiro froze.

“You were friends with my brother, Matt Holt. Right?” 

Shiro didn’t exactly understand what was happening. Katie? She- no… what happened to her hair? She had glasses? How did he not realize before? He knew she was admitted in the Green faction, he knew that Matt would always sing praises of the Sister he was proud of. 

“Y-yes. Katie? It’s been… years since we ever saw you.”

“I can say the same to you. I last saw you guys in a video call around… Five years ago? What happened during that time Shiro? What happened to my brother?! Where did you get that scar? W-why are you so much more… buff? Please tell me what happened Takashi!” Pidge yelled desperately. 

——————-

A small and lean sixteen year old Shiro and Matt were sitting side by side, chewing on some cold pizza as they played Mario Kart in the living room. They were leaning in ways that were probably bad for their poor backs. They were neck and neck at first and second place. The one who lost would have to do something the winner said; no questions asked.

“No fair dude you are totally cheating!” Matt yelled at Shiro, who jolted at the accusation.

“All's fair in love and war Matt!” Shiro said just as soon as Matt got a blue shell.

Matt smirked as he pressed the button to release his last second trump card. Shiro’s face dropped as instantly he could see an explosion on the screen, his rank falling to second.

“Oh- W-No! How- I’ve been betrayed!” Shiro said, throwing the controller to the side with an angry roar after completing in second.

The “First Place” logo shown on Matt’s side of the screen. Matt with a smug look leaned back on the couch. 

“All’s fair in love and war, Takashi.” Matt mocked. 

“Kids, could you quiet down? I’m in a call with Katie right now! You can be rowdy as long as you don’t break anything after I go to work okay?” Mrs. Colleen said from the kitchen doorway.

“Mom you’re in a call with Katie!? Why didn’t you tell me!? I wanna say hi! Takashi, you come too, I’ve been meaning to show you to my sis.” Matt happily bounded to the door after his mom.

Shiro has heard tales of Matt’s sister. Mainly just Matt praising his nearly identical sister who he was crestfallen he couldn’t see. Matt was slightly a drama queen so Shiro wasn’t sure how much information he could trust to be true. From what Shiro knew they were siblings who looked exactly alike, that she had the brains of Einstein, and that she was the only one in the family to be diagnosed as a Green when she was nine. Shiro pushed himself up from the beanbag chair, wandering into the kitchen as he heard Matt yelling. 

“-ge, how doth do ‘tis fine evening, m’lady?” Matt said in a strange voice, posing strangely in front of the camera.

“Oh my god, mom come back! I hate it when he calls me that!” Katie shouted. 

“Now now, get along you two. Matt, do what your sister wants. I have to go to work, goodbye honey and Takashi!” She waved off to the camera to Pidge, who waved back excitedly. 

Matt looked back to Shiro, forgetting about annoying his sister and posturing up. He motioned for Shiro to come into view. Shiro sheepishly walked up to Matt’s side, not exactly sure what to do. Katie stopped in her tracks, staring Shiro up and down as much as the camera showed. 

Katie had long brownish blond hair, and Matt was not kidding when he said that they looked nearly identical. She didn’t wear glasses, but their eyes were practically the same even down to the lighting. She wore a purple headband and a light purple dress, she looked… rather elegant. That was until she whistled a catcall. 

“I knew you were gay.” She said, completely breaking Shiro’s image.

Oh yeah, she was Matt’s sibling. 

“Katie! I am in the ace space thank you!” Matt threw his hand over Shiro’s shoulder. “Katie this is my closest friend Takashi Shirogane.” 

“Oh my god you weeb, you’re dating a hot Japanese man now.”

Shiro visibly started to blush as the devilish siblings snickered at each other.

“Oh Yeah Pidge, this man is alllll mine.” Matt dramatically rolled his eyes and groped at Shiro’s thin right arm.

“Even my ace ass can tell that was bad acting.”

“Your nerdy ass can’t compare to an actual ace ass.”

“As if you pea-headed nerd!”

“No you’re the nerd, you tiny gremlin!”

“Takashi run before he rubs his nerd on you!”

“You can’t stop my nerdiness!” Matt said, throwing himself onto Shiro’s back like a koala, “I have the power of god and anime on my side!”

Pidge was laughing violently as her whole small frame shook. Her brother got off of Shiro, smiling fondly. Shiro couldn’t believe how childish the siblings were. Made him sort of lonely being an only child in his family.

“Hey Katie, the facility taking good care of you?” Matt asked, more quiet than their earlier antics. 

“It ain’t bad,” Pidge said, calming down and wiping excess tears from her eyes, “It ain’t as special as I thought. The people here all are smart sure, creepily so, but it’s sorta boring being all the same. I keep losing at chess and it makes me frustrated. I didn’t like that game in the first place but darn, I hate losing!”

“I can see why haha, but you have to stick to it alright? Make me proud. That brain of yours is literally magical!”

“Take care of my brother’s twink ass please, Takashi.” 

“Oh now you ruined the mood!” Matt jokingly pouts. 

“Will do.” Shiro said, pulling the skinny Matt back to frame. 

“I have to go, today they’re testing how far my memory can go.” 

“But I thought-“ Matt said.

“It’s mandatory for all Greens apparently.” Pidge interrupted.

“I see… Well make sure to eat! Or else I’ll be forced to tell mom!” Matt said quickly. 

“Oh you sadistic gremlin!” Pidge laughs before cutting out to a black screen. 

Matt finally straightened up, turning the machine off and placing it in a drawer. 

“Wait… I thought you weren’t allowed to contact those in the Wall?”

“They won’t know what we know!” Matt smiled. 

Shiro wasn’t sure what they did to be able to contact each other, but the Holt siblings were amazing. Matt led Shiro back to the living room, situating himself back into his bean bag chair.

“You know I was surprised you weren’t a green too Matt.” Shiro said, being slightly covered by the Mario Kart music blasting still from the TV.

“It’s a bit disheartening that I ain’t cause that means that my brain isn’t as smart enough, but that just shows how much more amazing my little sister is!” Matt said, visibly proud. 

“You really do support your sister don’t you?”

“What type of older brother would I be if I didn’t!” Matt laughed.

“What type of ability does your sister even have, if you don’t mind me asking?” Shiro asked, not really personally ever meeting anyone who was categorized. 

“She’s got heightened focus.”

“Wait, that counts as an ability?” Shiro questioned.

“No it’s like… suuuuuper intense focus. Like enough that I’m sure if she tried enough she could memorize the complete dictionary in under five minutes flat. The only problem is that she gets caught up in her own world and loses herself to her surroundings when she focuses too hard. That’s why mom and I are worried for her.”

“Oh that sounds pretty… useful, and dangerous. That would have been useful for her if she went to highschool. All the tests ha.” Shiro tried to joke.

“Speaking of, Takashi I found an interesting article yesterday.” Matt kept from his spot and made way to his room.

Shiro followed, stumbling into the room where he knew was only clean because of his mom and dad. Matt was scurrying around, feeling underneath his bed for whatever he was trying to retrieve.

“Ah-ha! Found it!” Matt triumphally said, pulling out a newspaper. 

“A newspaper? Who reads newspaper nowadays?” Shiro asked.

“My dad, and also cool people like me, Takashi. Anyways, it’s not the whole paper, look down here.” Matt said, pushing the paper to Shiro’s nose, pointing at a small box at the bottom.

Shiro silently read the article.

“Matt…”

“I wanna do it.”

“Matt this is a bad idea.”

“Everything is experimental! It’s not like it would kill us!”

“Matt no, artificial powers is not something you or I should be even be wanting to meddle in.”

“Takashi this could be a scientific breakthrough! A new evolution of just superhumans! And we could be one of the first participants!” 

“Matt this is sketchy as all hell.”

“Takashi, I want to be able to live up to my sisters name… Not to mention I won Mario Kart, you know the rules.” 

“... There is just no stopping you once you make up your mind. But we are only going to check it out. If any weird people trying to force us into experiments we run.” Shiro sighed.

“Damn right!” Matt said, tearing off a piece of the newspaper labeled ‘Looking for willing volunteers for a new frontier of science and magic: become superhuman!’

————-

“Katie, I can explain…” Shiro said to the still air.

“I- so it’s my fault he’s gone huh?” Pidge tried to say behind hiccuped sobs.

“Katie, no-”

“It’s Pidge here.” she stopped him.

“Pidge, I… I cannot guarantee this but I think he is still alive.”

“How w-would you even know?” 

“I… We responded to the advertisement, we headed over to a location they specified, an abandoned warehouse, skeptical we went anyways. When we entered we were drugged. When I woke up Matt and I were being transported to the walls. I could tell because there was a small slot of a window. Matt and I were put in separate cells when they… experimented but I-”

“What- what did they do? Did they hurt him? Did- did they… Did they also change him?” 

Shiro could feel her words being partially directed at his arm. She was distressed as she clung to the hem of her shirt.

“No! I saw him.. I saw him in the gladiator ring.”

“The gladiator ring?! That is actually real?”

Who didn't know it was real? It was practically entertainment for the world.

“Uh- yeah… We were going against the old champion… Matt was in one piece, he had his arms and legs. It's just that when we were waiting to get picked off Matt was before me.”

Pidge’s face blanched. Losing all of its color as she waited intently for information on Matt.

“To stop them from calling his name up I grabbed the guard's weapon and cut his leg.”

“You cut his leg?” Pidge echoed.

“Uh yeah- I don’t think I did it to where it became permanent injury! But it was successful, he didn’t have to fight in the ring! The audience only wants to see people struggle so they wouldn’t enjoy seeing nothing happen.”

“... I hate how you are so well versed in it. I didn’t even believe the rings were real. I thought they were just simply baseless rumors. So you saved my brother from the ring… thank you, Shiro. You really did save his twink ass.” Pidge tried to humor.

“I… please don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything in the end. I haven’t seen Matt since that time, I can only assume that the Galra took him somewhere else.” Shiro’s brows furrowed. 

“I know it’s hard to be optimistic but I can’t help but feel that he’s out there still alive and kicking. And it’s my job to find him! Matt is smart as hell so I’m sure they placed him in the Green Faction if they weren’t to send him back outside the walls.” 

Shiro smirked at Pidges demeanor. It reminded him of Matt, it was reassuring. She was already working to find him with her new information, she was a good sister.

“But man!” Pidge spoke, “You guys are gullible as hell! Who trusts random ads in the newspaper like that?”

“Your very smart brother, Pidge.”

“Of course. Takashi, you’ve definitely changed. Hella buff now for sure, to think back then a small noodle like you would become a big, buff, bad boy.” 

“I certainly had to change to survive.” Shiro laughed. 

“O-oh… sorry about that. Oh, also please don’t tell the others about this okay? I… I didn’t join Voltron for the sake of humanity or anything heroic like that. I just want my brother back, Takashi.” 

“Just Shiro here, Pidge. Don’t worry, I have a feeling we all came together for our own specific reasons. I will help you as much as I can to find Matt.” Shiro smiled. 

“Well then Shiro we all got a deal. Also, I have to ask,” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “how did you end up dating Keith? It all seems slightly… too much of a coincidence as two Paladins.” 

Shiro blushed, causing Pidge to smile a Holt family signature shit eating grin. Even their father was like that. Keith and Shiro never exactly spoke of what their relationship was. Shiro had been dancing around his feelings trying to say that Keith simply saw him as an older brother figure. He couldn’t say with a hundred percent certainty that his feelings were in check.

“I-I’m not dating Keith.”

“What? Are you kidding me? Do you like him and he just doesn’t realize, or is it that you both know just never solidified?”

“I uh- I am hoping that he likes me back.”

“Oh gross. Just confess already! I’ve only been living with you guys for four days and I can see heart eyes when you guys see each other.” Pidge said, teasing.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shiro laughed back half heartedly. 

They both high-fived, Shiro smirked at the familiar action. Pidge got up from her bed, stretching. 

“I will find Matt, it's my duty as his sister after all. I’ll let you go back to your crush now, but nothing we said here leaves this room, got it? I have to go and see if I can find traces of Matt in any surveillance cameras in the rings, now that I know it’s real.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you later alright? Don’t work too hard, I can tell that your eyes are dying.”

“Don’t try and be Matt! I am an adult and can take care of myself!” Pidge stuck out her tongue.

“But Matt would kill me if I let his sister get hurt. You know he always told me about you. He really loved you.” Shiro said, getting up to leave the room.

“Yeah… get going, we need to get to work.” Pidge said before shutting him out of the room. 

Shiro was worried, that was a given. He never thought that he would ever see Katie again after that video call. He sighed as he went back to Keith’s room. When he opened the door Keith was already waiting. He was sitting with a tinfoil plate on his hip. 

“Is that food? I thought we had breakfast already.” Shiro said, remembering some waffles, pancakes, and hash browns. The hash browns have started to become Shiro’s favorites. Keith however didn’t like how bland it tasted and opted for bagels with strawberry cream.

“Yeah, while you were talking with Pidge, Hunk was running up to my room asking me to go deliver some left overs. Saying he would like it if I went with you instead of by myself.” Keith said, standing up with the plate.

“Oh, where does he want us to deliver? We don’t exactly know the area.” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. 

“He wants us to give this to Lance. I’ve unfortunately gotten used to the way to his house.”

“Lance?... I- I thought you said he wasn’t…” Shiro voiced.

“Hunk apparently got a call from him. Said he needed some food, but Hunk was going to work. Oh also, if we hurt Lance he’s allowing Lance to break our ribs if he finds us. He just wanted us to check up on Lance, he said he will go there after his work.” Keith said, smiling. 

“Hunk is a good friend. Should we get going? If he really is back I’m sure it would help calm you down right?” Shiro teased.

“Shut up, let’s just get this over with.” Keith said, trying to mask his emotions as he pushed past Shiro. 

—————

Lance had to mentally prepare himself for the visitors. If they were with Hunk that means they at least weren’t harming anyone right? Why would Hunk even be associated with them? He really had to talk to Hunk about that once he saw him. Lance was draped over his couch, his permanent place ever since he got injured. He groaned, he hasn’t taken a shower ever since that incident. He was probably all gross now. 

Just as soon as he thought about attempting to take a quick five minute shower the doorbell rang out. He rolled off from the couch, not exactly sprinting but briskly walking towards the door. He hadn’t thought of what to say or do once he opened the door but he knew that he was just praying it was just Hunk with his promised food. Unfortunately all of his dreams were shattered as he flung the door open to reveal the two Reds. Shiro and Keith, in all their violent glory.

“We used the doorbell this time.” Shiro tried to lighten up the mood.

“I can appreciate that.” Lance said, looking them both once over before spotting the wrapped plate of food in Keith’s left hand.

Lance grabbed for the food, only for Keith to hold it back from him. Lance hissed at him, not exactly in the mood to fight him for some food.

“Can we come inside?” Keith asked quietly.

“Why? I thought you guys were just delivering food.” Lance threw out the words more bitterly than he had planned.

“I can see why you are mad, but please, I just want to talk. I won’t… I won’t lash out or anything.” Keith said, rather docile.

Lance immediately froze up. Was this a new ruse? He still didn’t trust them, not in the slightest bit. Not after what he had to go through just to... end up revealing their names anyways. Keith’s face was downcast as he stood with the plate. Shiro was awkwardly off to the side, waiting for a response from Lance. Lance really wanted the food as well… Lance opened the door fully, allowing for space for them to enter. Keith and Shiro's face instantly lit up.

“I’ll hear you out… After I eat, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eghhh writing the siblings is just so fun man. I want to write fluff- but this fic :,)
> 
> Also finally the chapter you guys are waiting for next time: The team is formed! (Ish)
> 
> So y’all have heard of my babe editors, I haven’t named them but they have started writing their own fics as well. We will be joint sharing this account so we will be specifying who is writing each with our names! I’m Arlio, and my two editors are going by “Aunt” and “Key”. 
> 
> Key is the one editor that has also been responding to comments as well on this fic, so based on her comments you can sorta tell what she is going to bring to the table. but they both are very different and help in different ways so the stories will be much more diverse if you guys want to check them out when they come out!


	9. Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna forever hear this but thank you to my best editors/betas Aunt and Key for just helping me with not only the text but arguing and debating with me over different directions the story should take. Not to mention giving me feedback and pointing out my mistakes, thanks you guys :,)!
> 
> Thank you guys for all of the comments! I hope I didn't make you guys wait for too long!
> 
> This chapter has drained me so badly, but I got it done!

Lance was in heaven. Fuck saltine crackers and spoonfuls of sugar, Hunk’s cooking was all Lance needed. Lance bit into another waffle as he spread some butter on the pancakes. He grabbed at hash browns and devoured them before he even stopped to look at them. It felt like forever since he was actually full of food.

“Calm down you’re going to choke!” Shiro said, awfully worried. Hands hovering and ready to stop Lance.

“Chill, I’m sure we looked just as disgusting when we hadn’t ate either.” Keith said, sorta concerned at the bits of food flying.

“Oh no-“ Lance said, swallowing a huge bite, “you guys are way more barbaric, I watched you guys eat eggs like a damn vacuum.”

“Maybe that just means we made less of a mess.” Keith laughed.

Lance was way too busy eating to really care or backsass Keith’s backhanded comments on his etiquette.

Lance finished up the last few pieces of hash browns and waffles, savouring the last few bites. He now had to face the issue in his room. The two were standing side by side, awkwardly waiting for Lance to finish. Lance grabbed the plastic plate and tinfoil, throwing it in the trash as he grabbed his metal bottle of water, chugging it. He snickered when he saw Keith visibly flinch at the glare of the bottle. 

“Don’t worry, because you brought me food it’ll be a truce. That is unless you try anything.” Lance said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

As a sign of peace he placed the bottle to the side on the counter and walked away from it with both hands in the air. He motioned for both of them to come sit back on the couch, the place they had sat for the majority of their time in the house. When they all got situated, Keith and Shiro were sitting side by side leaning on eachother with Lance looking at them. Do they just always unconsciously lean on each other normally or are they going out of their way to remind Lance he is going to forever be alone? Keith constantly opened his mouth, closing it after some seconds. He looked like a fish out of water.

“So what did you guys come here to say? I doubt you just wanted to get back in my house. Not to mention that now you guys also met Hunk. I may not trust Thace but Hunk is someone I trust, even if he worries too much and is snoopy as all hell.” Lance said, tired of watching Keith struggle for a platform to talk off of.

Keith seemed surprised when Lance spoke, but Shiro smiled calmly at him to try to encourage him to say something at least. Keith seemed to regain confidence as he began to speak.

“I- uh… I’m sorry for my outburst last time. That was entirely my fault.” Keith struggled to say, “I went too far.” 

Shiro smiled reassuringly, patting Keith on the back as they waited for Lance’s response. Wow, they were being strangely civil.

“Sure, I completely forgot about it after-” Lance bit his tongue before he said the rest of his sentence.

He probably shouldn’t- no he didn’t want to mention that he revealed their names. Or really anything relating to what happened to him in the last few days as well. As much as he wanted to put the blame on them, if he really wanted it all to stop he could’ve given up their names and the whole ordeal would’ve been over in a blink of an eye. Shouldn’t make a big deal over it...

“After?” Shiro asked, reminding Lance not to dwell and get lost in his thoughts. 

Lance already had enough time to do that when he got back to the house.

“After all.” Lance finished, not exactly remembering what he said last time, so he hoped it made sense in some form.

Either way, Shiro and Keith’s face seemed to lax as a small smile was tugged on their face. Though Keith's smile didn’t last long before he went back to what Lance liked to call “totally not handsome broody emo” face went back on.

“So... you’re okay?” Keith asked.

‘Oh hell no I ain’t. I feel like literal shit and probably smell like shit and look like shit. Learned that my house was probably ransacked and despite there being some very expensive candles and some nice fashionable clothes the robber only decided to take my damn book bag-‘

“Just peachy.” Lance replied.

“That’s good!” Just- uh- that’s great!” Keith sputtered out. 

What the fuck was even happening? Are they afraid of him? Understandable, but if anything they are the real danger around here! Lance was at a loss for what they were truly intending on doing here. Shiro seemed to realize the uncomfortable awkward silence and tried to fill the void. 

“So… why haven’t you been eating?” Shiro asked.

Oh yeah, they don’t know he was suffocating in a vat of piss yellow goo and breaking each rib with an iron boot every minute. 

“Thace won’t reply to my grocery shopping list.” Lance tried to joke. 

“Why would Thace-“ Keith began to question purely confused.

“It’s a joke, Keith. Sendak does my shopping, but I haven’t seen them.” Lance sighed.

Shiro seemed to freeze at the notion, but his composure came back, only slightly faultier than before. 

“A- oh I see. Well that’s a shame.” Shiro said, becoming in the same exact state of words Keith was in. 

Lance was not sure why they were both such a damn mess. They insisted that they came in to talk to him and even held the food as hostage so what gives? Their silence was shared with curious and questioning side eyed glances to each other, as if willing the other to poke at a giant bear with a small stick. 

“Look- did I do something? Or are you guys just the worst at normal verbal communication?” Lance spoke up, shocking the two to look at him. 

They seemed to telepathically converse before Keith spoke up.

“No- that’s- that's not it. It’s just… we didn’t- I didn’t want to make the same mistake as last time.”

“Like calling me a whimp?”

“I didn’t say that!- did I? I just- no I just don't want the same outcome again. We could start over?” Keith innocently said, looking at Lance. 

… 

What? you’ve couldn’t be kidding me! 

“Wh- what do you even mean by that?! Are you just saying that I have to forget what you guys put me through?”

Keith and Shiro froze from Lance’s words. They didn’t understand what Lance fully let out. It was his own fault. Lance knew this. Them breaking into his home was them, but he was the one who kept them there. He was the one who chose to not contact the police immediately and ended up facing the consequences of Haggar's wrath. It was just him, not them. They didn’t know what happened, and they don’t need to know. It’s not like they would care about a Green's life.

“Lance we know fully well that you would never be able to trust us after such an incident,” Shiro said.

Lance wished he would just say out right what they had done. Acknowledge their mistake instead of putting it behind some pretty evasive words.

“We know that we could never change the past now, no matter how much we do. So we just wish to make amends.” he finished, staring at Lance.

The two were practically making puppy dog eyes at him as they waited for his response. That was totally cheating and not fair at all! The power of two handsome men asking him to maybe try and be friends was appealing, if not for the past they were trying to wipe under the rug.

“... I… What-” how the tables have turned, now flirtaious Lance was out of words.

What was the point of this? Lance would’ve felt better if he never had to see them again, didn’t have to deal with the guilt of selling out the two who just wanted to survive. They were killers, truly capable and easily able to kill someone. Yet they just lounged on his couch, asking the same person who they attacked to forgive them. But for what reason? They didn’t have to come back. What were they thinking?

“What would you get out of this?” Lance finally said.

They both seemed to freeze as Shiro tried his best to respond.

“We want to apologize. There are no strings attached.”

He sounded sincere, but lance didn't want to put too much hope into believing them.

“Sure… I don’t like formal stuff or anything like this so I’ll just accept it now and you two can be off on your way to wherever you need to go.” Lance said, getting up from the couch with no real intention to move.

“So you forgive us?” Keith finally gained back his ability to speak.

“Yeah, sure. Oh, but if anything happens that's your guys’ faults and I’m allowed to do anything I want, like breaking both of your ribs.” 

“Wh- why our ribs?! Wait- no why are you allowed anything?” Keith said, standing up suddenly.

Lance flinched, a small movement he hoped the others didn’t catch. The thud of the boot, the echo on the floors. Lance knocked himself out of his imagination. It wasn’t- no he wasn’t there. The two aren't Haxus, those boots aren't his, they're not going to hurt him without a fight. Lance unconsciously tugged at the collar, reminding him of where he just came from. Damn collar. Lance didn't move, but Keith sat down again just as suddenly as he stood.

“I have my reasons, just don't do anything stupid and I won’t.” Lance said.

“Alright, deal. If we do put you in another situation where your life is on the line then you're allowed to do whatever to us.” Shiro said.

“If his life was on the line wouldn’t he die before he reached us?” Keith asked genuinely concerned.

“I’ll haunt you guys then.” Lance joked, but seemed to backfire as their face hardened with no emotion and just looked nervously towards the ground.

They stood in a momentary silence, that was until Lance’s phone was buzzing. He dragged it off the table, staring at the screen. Why did people call him at such convenient timings?

Sendak.

What was he calling for?

“Heya Sendak?” Lance said, sounding honestly more like a question than a greeting.

“Lance. I had been busy for the last few days, but I shall continue driving you to Haggar’s lessons.” Sendak said, his voice still gruff as before.

“Do you mean right now?” Lance asked slightly panicked.

“No, I am simply going to be delivering the usual food package currently.”

Oh boy.

“Ten minutes?” Lance already knew the answer.

“Ten minutes.” Sendak knowingly replied.

“Got it! See you Sendak!” Lance tried to say in a chipper voice, ending the call swiftly.

Lance didn’t want to stuff them in a closet or in his room again, but he decided to anyways. They got the message this time and without fighting they went along to where Lance was directing them. They ended up in a coat closet by the entrance, Lance didn’t want to risk any chances if Sendak decided to buy anything for lance's room. Thankfully it wasn’t a tight fit for them so they were less squished than if Lance shoved them in his own closet.

In no time his doorbell rang, Lance checked one last time that the door to the closet was fully shut and inconspicuous before opening the door to reveal Sendak. He was carrying three brown bags, which lance could already tell was just groceries and other miscellaneous items. Lance tugged at the collar.

Sendak headed to his kitchen to help Lance unpack all the food. The silence was deafening even as the rustle of the brown bags and clink of canned foods were heard occasionally. He did his best to avoid hazing at the closet that currently held the two reds. Lance could feel Sendak’s gaze intensified by the situation. He tried to act normal. How did he act with Sendak before? Just speak already!

“So Haggar wants me back, ey?” Lance tried to say as cockily as he could, maybe he forced it a bit too much. 

“She has pardoned you for your mistakes.” was all Sendak said.

That was the end of that conversation as Lance propped up the last of some bread at the top of the fridge. Sendak lazily rolled up the bags and then stumbled to the trash where he threw the remnants away. Not like Lance really had a use for those bags, he collected a large amount of bags from Sendak's other runs. Sendak smiled—if you could consider that a smile— as he went back to Lance’s counter. 

“So I can guess that you’ll be back tomorrow at seven?” Lance asked.

“As regular before. It’s good to have you back.” Sendak said, pulling the keys which he kept at his waist out.

“Got it, boss. I’ll see you then.” Lance said, totally not sweating.

Lance followed Sendak to the door, waving him goodbye with clammy hands. Sendak didn’t look back as he pulled off from the dirt driveway and onto the rough terrain of a road. Lance immediately slammed the front door, forgetting it was slightly broken off it’s hinges due to the intruder, causing the top hinge to break off entirely. Lance cursed silently as he tried to position it as if it were never broken, then locked it. He knew it was a false sense of security but it was better than nothing. 

He went back to the closet entrance, opening the creaky door reveal the two Reds who had barely moved in the hour since. They both looked tired, but they had stood warily, as if ready to pounce and run when given the chance. They visibly relaxed when they saw it was only Lance who opened the door.

“How was your seven- well- forty-five minutes in heaven, boys?” Lance joked.

“Why do you call your closet heaven?” Keith asked. 

Lance rolled his eyes. He has never met anyone so blockheaded in his life.

“Never mind, I just won't bother trying to explain that.” Lance said, opening the door and getting out of their way as they trampled over each other to exit their confined space.

Keith was dusting his clothes off as Shiro looked over to Lance with a face Lance couldn’t exactly read. What was his problem? Lance trotted over to the kitchen again. He wanted to go and check out the portion Sendak had assorted in the fridge. Shiro has apparently followed as Lance could feel him staring daggers into his back. 

“What’s up?” Lance asked Shiro, hoping to maybe get a conversation going instead of this strange staring contest Shiro was having with the back of his neck. 

“That collar… you didn’t have it before.” Shiro asked, pointing at where he had been staring; the collar. 

“Oh how kind of you to notice I have more clothes than the set I wore when I first saw you guys.” Lance said, not meaning to sass but he didn’t exactly want to seem like he couldn’t take it off. 

Shiro closed his mouth, seemingly not wanting to say much else as he still stared at the collar from a distance. Shiro’s eyebrows knit in a questioning look. If Lance wasn’t sweating before he was for sure now. Lance was blessing that Shiro was taken or else he would currently be firing all of his pickup lines to him. One of many Lances flirting rules: don’t flirt with an acquaintance when you know they’re taken! Not to mention, Hunk was a friend, not an acquaintance, so it was okay; they knew Lance was always joking. 

Keith came back from entrance, situating himself back to Shiro's side as he continued to find dust on himself somehow. If they stood perfectly still why was he so dusty? To be fair lance didn’t exactly dust everywhere; cause that would just take way too long, but it wasn’t that bad.

Lance remembered his original goal, checking the fridge. He opened it up to just reveal the basic of the basics. Again with eggs, orange juice, an assortment of vegetables, some meat, milk, -why did Sendak stuff his cereal in there? Lance grabbed the box to relocate the bland cereal to the pantry. He also grabbed the leftover milk that he was sure was from week ago to throw away. 

“Do you want me to throw that away?” Keith asked, pointing to the milk. 

Lance didn’t exactly see any cons to just giving him that duty so he agreed, handing the jug to Keith. Shiro stood not sure of what exactly to do when they were just doing mundane tasks. Lance stuffed the cereal in some back part of his pantry where it may turn up again one of these days when he decides to scavenge around again. 

With Keith and Lance’s task done they awkwardly stood, unsure of what to do with their next plan of action. Lance still wasn’t sure why they were staying over time, they already apologized and lance was able to make a deal with them. Instead he opted to silently return to his couch as the others followed like some baby ducks. 

When they sat on his other couch he realized how out of place they looked from the soft blue of the couch. Dressed in reds and blacks, they looked like they belonged more on a cover of a magazine then on his cheap fuzzy couch. 

“You guys looked pretty alien here.” Lance laughed, trying to joke.

“Alien!? You’ve seen one before!?” Keith bursted.

Lance was at a literal loss for words. Was Keith just generally with the brain of a child or was he just very dense? 

“Keith that’s figurative language.” Shiro chuckled.

“Oh, that’s rather disappointing.” Keith huffed, lance could see his childish joy seeping from him. 

“So Keith is a conspiracy theorist?” Lance laughed.

“Oh yeah for sure.” Shiro joined Lance. 

“I could see his head wrapped in tinfoil!” 

That’s when Keith, rather than blushing at their playful mockery, stiffened. Lance wasn’t sure why but Keith's head flew down and his hand raised to his mouth as if deep in thought. 

“Tinfoil…. tinfoil…” Keith muttered under his breath.

Shiro seemed equally as disturbed as he watched Keith suddenly fold in on himself. 

Keiths head popped up with an apparent epiphany, dread filling his eyes and his skin drained in color, going shades whiter. 

“Lance, the one who visited you-“

“Sendak?” Lance interrupted.

“Did he throw away anything?” Keith asked.

“What?” Lance wasn’t exactly sure where Keith was going with this.

“Did he look into the trash can?” Keith seemed like he was on the verge of panicking.

“What are you even talking about? Why are you asking this?” Lance was slightly panicking at Keith's sudden attitude.

“Just please answer!” Keith shouted.

“Yeah, he just threw away some bags that I didn’t need.”

“Then he saw-“

It suddenly clicked with Lance why Keith was scared. The tinfoil and plate they were delivering to Lance. There was the possibility Sendak saw the plate and tinfoil. It was a rule that Lance was to have no visitors. Lance thought out the many possibilities, Sendak couldn't have taken a single plate and some tinfoil as a sign that the reds came back had he? No- Sendak shouldn’t have been aware of his visitors anyways. No, he knew. Sendak wasn’t dense. But Sendak saved him so many times before so why would he ever change now?

“Lance we have to get out of here, including you,” Keith said, pulling Shiro to his feet. “Shiro, Sendak may had seen the food we delivered to Lance. Giving him direct evidence that we- or someone else- had been here without permission.”

“Wait, it’s always possible that he didn’t see it!” Lance yelled, knowing he already that his statement was false. 

“Lance we can’t play around with possibilities now. Sendak is a cold blooded motherfucker who doesn’t care about his actions. He has killed his way to the position he is in.”

That isn't true. Lance didn’t know Sendak completely, that's for sure, but there is no way that he could've killed just to sit in a car all day driving Lance around. Lance became caught up in his own thoughts before Keith broke his thoughts.

“Lance, believe me. I can even explain on the way but are you really going to trust the same people who have trapped you here?” Keith said, grabbing at Lance's hand.

Keith’s hands were much warmer than Lance’s cold ones. Lance would be insane before he ever called that heat comforting. Lance didn’t argue as the two pulled him to the door, still lost in the complete vast emptiness of his emotions. Lance has known Sendak for all of his life. He didn’t allow him to get out of the house unsupervised sure, but even then Sendak allowed him to actually leave his house as well. He’s taken him from his lessons, to bakery stores, to clothes, to the library, and even more!

“I-I can’t leave this house.” Lance stuttered, he wanted to sound strong really; he wanted to believe in Sendak.

“Why do you feel so drawn to this goddamn house? This is barely a home, much less a shelter than it is a prison for you” Keith said, tugging on Lance. 

Lance searched around, locking eyes with Keith's desperate face. His purple eyes showed true signs of fear and something else that Lance didn’t know how to truly process. Shiro also seemed to be begging Lance to go along with them, as he stood and stared at Lance with a rather long look by the doorway. 

“Sendak was my only family- not real- of course. But… I need to believe in him more.”

“Lance, Sendak was the one who took my arm five years ago.”

“What?” Lance unintentionally let out with a gasp.

“He tore it off bit by bit and he enjoyed it.”

No, Sendak wasn’t the type to ever do that. 

“He volunteered to do it even though he wasn’t specialized in the job. He cut through my bone and continued to slice at it even after.” Shiro said biting his lip, probably unconsciously. 

“Lance, you don’t truly understand Sendak, please believe us. We came back because we wanted to see you- alive. If you don’t take this chance then… I don’t want to know what would happen.” Keith said.

Something along the lines of getting beaten and drowned? Lance was sure he had escaped death enough to not exactly fear of how but when. 

“How can I trust you guys?” Lance breathlessly said, stopping the two in their tracks.

Shiro curiously side eyed Keith, and Keith simply poured back. 

“We know that you don’t trust us,” Shiro began to say, “but we know what we know. Sendak may be driving you around for an hour or two but do you know what he does in the meantime? What he does for an actual job?” Shiro asked.

Lance couldn’t truly answer to him.

“He hunts down people, throws them into the gladiator rings, and watch them suffer as they can’t control themselves anymore.” Keith answered gritting his teeth.

It isn't true. It can’t be true. Sendak has helped Lance throughout his life. He’s been his companion who listened to him talk and rant for hours everyday. Someone who had spent time with him buying whatever it was he needed. 

He was Lance's father figure. He wouldn’t sell him out just after saving him… right? Why should he believe some strangers over someone he has spent his whole life with? Why did he want to follow them?

“He will be back any minute, Lance. He might even bring back Haggar- or even his goons. We can’t risk this.” Shiro said, looking directly at Lance. 

“Remember we said that if we did anything wrong we would allow you to do anything you wanted with us right? We wouldn’t risk convincing you if we didn’t know who we were up against.”

“... I’ll go.” Lance said, simply too tired of the mess he currently was. 

Keith pulled Lance out of the door, dragging him by the wrist. Lance didn’t complain, the burn had a different intention than the first time they had met. Shiro followed after them, carefully placing the broken door to its former glory. 

As they walked out it was pitch black, only a small sliver of orangish red in the sky peeking out from the silhouette of trees. 

A bright white light blinded Lance. What was that light coming from!? Keith and Shiro equally closed their eyes and tried to block the beam of light. 

“Hands where we can see them,” A voice yelled. 

Holy shit- it's the police. The light didn’t die down, but lance could make figures in uniforms that spread across his front yard. There had to be at least twenty of them! They all stood with a flashlight in their hands, guns drawn, pointing straight at them. 

“Lance McClain, wanted for assisting the Red outlaws Shirogane Takashi and Keith Kogane, you are under arrest.” A different voice yelled from the crowd, lance couldn’t tell who.

What?

Shiro regained his vision and reflexes faster as he grabbed both Lance and Keith, dashing to the forest with both of them in his arms. He placed them behind the wide trunk of a tree, putting Keith and Lance down as he stretched his neck to see what they were up against.

“Fire!” One of the men called, the ear-piercing sound of metal twisting and bending split the air as a flurry of bullets flew past lance's face, leaving whiplash.

They were shooting real bullets! The bang was deafening as Shiro pulled Lance closer behind the shield of the tree. Bark pieces and twigs flew off the tree as it was being shot. The smell of gunpowder covering the natural smell of oak. Shiro groaned and fell on to the tree as the two could see scarlet starting to make his black shirt even darker by his abdomen.

“Shiro- fucking- are you okay? You dumbass this is why you cover yourself instead of trying to protect us!” Keith sputtered out.

“I’m fine, just you know- got shot- just get somewhere else safe.” Shiro tried to say, though they couldn’t move without another bullet shooting off in their direction.

Keith kneeled behind the tree surveying the surroundings, as opposed to Lance who was trembling on his own ass. Why the hell are they just sitting here with him? Don’t they have to run!? Shiro got fucking shot in the damn stomach! Lance gulped hard, feeling the cool metal of the collar again. Lance was about to scream at the two to run as Keith wound up his arm. 

“I’ll show you what a real fire looks like!” Keith yelled as fire engulfed his fingers. 

The fire spun around his fingertips, whirling flames and smoke spun in five cylindrical shapes. They were in the shape of bullets. Just as soon as they appeared Keith flung his arm forward towards the officers, the streaks of fire left like a comet, ripping through the air effortlessly. Upon impact lance could hear the screams of men and woman. One bullet had missed, hitting the floor and exploding into flames. Three other bullets had erupted as soon as it hit the officers, burning away at their clothes like a wick. They crawled up three of the officers legs, burrowing into the flesh. One was unfortunate enough to have a bullet land right on their face. Four down, sixteen left.

“Damn it, not accurate enough.” Keith said, winding up for another round of fire bullets. 

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, Keith was seriously aiming for them. What was with his face? Keith didn’t look at them. His eyes were blank as if trying to imagine something else as he tried to calculate trajectories.

“Wait! Holy shit why are you killing them!?” Lance screamed.

“Lance they’re fucking shooting at us!” Keith shot back.

“You two quiet! They are splitting up, I think they’re going to try and surround us.” Shiro said.

Lance swiveled his head to see indeed there were only ten officers facing them. Meaning six had gone off most likely to get behind them and shoot. 

“Should I burn the whole forest down?”

“Keith as much as I love that idea that would attract much more attention!” Shiro yelled over the gunfire. 

How were they reloading so fast!? Lance turned around, it wasn’t easy to maneuver around the forest, he would know. Most likely they would have two teams of three to surround them from both sides. 

“It is a risk but I think I can get them to stop- without killing them,” Lance said to the two, “Just I won’t be able to find the other six. I have to leave those to you…” he knew he was sentencing the six to death. 

“Lance just what are you trying to do?” Shiro asked, his brows knit.

“How do you expect to stop some madmen with guns, Green!? They are trained police!” Keith yelled.

“Watch me, Red!” Lance said, standing up, and pressing himself against the tree. 

Lance hadn’t spent the last days alone doing nothing- at least not all of the days. After the bath incident he realized something must have gone wrong with his abilities. The yellow liquid- he didn’t die in it; far from it. Even with his book bag gone he remember what it was. Quintessence. The same name he has seen and secretly noted in his notebook without Haggars knowing. _Substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe._

It took some time for Lance to come to that conclusion, but he had no other way to explain it. He had tested it before on birds but he didn’t know if it would effect a human as strongly. Nor if the distance would be the same. He was behind a tree, being shot at; he didn’t have much of a choice here. He motioned over to Shiro and Keith to cover their ears. He wasn’t confident in his control.

“Drop your gun!” Lance shouted, trying to make it sound much less of a desperate yell but a command. 

The shooting stopped immediately, following the clatter of metal. Lance immediately felt lightheaded. He clung to the tree, focusing on not falling on his knees as he roughly dug his nails into the bark. He could feel bile steadily collecting at the bottom of his esophagus, ready to be released.

“Holy shit.” Shiro unconsciously let out.

Lance dared to look at the officers beyond the trees. They were standing there. The ten left had their guns on the ground, their arms uselessly hanging at their sides. They looked aimlessly at Lance, sending chills down his spine. It was way more effective on humans than birds. Lance quickly looked away, he didn’t like looking them in their lifeless eyes. 

“It won’t… it won't last long, so for now Keith take Shiro and run okay? I don’t know which direction you got into the forest but hopefully you can find it again.” Lance said, trying to hide the trembling of his fingers. 

“As if, you idiot, Shiro is okay, you look like you would fall with a small push. Don’t think you can run from us now.” Keith said, rather angrily. 

“We can’t run, there is still possibly six other officers out there.” Shiro said, pushing himself off from the tree. 

“You shouldn’t move while you’re injured!” Lance yelled, pushing on Shiro's shoulders.

“No, I’m okay one bullet is nothing. Staying here won’t help us, you can’t take controlling so many for so long right? I can tell by your face.” Shiro said, grabbing Lance's hands and using them to stand up straight. 

“Both of you lean on me. We won’t be going fast, but we can’t go to our… hideout if the other six are truly tailing us. If we need to we can split off, since you two are injured I can lead them away from you guys.” Keith said, hefting Shiro onto his shoulder and Lance on the other. 

Ooooo boy, the rippling of muscles under that shirt. Wait now is not the time, Lance! Keith steadily began a slow pace for them, silence an agreement upon themselves to listen if they were being followed. Lance wasn’t sure when his trance would wear off, he internally prayed not until the two were in a safe location.

Shiro seemed to recover quickly, soon he was walking by himself instead unlike Lance, who was totally not panting. While walking Lance quickly realized the reality of what had just happened. Keith had just successfully killed four people. Not even normal civilians but actual police. Galran official police that were sent to arrest Lance. Through their normal conversations in his living room Lance had completely forgot that they were Reds. Reds capable of killing and will kill when they want to. _Destructive and chaotic…_ They were never wrong. 

He had never had to kill anyone. Lance was a perfectly clean slate from as far as he could remember. He never had seen someone die before his eyes, the scent of their flesh burning away as he could hear their deafening scream echoing in his ear still. They have killed and they will kill. Lance could feel the heat of the fire, burning and drying as it shot over him. 

“Eight o’clock. There is... five trailing us. Don’t look, just keep walking. They may have sent another to report back on what had just happened.” Shiro whispered, walking onward.

Lance wasn’t sure how he could tell where the hell they were hiding or even how many there were but he just hoped it was accurate and not just a childish attempt to make Lance piss his pants ‘cause he really would. The silence was deafening, only the sound of Lance’s footsteps were heard. Troubling, because he had at least two other much larger men than him walking right beside him. He could feel himself tripping over pebbles as if he was a baby, his head not really situated in the right place to begin with in all of this mess.

“We are almost to the clearing, if they surround us there it won't be good for us.” Keith said, shifting Lance further onto his shoulder. 

True to Keith’s words just a few meters ahead was the clearing of trees and shrubs. How had Keith know where they were already? It was pitch black at this rate. Lance cursed at himself for not grabbing one of the confused policeman's flashlight. Wait… Keith was a literal walking fire, why wasn’t he using it?

“Keith you take Lance, I’ll take them on.” Shiro said, slightly distancing himself from the two.

“Shiro, what the hell do you think you're going to do with a bullet in your stomach and a single arm as a weapon? You won’t last against five trained officers. Galra officers.” Keith said, hissing at Shiro’s plan.

“Keith, I haven't gone weak. Right now Lance can barely stand up, and I’m sure if I put more weight on my body I would end up bleeding out. Take him and run when I give you the signal okay?” Shiro commanded, giving Keith a pleading look.

“... Fine, but if you don’t come back I will personally come and find you.” Keith whispered, the worry seeping from his words.

“That may be scarier than facing five police officers,” Shiro joked, slowing down his pace. “Now!” he shouted, a large roar that made even Lance fear.

Keith lept into a sprint with Lance barely able to keep up as they pushed and were whipped by tall blades of grass and small twigs. Lance could hear subdued groans coming from Shiro’s direction. They were too gruff, some too feminine to be Shiro. He prayed he was hearing correctly. Keith didn’t let go of Lance, shuffling on the edge of the clearing, ready to pounce behind a tree if they were to hear a bullet being shot again.

“This is too strange,” Keith whispered to no one in particular, “They wouldn’t send some Greens or humans to try and capture Reds.”

Even with Keith’s mumbling he didn’t stop moving. They made it through the clearing, and from what Lance could tell without a single officer tracking them. Keith slowed down their run, focusing more on regaining his breath from having to carry both himself and the weight of a dizzy Lance. Lance could steadily feel the side effects of using his abilities wearing off, he didn’t need to throw up and he no longer felt the press against his brain anymore. His legs still wobbled, but from running or the headache from before he was not sure. 

They walked for who knows how long, Lance had certainly not kept track but he had to trust Keith on focusing in on where they were going exactly. Lance didn’t question, he probably wouldn’t get a straight answer anyways. Earlier Lance had finally regained his own footing, walking by himself listlessly behind Keith. The forest seemed endless, as Lance could see a blur of yellow over the horizon

“We are almost there. Before we go anywhere I have to search the area for any scouts. It would be dangerous if we lead them to where we are staying.” Keith said, only too stop as the forest started to clear.

The grass was trimmed, the trees became less frequent as it mingled with bits of broken concrete. This is…. This is the green faction. This was the city. Lance didn’t know how to truly describe seeing the view of tightly knit housing and dark windows. He was free. He could walk, run, go see the view, and do anything he wanted. He wasn’t stuck in the house. Lance took in a deep breath of air, only able to taste the smell of asphalt. 

“Hey, seems that there is no one following us.” Keith said.

Lance could tell on Keith's face was a mixture of worry and endearment. Just where was Shiro? Lance and Keith slowly started to their track through the city.

“W-wait.” A voice called from the forest. 

Keith perked up and quickly turned towards the voice, Lance also doing the same, just maybe slightly less looking like an alert animal. Shiro was standing- or really leaning heavily on a tree. If Lance thought that was a lot of blood before he was dead wrong as now not only was his shirt riddled with it but it had stained in his white locks, his pants, his skin, and piled up on his right arm. He looked like he had just fell in a pool of blood.

“I…” Shiro started, only to be tackled by a very angry Keith.

“Let’s go.” Keith said, peeling himself off of Shiro, some dried blood coming off with Keith. 

“Sure.” Shiro smiled.

As Lance stared at the scene before him, he started doubting his past choices once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as graphic depictions of violence?
> 
> Hope I didn't dissapoint! Haven't exactly written action like this before so i'm sorry if things suddenly seem out of place!


	10. Shiro/Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Aunt and Key for doing your best to edit despite having so much work to do, y’all are the best people I would totally marry 10/10 times and buy you guys some good cheese for our honeymoon. Y’all are amazing and deserve all the love <3.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS, CHATTING WITH ME AND SUCH, Y’ALL MOTIVATE MY ASS TO MAKE THIS 7K WORDS. IT SERIOUSLY SO NICE TO GET COMMENTS FROM A SIMPLE SENTECE TO A BOOK REVIEW I LOVE EM ALL!
> 
> Wow my first voltron fanfic might become a novel-length what the heck have I done? WOOOOAAAHHH WE’RE HALF-WAY THEREEE-

Shiro’s headache was gone. 

When the bullet had broken through his skin, he wanted to scream. In the past a bullet or two would had been no big deal, but those bullets did not feel normal. One shot and he already wanted to collapse. He could only imagine what new sort of weapons they had equipped onto the unsuspecting police to simply test if their new experiment would work. Ever since the rings he’s learned that normal bullets only hurt under the right hands. Those were not normal.

Pain blossomed in his gut as Lance and Keith bickered over the damn police. Shiro was halfway gone, replaced with unconsciousness and pain. Despite Lance telling him to cover his ears he only half heartedly put them there, he knew what Lance was going to do. 

“Drop your gun!”

There it was again. That voice. Even without a gun Shiro felt the touch of the command. And once again, Shiro could something lifting off his shoulders as if releasing built up pressure. Shiro would had been lazily trying to echo the voice in his head if he had not opened his eyes to reveal a barely standing Lance. The way Lance’s fingers were scratching against the rough cover of the tree and the way his legs were wobbling. That wasn’t good. 

Shiro barely remembered what had happened next. He could recall fighting, but who, what, and why? How did he survive with that damn bullet lodged in him and without the voice? The voice remained echoing in his head wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear, ‘kill, kill, kill, they are in our way’. He didn’t want to listen to this.

Fucking shit everything hurt.

The next time Shiro could fully wake up he was on his bed. More exactly, the bed that was provided at Pidges home. That was strange… when did he get here? The only logical answer was that Keith dragged his ass back to here. He would have to thank him once again.

Shiro slowly rose from the bed, seeing his stomach with a precise cross hatching of bandages over where he remembered he got shot. He was sure he usually didn’t toss in his sleep but he came to the conclusion that he indeed did with the way blood was rising to the surface and dirtying the bandages. After that he even slowly tried to wriggle his way out of the bed, ending up in an almost back bridge stance. He was not flexible, He at best had the structure of a wooden ruler. 

Holy fucking shit, his stomach was going to kill him. He crumbled like a dry biscuit in his position. It took him time to get up from the weird stance he accidentally put himself in without aggravating the wounds even further than he already had. Standing up straight he could see a note left on the door. 

_‘Allura was home and took Lance to do something. Get some rest; if not, go down to the kitchen, Hunk and I are currently down there. Pidge went to work. Also thanks to Coran, you got patched up, so make sure to thank him. - Keith’_

So Lance was safe… Shiro tried to focus his thought on anything non-Lance related. Which was sort of hard after he took a bullet for him. He would have to go down and see how Hunk was doing, he had to thank Coran, and avoid being killed by Keith. This is a strangely different busy from his past ‘rob a guy for some scraps of bread’ daily morning activity. 

Shiro opened the door and creaked his way along with the floor to downstairs, trying not to rustle his wounds. He should first visit Keith because he wanted to see him first and foremost. He went to the kitchen, ready to maybe get hit or at least lectured. Instead he opened the door to a very exhausted Keith and an equally exhausted, but angry, Hunk. Keith slowly looked up with Shiro, he had some major bags under his eyes. Hunk looked slightly better, but that didn’t say much. 

Beside the two moping at the table Shiro could make out three things. One, many many bowls spilling some sort of consistent liquid onto the table. Two, a very very bad smoky smell that Shiro had come to know as burnt food. And three, Hunk was most likely trying to teach Keith how to cook because they both were in aprons. 

“Uh… good morning?” Shiro awkwardly said.

“...Morning Shiro.” Hunk said, probably the most exasperated Shiro had heard him since they had met. 

“So what exactly went on down here?” 

“Keith destroys everything he touches.” Hunk replied.

“I do not!” Keith pouted. 

Well it wasn’t like Shiro could complain. He wasn’t any different when it came to cooking after all. Shiro hopes that the smell just wouldn’t stay in the air for too long. He took up a seat facing both of the two, blessing that he could relax. Shiro had to admit; he was hungry, almost insanely so. 

“The only thing I managed to salvage was some biscuits and a small portion of gravy, sorry.” Hunk said, slipping a small container of food to Shiro's side of the table; reading his mind.

Biscuits… Shiro took the box, smelling the fluffy baked biscuits and the smooth wave of gravy around it. He grabbed at one biscuit and happily chewed at it. Once he had consumed two he began to worry again.

“Where’s everyone else?” Shiro said, gulping down this third dry biscuit, unfortunately with no gravy since there was little of it to begin with.

“Pidge is at work, Coran is trying to get some pain relievers for you, and Allura took Lance to her room and they haven’t been down yet.” Keith said.

“Oh… “ Shiro said, not wanting to comment on what taking someone to one's room implies.

“She took him in just to talk, didn’t even let me see him first! We were going to make some food for you and Lance to recover, but as you could see…” Hunk sighed while pointing at the direction of dirty bowls.

Shiro could just taste the defeat in the air. Shiro closed the container that once held biscuits and went to go put it in the sink, though it was already filled by miscellaneous items Hunk and Keith had used. Instead he decided to place it in with the mess, Just a little off to the side. When Shiro came back to the table he saw two extra figures walking into the fray. 

“Oh good afternoon Shiro! I am pleased to see you up and about already! I thought you would not be up for quite some time.” Allura said, waving slightly to go sit at the only clean area left.

“Yo Shiro, I guess I owe you one!” Lance chirped, finding a seat by Hunk. 

Goddam that voice- Shiro would be praising to the sun to hear it again, it felt like it dug deep into his soul. Acting as if the most addictive drug Shiro had ever had the honor to take. But as soon as it was said it was gone. He wanted more, more of his voice, his happy little smiles. ‘Take it’

“Oh, it’s afternoon already? Well, I’m glad to be up, thank you Allura. And no need Lance, I was trained to handle such things after all.” Shiro tried to shrug it off. 

“That doesn’t exactly make shrugging off bullet wounds any better Shiro.” Lance said.

He cared for him, he worried about his health. Shiro was sure he probably looked like a praised puppy, just happily wagging his tail. Keith popped Into Shiro’s mind, pulling him back to see Keith side eyeing him rather annoyed. Suddenly he could feel the flare of the wounds.

“I guess so. Haha,” Shiro said, avoiding looking Keith directly in his eyes. “So-“ 

“Lance, I need to talk to you.” Hunk said, grabbing Lance's hand to pull him away from the others. 

“Oh damn Hunk, no need to string me along, I can walk by myself.” Lance said, to which Hunk dropped his hand and Lance waved to the others while leaving the room.

Allura calmly pushed away the charcoal remnants of… something to the side. She locked eyes with Shiro, not menacing but more like evaluating some sort of chart in her head as she scanned him over. Oh yeah he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She may have just been worried over the blood rising to the surface of the bandages. 

“I got a call from Coran, he says he should be home any minute. As it turns out Lance had met Coran before.” Allura said while shifting her hands to cross. 

”Where could they have met?” Keith grumbled with his head leaning on his hand. 

“I have not exactly confirmed Coran’s words with Lance due to… wanting to allow him privacy, so this is simply rumor. Coran has told me Lance had visited at his work office days before, beaten and bruised like he had never seen before.” Allura motioned around her whole body as if to give visuals.

Bruises around his whole body? Days before was when they first met, but even then before they could not had done enough damage to him to be covered in bruises.

“What the hell-“ Keith began to say, before a boom voiced from the entrance.

“I am back! Oh- Shiro, why are you up already? Your wounds may have opened up young man! I need to be sure that they have not,” Coran said while entering the kitchen, a bag wrapped around his wrist. “Oh my what happened here?! Was Hunk stress cooking again?” 

“He was teaching Keith how to cook, but otherwise yes Coran.” Allura spoke up.

“Oh well that is fine, I will make sure to clear up the area later! For now Shiro, I need you to take some painkillers. Those bullets were some nasty buggers. I’m not entirely sure how you made it, those things packed a hit similar to a Rhinocerotidae!” 

Coran produced two small pills and a plastic water bottle from the bag he had slung on his wrist. Shiro was quite glad Coran had came in so early as he could feel the burning of the wound scratching at his innards. Shiro promptly took the medicine, waiting for the effects to kick in as he swiped some excess water from his lips with his thumb. 

“Thanks Coran,” Shiro said. “Was I right that the bullets were not ones made of metal?” 

“Indeed! Though the outer layers were in fact metal, upon impact the bullet would disperse inside the target,”

Keiths face fell, falling over to Shiros sides. Coran seemed to not notice as he continued his rant.

“The ballistic created five separate wound channels! If it were to have hit somewhere vital on impact you would have been done for, just like that,” Coran said in a tone Shiro wasn’t sure he liked. “Though of course such an experienced doctor like myself was able to easily remove such scraps. It hit only your side fat, but unfortunately it did hit your intestines, though most ended up flying back outside of you. Thus the three extra holes on your side.” 

Coran pointed to Shiro's side, showing that he really did have three other spots of dried blood. No wonder why it hurt like a bitch. What type off fucking bulllet splits like that? Was splitting the least of his worries? What else could the damn bullet had done? What if he had been shot more… what if Keith had been shot? Shiro shivered, imagining Keith in as much pain as himself.

“Now I will not get into the nitty bits of how I patched you up, that is a trademark secret! For now I will be on my way, I need to check up on our new guest, Lance!” Coran smirked, bounding up the stairs despite not knowing where Lance really was.

Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to know the details of his injuries in the first place. Keith’s face was many shades paler than before, if that was even possible with his already porcelain doll look. Shiro tried to pass a nonchalant smile to calm him down but Keith didn’t seem to even register his attempts. 

Allura seemed equally disturbed as Shiro could feel their eyes gazing at his wounds. He doesn’t usually mind being stared at by Keith, but he was feeling quite naked; understandably with only bandages on. Now that he knew he had some actual new holes ripped into him he forgot to ask Coran how long it would take to recover. Shiro coughed, trying to bring back the attention of the two. 

“I’ll be fine, really guys. I’ve had worse.” Shiro tried to deflect.

“That is quite a shame that you have had to experience worse.” Allura replied.

“Shiro… we aren’t exactly in the red faction anymore. I’m not going to force you to keep running with me, if anything now is probably the best time for you to rest.”

“Keith, don’t be ridiculous. You know- no, you’ve seen me a lot worse. This isn’t going to stop me.”

“Shiro, don’t push yourself. You always do this when I tell you that you need rest.”

“That’s because I’m fine Keith, I know myself.”

“No, you are not! You always push yourself to the limit and then collapse! That’s what you do! You make me worry if you will wake up again or stay by me. I’m sick of it Shiro!” Keith bursted out enraged.

“Keith…”

Was Shiro causing Keith pain? What was it that he did wrong? 

“Keith I never meant to make it seem that way. I really am okay, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me, Keith.” Shiro slurred out quick.

“Shiro, you- No, sorry, just- I need a moment okay? I know you better than I know myself. Shiro, you’re the only one I-“ 

“Ahem,” Allura faked a loud cough, smiling politely as she slammed her hands on the table, springing up from her seat. “If you two do not mind I will give you two privacy to settle your… dispute, and go on to see if Coran could corroborate on his previous statement about Lance.”

Allura left the room leaving a quiet Keith and Shiro to simmer in the air. Keith was cut off but by the way he sat back down arms crossed on a chair, Shiro knew he wouldn’t continue his earlier sentence. Shiro had to protect him, that was all his life was worth in the first place. What did he do wrong?

“Keith, did I do something wrong?” Shiro asked, piercing the silence. 

It took some time before a response came.

“... Shiro, I know we… we had to meet that way. But it’s in the past, it’s behind us now with- all of this being thrown at us, it isn’t just me anymore.” 

“What do you mean Keith?” Shiro genuinely curious- he didn't get where Keith was going. 

“You don’t have to act while constantly thinking about me. I don’t want to be the burden I was before. Shiro I’ve learned how to fight for myself, I’ve learned important life skills because of you.”

“I don’t see why that has to end.” 

“Shiro- goddammit- I wasn’t asking that. it isn’t your task to be a fucking robot caretaker for me! Ever since that day you were supposed to be human- act human- be… be yourself! Make yourself again! And yet you act like I can’t do anything, you act like I was the same when we met. I’ve gotten strong enough to protect myself, not ever as strong as you, but that doesn’t mean that you have to… act like I have never seen or been in a battle before.” 

Shiro was at a loss of words, not much thoughts stirring either. Was he acting unknowingly oppressive? Was it wrong to try and protect Keith? Shiro had been looking after him for so long, when did he become an annoyance instead? He had to make sure Keith was safe, he couldn’t imagine him… experiencing the same thing he had to endure.

“Shiro, I think we need time away from each other.” Keith murmured.

“Wait, what?!” Shiro blurted out without thought.

“This is the best opportunity. This is a shelter where we have others that seem reliable. We can’t leave, but it seems that it’s safe enough. I trust in the alliance we had formed, but I don’t intend to stay too long. While we are here we can… try and interact with others. I know we had lived with only relying on each other, but some time may cool off your damn tunnel vision.” Keith ended the conversation by standing up and leaving the kitchen, seeming to go up the staircase to his room.

Shiro didn’t understand why protecting Keith was wrong. There was so much more he had not seen in this world- in the Red faction- as Shiro had seen. He didn’t want him to have to experience it, see it, ever have to witness it. Was it wrong to protect your loved one? 

Shiro scratched at his head, frustrated. What did he do wrong now? Now he had to distance himself from Keith, he had to leave him in the arms of complete strangers in this house. He was sure Katie wouldn’t be hanging out with such a group, and it seemed their intentions were all the same. But Shiro could not trust them, he had to stay alert. They would never be safe.

———————

Hunk was really scary as they headed up the stairs. There was quiet- which Hunk usually never was unless he was working- and then there was the quiet that was unsettling and prickled at Lances skin until they reached what he assumed to be Hunk’s room. He wasn’t entirely sure how he even got here, nor who everyone else were. Once Keith and Lance dragged an unconscious Shiro to his room a rather beautiful, amazing, and confident lady took him by the hand. 

He never knew his first to a girl’s room would end up as an interrogation. The magnificent being, he know knew as Allura, threw him question after question of who he was. He knew he was a babe-magnet but he usually was the one on that side of the conversation. Hopefully less scary as she demanded answers directly. At least they were just simply questions about who he was and where he had come from.

Hunk had situated Lance to sit by him, sitting on some strange out of place stuffed animals scattered around on his bed. They were so finely made that Lance couldn’t help but squeeze the plush lion. They reminded him of the numerous bears, dogs, and various other stuffed animals he had wished he could touch when he was a small child. The cold windows display had kept his attempts futile. Lance likes to imagine these were much softer.

“So did Shay leave you and we are getting down and dirty or-“ Lance tried to joke.

“Lance good fu- no- I was worried for you. I hadn’t seen you in the center for days!” Hunk cried out.

Little did he know he was indeed in the center, just right under his nose. 

“Calm down big guy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spark your anxiety to even higher levels man. Just know I didn’t really intend on leaving…” Lance said, hoping that the answer would suffice.

“I know, I know that you didn’t.” Hunk said matter-of-factly.

“Oh? When did you get to know me so well?” Lance teased.

“Since I read your diary.” Hunk bluntly said, no cushioning.

“What!?” Lance sprung up from the bed, unintentionally springing some animals to fall off with him. “You- what!? How!? When did you get to my diary- I mean journal!?” Lance sputtered out, feeling his face growing redder. 

“I found them under Keith's bed, literally everyone knows not to hide stuff like that under a bed, that’s where everyone first checks for hidden stuff.” 

“What? They…. They were the ones who stole my book bag! Oh my god, they broke into my house again! Once I get my hands on them!-” Lance cried out.

“Hey chill, relax Lance, this time isn’t about them. I want to talk about what you put in your “journal”.” Hunk said, even putting his own air quotations on the word journal.

“You know I hate it when you get snoopy.”

“No you don’t, you love it.”

“Damn, you’re right. Well, I guess not much is hidden now right? The secret of the Center and all of its horrors!” Lance dramatically laid back down on the bed, now settling his head on Hunks thigh as a cushion.

“Yeah, it is, and I need you to seriously spill or else I’m running back there to get the answers myself.” Hunk threatened but didn’t move a single inch as he let Lance relax.

“I suggest you don’t do that, since- well you read the journal after all.” Lance faked a laugh.

“Lance…” 

“I know big guy, just… give me some time to arrange my thoughts. Maybe I should steal my journal back and then do a dramatic re-enactment recital for you.”

“If it helps you then I can get It.”

“No need, I remember... I remember it all.”

Lance never thought he would be ever telling anyone about what went on in the Center. Especially not Hunk. He never intended to, but since he had read it anyways it wasn’t like it would hurt to tell the full story.

“Inhumane human experiments. That’s basically what it was. The Center wasn’t just for Greens that caught the eyes of the administrators, but a ground for them to test out anything new on Greens that couldn’t afford to live right.” 

“What does that mean Lance?” Hunk asked more worried than Lance had wished. 

“I guess since you aren’t a Green you don’t know how they get categorized in the system. There’s always a fine line from orphan and family. They are careful you know? They make sure not to choose ones with families. Though I guess the Yellow Faction is a bit worse when it comes down to it.”

“Lance, you have a family.”

“I do. But at the same time I don’t.”

“Lance what about Leon? Andrea? Maria? You mother? You told me about them. They are your real family.” 

“They are. But I don’t know where they are, who they are now, what they are doing. Ever since I was young I felt like it may had just been dreams I made up to make up for my lack of actual family.” Lance grimaced, if any of his family were to see him now… what would they think?

Lance could feel his heart aching. Searching and wandering to find a home, even if it were just an elaborate illusion. As long as it kept him from collapsing, he didn’t care, as long as it could keep him hoping.

“Lance, they aren’t fake. The way you spoke about them, the memories you spent with them. I can tell by your voice that they are not fake, they aren’t just your mind playing tricks on you. I’m sure they are looking for you too.” Hunk tried to reassure Lance.

“Awh thanks Hunk. I- I just can’t ever underestimate the human mind you know? Not after-“ 

“I know. I read, just continue okay? If you need to take a breather I’m going to be here.”

“Nah, I’m good, just my mind playing tricks on me again and again. So anyways, I seemed to be so lucky to be taken in by Haggar. I wasn’t lying when I said she would strap me to a table. Oh but of course not the kinky way!”

“Lance that’s gross-“ Hunk groaned.

“I know, trust me, if that ever happened to me I would probably throw up everyday.” Lance said, not at all joking.

“I wouldn’t blame you.” Hunk agreed.

Lance didn’t realize when Hunk had started scratching lightly at his scalp, but he wasn’t going to argue or comment on it in case he stopped. It was a comforting feeling he wanted to remember. The feeling of the rhythm of his large hand running through his short strands, indescribable.

“So yeah, lots of shit happened there. I can’t recall them all of course.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to recall. Lance, when you went missing… was it because Haggar called you back?” Hunk’s worry as thick as sap.

“Was it too obvious?” Lance tried to laugh, trying to nonchalantly tug at the collar.

“Lance did you get hurt because of those two?” Hunks hand stopped their movement.

“Oh Hunk no! I mean- not really! It was mainly just me being difficult with them.”

“So you did get hurt.” 

Hunk’s brownish gold eyes narrowed, staring down at Lance, some sort of determination Lance had not seen in Hunk since the had met. He wasn’t sure if he should be reassured or worried. It reminded him of his mom, his hand stopping mid-scratch.

“It… it wasn’t pleasant, yeah. But please, don’t blame them. They don’t know where or what happened alright? They have enough shit to deal in the first place and Shiro literally got shot trying to help me escape police that were trying to arrest me.” Lance plead.

“... You know I don’t like them still.”

“Well you don’t like anyone you meet at first ‘cause you’re the cautious type.”

“And because they seriously almost killed you in your sleep!” Hunk yelled, causing Lance's head to spin.

“I mean-“

“Lance you’re way too lenient with the two.”

“Hunk… They’re hot.” Lance held up his pointer finger, wagging it in Hunks face, only to be swat at.

“And basically already a couple.” Hunk pointed out.

“I know, I don’t got a chance. I should be more angry or whatnot with how much shit they had gotten me in just these past few days. But as much as I am trying to be alert of them, they just don’t feel like a threat to me.”

“Lance, they are Reds for fucks sake!”

“I know, I shouldn’t ever trust a red, my luck is none so I just had to be in touch with two of them who are most likely going to end up killing me.”

“Hey it isn’t funny when it’s all too possible Lance.”

“Sorry tough guy, I’ve seen them in my bedroom and they could snap me like a twig if they wanted to.”

“Lance!”

“Oh wait- no- I meant when we first met it was them invading my bedroom- how do I make this not sound like I just went into a romp with them the first time we met!?”

“You could’ve just said, when they attacked you in your bed- Wait no that’s not good either.”

“See! Harder than it looks right?” Lance laughed, causing chuckles from Hunk to erupt as well.

“I’m glad to see you again Lance.”

“I’m flattered Hunk, now pull me up and hug me.” Lance demanded, make grabby hands in the air.

Hunk pulled Lance up from his thigh, remarking how much thinner and lighter Lance had gotten. Hunk wrapped his hands around Lances waist and gave him a trademark Hunk bear hug. Lance sunk into the warmth of Hunk’s arms, feeling the reassurance in his best friend. Lance could feel tears coming up but he tried his best not to ruin Hunks shirt. 

“I’m fine now Hunk.” Lance patted his back.

“Oh no you aren’t, we haven’t hugged in days. I know you when you don’t get any physical affection.” Hunk said, not lessening his grip on Lance thankfully.

“If only Shay could hear you now.” Lance side eyed Hunk with a smirk.

“I’d drop you in a hot minute.” Hunk said, finally releasing Lance from the hug.

“Hey! I thought it was bros before romantic lover!”

“I don’t know where you heard that but I still platonically will love you to the best of my abilities as long as it doesn’t hinder Shay.” 

“Damn I’m so swoon Hunk.” Lance said while falling back onto the bed.

“Of course you are… for those two Reds.” Hunk teased way more than needed.

“Hunk, you’re a dick.” Lance fake pouted.

“Just doing my job,” Hunk laughed. “If you do get it on with them, tell me so I can go and bury their asses if they do something wrong.”

“You know that won’t happen Hunk! No need to bury anyone!” Lance said, trying to undermine his own questionable feelings. 

They were interrupted in their antics with a knock on the door. Hunk got off of the bed, Lance sprawled on the bed, starfishing to lay his new claim. Hunk answered the door, revealing a man who stood calmly with a bag hanging off his arm. The man greeted Hunk and swiveled into the room, approaching Lance at a strangely alarming pace. Wait… that’s Dr. Smythe! what the hell was he doing here of all places?

“Dr. Smythe?” Lance asked, genuinely confused.

“My, you look quite confuzzled, would not have expected to see your local doctor here would you now? Anyways, please sit up I need to check your injuries again, laying like that is not helping your ribs!” Dr. Smythe said.

Oh shit-

“Ribs? Coran what do you mean?” Hunk asked, but more like demanded an answer. 

Coran grabbed Lance by the arm, pulling him lightly up to sitting. Without warning Coran pulled up Lance’s shirt, revealing an unwanted shot of his scarred stomach and pecs. He just basically flashed Hunk unwittingly! Lance could feel his ears and face flush red as he fought against the doctor.

“Jesus! Dr. Smythe-“ Lance pulled down the hem of his shirt.

“Do not resist! I simple need to check your injuries!” Coran struggled with Lances shirt.

“I don’t doubt that but could you not just strip me!?” Lance yelled in embarrassment.

“What do you mean by injuries!?” Hunk yelled over them. 

“Is there an issue?” Allura appeared from the doorway, peering into the strange scene that was unfolding in the bedroom.

“Nope- not at all!” Lance tried to pry Corans hands off the hem of his shirt but Corans hand had a vice grip.

Coran unbuckled his terrifying strong crab hands off of Lances shirt, sending Lance who was struggling tumbling off of the bed. If he truly didn’t look like a mindless idiot when him and Allura met then well he certainly does now. He got up as gracefully as he could, blessing his own flexibility as he stood up right.

“Sorry for the commotion Allura. Lance, I need better lighting than Hunk’s lamp, should we bring your examination to the living room?” Coran said.

Lance did not like the word examination, but if it was to stop Coran from destroying his only clothing then it was worth it. The four went back down the stairs in silence, Lance could feel Hunk’s gaze. Technically Lance didn’t lie or anything, he said he was injured, just not how bad. 

They turned and met up with the two reds once again. Lance could immediately see something as wrong. For one, they were not cuddling like a gross old couple like usual. They weren’t even touching! Hell they were on different couches for once! Lance saw both Shiro and Keith's eyes look up from their sullen downward gaze, they both seemed to have had an argument by the way they both didn’t dare look in each other's direction.

“Now sit down on the couch Lance, this is not my office but it will do.” Coran said as he patted the spot next to Shiro.

Lance blessed that Shiro had the decency to put on a shirt. He definitely didn’t want to have to sit next to a shirtless Shiro. As eye candy as it may be, it really was just a very very hot trap. Lance sat next to Shiro, maybe more stiffly than he wanted. Lance could see Keith staring at Allura and Hunk who shuffled in and and sat together away from the others.

“So, what about Lance's injuries?” Hunk asked Coran with a worried look.

“In my office he was covered in bruises from head to toe, some broken ribs as well to boot. It was quite unsightly.” 

Thanks, Coran, Lance internally sasses.

“What?! Lance when- no how did you get that hurt?” Hunk yelled at Lance, who was trying to dive into a figurative deep hole.

“I… fellllll?” Lance said, straining his own voice at the poor excuse.

“Lance.”

Lance sighed, he could just see Shiro and Keith ready to apologize despite not knowing what was the actual cause. As much as Lance didn’t want to say it, it really was just related to them.

“I was tortured for information on Keith and Shiro after Haggar found out…” he finally muttered out.

This time it wasn’t Coran that basically tore his shirt off from his body but Shiro, who looked desperately at his body. 

“Holy shit!- Shiro don’t do that you’re injured!“ Lance had the chance to scream, does anyone have any decency to ask a man before they’re ripping off his clothes!?

”Did we cause all these scars?” Shiro said, pointing at the map of intricate pale slashes. 

They carved into his skin, methodical, cold, and numbing. Many scarring with jagged cuts, some so meticulous they were only a thin line. They piled up overlapped around his stomach and chest. If he couldn’t ever get rid of the marks, at least let him hide them. Lance couldn’t process the others horrified gaze as he was stuck on the image of his own stomach. When Shiro touched one of the scars he immediately could feel the shock of electricity. 

“No! Of course you didn’t! They’re… from the past.”

“The bruises! Where are the bruises?!” Coran yelled as he ran his hand over Lance's skin.

“Uh about that… they healed?” Lance said pushing Coran and Shiro away to a comfortable arm's distance.

“That is simply impossible! It has only been a couple of days at most, those were the worst I had ever seen in my days in the green faction!” Coran said, pulling Lance into awkward positions to view his back and arms in different angles. 

“It’s because I can heal myself. Well not very magically instantaneous like that usually, but with water I can at a limit fix myself.” Lance tried to say the others.

“Your ability is to heal yourself?” Allura asked calmly while looking strangely delighted.

“No- well, it sorta is? It’s one of my features.” Lance replied.

“You have more?” Allura’s eyes lighted up.

“Sorta? It’s hard to explain what exactly-“

“Nevermind that! Lance,” Keith said, pulling Lance’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “What happened?”

How could Lance change their worried looks? How could he get himself out of this mess? How could he appease them? Lance stammered, tripping over his words in an attempt to get a proper flow of works to drop from his mouth. What was the use of talking if he didn’t use it to say anything good?

“I-I was in the Center and-“ 

He gave up their names. He failed Shiro and Keith. The gave into the pressure of the Center again. He could feel the sticky black viscous liquid sneaking up his leg. He had to. He just had to. He didn’t give up the Blade did he? The Blade… The Blade? Lance didn’t do anything wrong, right?

Something was dropping. 

Dropping to Haxus feet.

A splash of red and the color of rust exploded. Covering the Haxus’ shoes, the floor, and Lance’s snot covered face. 

_“All we need is information in return, and then you’re free. I won’t hurt anyone else.”_

_“Resistance is futile.”_

The abyss wrapped around Lance, pushing him farther. Farther farther, darker yet darker it went. The deeper he went the more he could feel numb, the sounds of voices buzzing like the white noise of a radio on repeat.

**_‘Don’t look. Don’t look. Dontlookdontlookdontlookdontlookdontlook-‘_ **

“H-Haxus p...please sto- I… I don’t want to s-see more-“ 

“Lance?”

“No- no no no no-“ 

“Lance!?”

Lance screamed.

———————-

“Is Lance okay!?” Hunk cried out to Coran who was pressing on several areas on Lance's body.

“He simply passed out, I usually am not the one to say this, but to evoke such a strong emotion to cause fainting is quite a feat. Even if it not entirely wanted.” Coran said, releasing Lance’s arm and placing it over his chest.

Hunk has helped move the emancipated Lance to another guest room. Shiro had followed the crowd as they had situated into the room, all worried over the bronze skinned male. Shiro had many questions, there were no answers this time. Hunk took a tissue and wiped at the stream of tears that tore its way out of Lance.

What did happen? Why was he covered in damn bruises? What happened that made him end up fainting? What childhood did he have to have such deliberate and meticulous scars engraved in his skin? Who exactly was Lance?

“Alright I need you guys to spill. Anything about Lance, I need to know now.” Hunk said stopping at the door.

“Hunk I am sure that you of all people would understand Lance the most.” Allura said.

“Yes, but this doesn’t just happen to involve me now. It’s about all of us.” Hunk replied causing everyone to shift uncomfortably.

Shiro knew this now. Lance was just far too involuntarily now buried in Keith and his own collateral mess. He could never ever try and make it up to him. Was he any more human than he was in the Red Faction?

“Hunk, I understand you are protective of your friend, but at this point there is no guarantee that he will be safe.”

“What do you mean Allura?” Keith asked.

“I confirmed it when I saw him face to face. He is indeed the Blue Paladin.” Allura announced.

He’s part of the Voltron? Lance is?

“He- he really is?” Hunk said, Shiro could see him going paler.

“I-it is probable. I… the blue lion is frequent in everyone, but there is a concentrated mass in Lance. I can not truly confirm it completely, but I am sure that he is an irreplaceable element in our mission.” Allura said.

“Allura, I'm sure you want to get everyone rolling or something but do you think we could take it?” Shiro said before realizing who he was going up against. “I was just shot, Lance has had to endure something we can’t even fathom, Keith and I had just ventured into the Green Faction, and Hunk just had to learn his friend was in pain.” Shiro listed off.

“That is undoubtedly true Shiro. As much time as we waste is much more time for us to make mistakes, but I do not wish to cost us our own health. For as long as we truly need we must recover and train, the Blade is to come soon to alert us of the movements of the Galra. We shall take this time to possibly grow and bond, we will need it for Voltron.” Allura said before passing by everyone in the room.

Shiro was relieved by hearing Allura agree too a break. But by now the painkillers were doing their work, he didn’t feel his whole side. But since Shiro couldn’t concentrate on the pain he could only wonder and worry. In the mute silent air no one had realized another person had shown up, that was until they had bursted through the door. 

“Taka- Shiro holy fucking shit, you dunce!” Pidge screamed as her mouth was clapped over by a very angry Hunk.

Hunk pointed towards the bed at the sleeping figure, making a “shh” noise as he held a finger to his lips. He then pointed at the door.

“Not here, let’s go back downstairs before we start shouting.” Hunk whispered while motioning for everyone to exit the room.

“Got it.” Pidge said, running out of the room and pulling a strange pointed metal knuckle weapon that shone with a vibrant neon green out from somewhere on her body.

As they left the room they could see Pidge jumping off of the balcony of the hall, a thin wire wrapped around a pillar attached to her glowing weapon. She swung effortlessly to the bottom as she simply had to flick her wrist to retract the wire back into the plate of metal with a small swish. She satisfyingly grinned to herself. When did Pidge become a damn ninja? More importantly, was she alright!? 

“Pidge holy shit!” Hunk yelled as he leaned on the railing.

“I thought you said no yelling until we got downstairs.” Pidge retorted.

“That was before you decided to use your bayard!” Hunk yelled as he stomped down the stairs.

Bayard? Was that what the weapon was called?

“I increased the length and replaced the wire with an even stronger one. Neat huh?”

“Very neat, you’ll have to tell me where you got the materials- Wait no! Just don’t go jump in off of balconies!”

“Oh you want me to go Spider-Man and jump off of a skyscraper first? It’s okay Hunk I calculated my jump, not like a two story would even hurt me if I landed the roll properly.” 

“Pidge there is always room for mistake!” Hunk shouted as he continued to scold her.

“Enough Hunk, Pidge, did you need to say anything?” Allura said while calmly walking side to side with Keith and Shiro who were completely lost at the scene that just took place.

“Oh yeah- Shiro. Holy fucking shit, you dumbass!”

“So do I get to know why you’re insulting me?” Shiro said, rather annoyed.

“I said I work right? Confidential government work is what it is. You and Keith had gotten Lance blacklisted as an outlaw and basically you three are a beacon highlight of “kill on site”. You guys are practically dead men!” Pidge said.

“Was it one of the policemen from yesterday who reported it?” Keith asked.

“No of course not, you guys fucking killed them all!” Pidge yelled.

What?

“You met your cussing limit today, young lady.” Coran said as he karate chopped her on the head lightly as a warning.

Pidge hissed at Coran in retaliation. This wasn’t what happened, Shiro was sure of it. It was just impossible. 

“Pidge what do you mean by all of them?” Shiro said feeling the cold sweat on his back.

“It’s exactly how it sounds,” Pidge said, pulling a tablet from a table and flicking at the screen. “At work it was the buzz around the nerds and I couldn’t stop focusing on it all through work!”

She flipped the screen and showed it to the crowd. The blaring black headline in bold showed: 

‘20 POLICE OFFICERS FOUND DEAD IN DAIBAZAAL FOREST’ 

Shiro jaw dropped. The date was today, Pidge wasn’t lying, or to at least the best of Shiro's abilities the article did not look doctored. That couldn’t be real though. Keith had only taken four down, there were sixteen left who were actually alive. Ten of them were under presumably in Lance's control. Shiro was shot, he was barely conscious. Shiro was the only one left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is sorta just fluff filler- I hope y’all liked the bit with Hunk cause that was fun to write. Next chapter: Keith, and... ;) tragedy. I hope I left enough hints for it to be predictable lol. 
> 
> Also I spend tons of time writing chapters for this fanfic, but I was thinking of maybe making a short like 3-10k ((Possibly smut??? Even tho I have never written any at all-)) oneshot fanfic for Christmas, so if y’all have like suggestions I would gladly take em. I have tried so many ideas and they have fallen on me quicker than the weight of reality- any ship and any scenario, I am up for any ideas (but with Lance preferably :,) )
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	11. Keith/Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editors, Aunt and Key. Key, ya need to have more self control. Aunt, thank you and you deserve a break. LOVE YOU BOTH. 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!
> 
> Hnghhh I was planning on posting two chapters but my oneshot ended up getting abit in the way. So here is part one of my early Christmas gift! Somewhat reveal of Lances identity! //No tragedy like I said sorry, MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER!

“I swear… I swear I didn’t do it.” Shiro plead against Pidge who stuck the tablet closer to his face.

Ever since they got to the green faction Keith realized many things. The factions were different for many reasons, it wasn’t easy getting used to the different challenges each section took out of you. Red faction was purely physical pain, meanwhile Keith was sure Shiro and him were going insane mentally in these walls. He couldn’t tell which was worse.

There was too many things happening at once, but nothing ever made sense. Being completely killed on site, normal. Now being tortured for information, Keith could imagine, but has fortunately never exactly had to experience and hopefully never would. Being accused of murdering more than several police officers with an almost fatal wound? Never. Keith couldn’t have explained all if the blood Shiro was plastered in when he came out of the forest, but the thought felt… wrong. 

The horror that had etched itself in Shiro’s face casted fear amongst the others. Hunk, Allura, and even Coran had took a step back from where Shiro stood solid, frozen like a statue. Keith could feel the estrangement Shiro was radiating, it just simply couldn’t have been him. Shiro wasn’t the type to do this, massacring so many after the gladiator rings, impossible.

“I… I swear- no I promise that I didn’t do such a thing.” Shiro stuttered out. 

No one responded, not exactly sure what to say. Hunk and Allura were both nervously averting their eyes to the floor, or anywhere besides Shiro. Pidge and Coran were whispering about the authenticity of the article. Keith meanwhile wanted to comfort Shiro, wanted to take him into a hug and tell him that he didn’t do such things. But he couldn’t, he was the one who decided to cut Shiro off in hopes that he wouldn’t baby him any longer. But he couldn’t watch Shiro like this.

“Shiro, I trust you. I know this won’t be really anything to you guys because I’ve known Shiro for the longest, but I know he physically, and mentally, wouldn’t have been able to do that.” Keith said, It was the most he could have done for him. 

“That is true, I wish to build my trust in you Shiro, so please do not betray my expectations.” Allura said, dismissing the others as they scattered. 

Keith walked up the stairs along with most others. Keith took one last turn to see Shiro standing there in the same exact place he was before. His head downcast, probably biting his lips red as Keith had found to be a habit he had. Keith would be the one usually to stop him from making his own lips bleed, but he couldn’t find the right words, the right actions. Not now. Keith made his way to the room. The temporary room. He laid down on the bed on his stomach. 

Was he too harsh on Shiro? 

No. It may have not been a good set of events, ones Keith had not been able to predict. Keith knew he couldn’t live without Shiro, in more ways than one. It was suffocating. He was alone. And yet never alone. He didn’t had time to cry, to rest, to worry, ever alone. Shiro was always there. He would worry, he would stop, he would console. 

Shiro didn’t have to protect him. He didn’t have to work so hard to cage Keith in. He didn’t have to play the role of the parent or the protector, he didn’t have to control what Keith could or couldn’t do and see as if he were a child. Shiro let Keith have freedom, gave him the taste of relief. He would never take that for granted. But what about Shiro? What was he feeling? Was caring and putting Keith first part of his mission? 

Keith unconsciously bit into his glove. He was a burden, and he knew that. Shiro unconsciously always made himself work to put Keith away from dangers but what in turn did that give him? A bullet to the gut and a burden to carry along? What if he had died? The way Shiro is scares Keith. Why would anyone ever try and go this far for someone else? What drives someone to go… do something for him? Without Shiro what does Keith have left? Keith curled in on himself, his chest was aching and he didn’t know what to do. 

———————-

Keith woke up on the floor. Like he had out of most nights he spent in this house. The bed was too unfamiliar, something so foreign it made him more tired than anything. Keith crawled to his knees, hearing the popping of his shoulders and his back, twisting his limbs to get rid of aches. Keith threw the blanket back on the bed, securing his knife to his side, and then stepping out of the door. 

Keith wasn’t sure what exactly he was to do today, but he figured it wasn’t going to be spent lying on the floor contemplating the life he has spent trying to get life outside the walls. He could guess that the best choice of option was get one thing done at a time, ask Allura what exactly they were supposed to do cooped up in a house. 

He went downstairs, plodding as the noise increased as he pulled on the living room door handle. Inside he saw the usual, Hunk and Pidge together discussing something, and Allura sitting down, but not alone. He saw a woman sitting in front of Allura. The woman had a rather strange insect look to her as her face was sunken in and her tanned body was slim and frail. Her hijab was a light green that reminded Keith of mint. Keith moved to go ask Hunk and Pidge but was stopped by Allura.

“Oh Keith! I was just about to wake you up to introduce you to Ryner, an ally to Voltron.” Allura said, pointing towards Ryner. 

“Greetings, I am Ryner, the head executive from Olkari Advanced Engineering.” Ryner said, prompting a handshake from Keith, which Keith took hesitantly. “Allura is this the Black Paladin you were talking about?” 

“Oh no, he is the Red Paladin.” Allura corrected.

“Quite peculiar, no matter, you wish for me to produce another bayard for each of your new Paladins?” Ryner asked. 

Bayard? Was it that weird glowing thing Pidge had before? 

“If you could please, I am sure that Hunk would be capable but we do not want him to come under suspicions of the Galra.” 

“I see, well I feel that we take a survey on the Paladins preference. We must make the most compatible weapon possible each fitting each one for excellent results,” Ryner said, pulling out measuring tape and a clipboard from a brown bag Keith didn’t see before. “I will also have to ask that I personally see the other new Paladins, so I can size them myself.” 

“Shirogane, our Black Paladin is currently on a run with Coran.” Allura answered as Ryner pulled on Keith’s arms and legs to measure them properly. 

He was rather uncomfortable to say the least. Just glad that he didn’t have to confront Shiro for only a moment longer. Keith wasn’t sure how he would feel when he saw Shiro again.

“I see, and where is the blue?”

“He… he is resting currently.”

Keith was going to ask them how his condition was, which he could guess now by Alluras tone that he has not woken up yet. He hoped that he could wake up soon; not for any particular reason but he was just worried.

“I will ask of you to take this survey, Red Paladin,” Ryner said as she handed Keith a pack of paper. “I shall leave two more copies with you Allura, you may hand them to Hunk when you get them completed. I will be on my way, Lubos is calling for me.” Ryner said, bowing as she left the room. 

Allura set the packets on the table, turning to Keith, “I ask that you fill these out fully to the best our your abilities. If you need help then you may ask Pidge, Hunk, and I. We have all filled out this paper.” With that she went and sat down on the couch again.

Keith went and sat next to Pidge and Hunk so that he had a table to write on, in which Pidge handed him a pen. He flipped and skimmed through the pages at first, registering just what they were asking of him. They were simply answers, only two or so answers for each question, which there was only fifty of. 

‘When in combat I prefer to: A) Be at a range B) Be in the battle C) A mix of both’

Keith naturally circled B. He already had fire if he wanted range. Hunk and Pidge were curiously looking over his shoulders as he continued to answer.

‘When confronted by an enemy that you know will attack you, you: A) Flee to a distance B) Take the chance to lay a blow C) Dodge their incoming attack’

Where was the midway option in this one? He circled B, knowing that if he had the chance he would just use it as an opportunity. Keith found it sorta hard to continue as Pidge and Hunk were making bets on what options he would choose. After an uncomfortable amount of hushed chattering behind him, Keith couldn’t take it before he turned around. 

“Hey Hunk, you’re in the Yellow Faction right? You’ve been here for some days now, and no one has came looking for you.” Keith said, maybe sounding more harsh than needed.

“Calm down, I don’t plan on blowing Voltrons cover. I work in the Green Faction, I’m allowed to stay over at Pidges house due to working permit. I would go home but currently Shay is stuck in a mine, apparently she’s having to work until the end of this week to cover for her sick brother's lost quota.” Hunk said, pausing his betting ring with Pidge.

“They make you cover for your family?”

“Better than letting them die, plus her whole family is helping out. Only problem is that the amount needed increases each day they don’t get it done.”

Keith let the conversation die down, not exactly sure what else he could say without overstepping his boundaries. He silently continued to fill out the questionnaire, not exactly thinking too much on each subject. When he got done with the last question he could only hear Pidge and Hunk betting. 

“I bet he will get a knife,” Pidge predicted “he had one when he got here, and he seems like the edgy type.”

“Hey we can't judge based on personality alone, who knows he could have a spear? Or a halberd. We know he is mostly in battle.” Hunk insisted. 

“I think he will get a normal sword, you know like those RPGs?” Came a third voice.

Keith turned around quickly to reveal Lance, who everyone also looked immediately surprised at. He stood leaning over Hunks chair, peering at everyone else. His color had returned on his face, and he had a small smile set on his lips. Keith couldn’t exactly describe what he was feeling.

“What is something on my face?” Lance asked, fake smudging his lips with his thumb, just the motion alone sent Keith’s face aflame. 

“Lance,” Hunk cried as he picked up his friend in one fell swoop in his arms, “I’m glad you’re okay buddy!” 

Lance started giggling at his now increased height; ‘as if he needed anymore’ Keith grumbled internally. 

“Yeah! I had a really long beauty nap didn’t I? Sorry I worried you, Hunk, I promise I’m alright.” Lance said as Hunk lowered him to the ground.

“Holy- wait! You!” Pidge said, exclaiming as she pointed at Lance, which sent Lance barreling back slightly, “You’re the one who lost to me in chess!”

Lance fell back as if he were hit, accused as he made a look of disbelief, “Excuse you dude, I lost a good amount, and at the beginning you sucked! It was a fair draw in the end!” 

“Wait you know Lance?” Hunk asked.

“Hell yeah, he was my opponent in the Green center.” Pidge said as she shook Lance's hands, who pridefully did the same. 

“Wait they let you play chess and stuff? Wait lance what about-“ Hunk started before Lance clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. 

“At a certain age the games stop and actual lessons begin. Anyways, Pidge how have you been man? What happen to you? I never saw you around.” Lance, slowly removed his hands from Hunks face.

“They just put me in a library until I memorized the books and all. Well when I say library there was really no literature, just stuff about coding, all that knick knack; Boring, believe me. Then I went to work at where I am today.” Pidge replies. 

“Damn, sounds like a hell of a time. How do you keep all that data in that small head of yours?”

“At least mine can hold information, dead-brain.”

“Hey hey, I just woke up I’m weak.”

“You’re okay.” Hunk laughed.

“Hunk you’re supposed to be on my side!” Lance cried.

They all laughed, reveling in the small moment where everyone was at peace. That was until they were interrupted by Allura, who gave Lance his own pack of paper to fill out. Lance got the gist after scanning the papers. Pidge handed him a pen, when Keith just begun to question where she kept magically supplying pens from. Instead of sitting down, Allura joined in on watching the two fill the questions out.

“Oh you’re more of a long range Lance?” Pidge asked.

“I mean yeah, only hot headed people go into the heart of the battle.” Lance said, directing it almost as if to someone sitting next to him. 

“Or you’re just a coward.” Keith mocked, upset.

“Hey! I-“ Lance began, but was interrupted by Allura.

“Paladins, once Coran and Shiro return I must introduce Lance into this… situation he has been placed in.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to explain it to him now? You know to the Astral Plane and all?” Hunk said.

“No, this is pertaining to all of us, information we need to explain after we gather all of the Lions… as well as certain questions I needed to ask.” Allura said, pulling some hair behind her ear. 

“Alright princess, just say the words and I’ll be all yours,” Lance winked, causing Allura to deadpan in a matter of milliseconds, “or not, that’s cool too. Also I think I’m done with the quiz, and I’m a hundred percent sure I got the best results.”

“Lance there is no best results for a bayard, it’s just a tool that’s supposed to be the most compatible with you.” Hunk interjected.

“Bayard? What’s that? Is that what the quiz was for?” Lance asked, taking the question right out of Keith's mouth. 

“They’re weapons that are made specially for us, materialized with our quintessence. They form a weapon that complements all of our individual fighting style and skills.” Pidge answered. 

“So you and Hunk have one already?” Lance pointed at them.

Pidge pulled out a green handle, it looked like a simple black bar in her hands, but with a small green glow the bar grew and formed a blade the shape of a triangle, though it had a slit dividing into two blades. It was the same angular bladed like weapon from before. Though it wasn’t large, it was glowing a dangerous bright green.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Lance cooed.

Pidge smacked lance with the side of the vibrant green blade of the bayard, it was not instantaneous, but Lance fell to the floor, with him the convulsions of some sort of shock. His hairs standing up on his arms as Keith heard the zap from Pidge’s weapon.

“Yeah, real cute.” Pidge said mockingly at Lance who was on the floor.

“Pidge don’t use the taser on Lance!” Hunk said, pulling a shocked Lance from the floor and onto his chair.

“It’s not like I used over six hundred volts. It won’t kill him.” 

“Pidge don’t test out anything on him!” Hunk cries.

“Why was it glowing?” Keith decided was a fair time to ask, before they started bickering over how many volts it was to kill a man.

Pidge was the one who answered, “It’s the quintessence inside of me. It actually comes out naturally, because quintessence has different forms. I resonate with the green lion, so it happens to be my color.”

“It doesn’t need to glow, but Pidge likes the color.” Hunk snickers.

“It’s pretty, at least let me have this mister literal big shot!” Pidge yelled.

“It’s a nice gun, let me have it.” Hunk laughed. 

“Wha- what was this about colors? Cause if we are picking I’ll fight anyone for blue.” Lance said, quickly coming out of his haze. 

There it was, the color blue. It was fitting of him after all. Blue lion, blue color, blue eyes. What next? 

As soon as Hunk had Lance able to stand on his own Coran and Shiro appeared from the doorway, holding numerous bags that contained… _something_ , Keith couldn’t make out from his distance. Shiro and it’s eyes met for a moment before they both tore away.

“Oh! Lance my young lad, you are up. Why you gang recover faster than a speeding gazella I will give you that one!” Coran’s voice grated in Keith’s ear.

“We grabbed some groceries and medicine I’m not sure how much we need for five people, but let's hope this will last us as we spend time adjusting.” Shiro said, unloading the bags on to the ground.

“Impeccable timing as always. Shiro, I need you to fill out these forms. Answer honestly to the best of your abilities. Lance, we need to discuss our current issues now, which you are now a part of.”

“Hey, I am all up for it. Not like I am doing much myself.” Lance laughed.

“Perfect, I figured it would be best that you sat on the floor before we begin, so that you do not fall on yourself.”

“Are we going to fight or something? Meditate?” Lance asked, utterly confused.

“No, we will be warping.”

“What?!”

“Lance sit down.” Hunk said, pushing Lance’s shoulders down. 

Lance hesitantly sat on his knees, not exactly aware of what was happening or what was going to happen. ‘At least they give you the time to prepare yourself!’ Keith felt himself unnecessarily fuming. He tried to stance himself to balance, not willing to have Hunk nor Pidge holding him in their arms to Allura’s damn magical space and time couches because he couldn’t walk on a slippery space time invisible platform!

Allura lifted her arms, taking her sweet time as the walls began to this time drain in color first. The walls, the tables, the chairs, even everyone had become a black and white monotone color. When the colors drained the same tugging feeling in Keith’s chest began to pull. The color that was drained suddenly expelled out from under allura. Causing a supernova of colors to expand like stars amid the darkness. It really did remind Keith of space. It also felt similar to a mass of white powder speckling a table top.

Keith amused, watched Lance flailing as he grabbed on to his friends. Holy-did he just do the splits!? Keith was horrified that legs could even stretch that far, and for what reason!? Keith saw Shiro, his ears were tinted pink as they both quickly looked away from each other. Keith took his time now when walking as Allura materialized her transparent couches. 

Just as soon as he sat down the lions had manifested. The red lion as usual standing with its own sense of pride next to Allura, the yellow and green lion were dashing its way to their… Paladins? Keith could only wish he wasn’t as loud or panicked as Lance was seeing a lion run up to his face. Shiro sat down next to Keith, not exactly touching, but just in the general area.

Hunk had pulled the putty Lance from the ground, which Keith couldn’t fault him for fainting with a colored lion appearing out of nowhere to sudden sprint to his face. When everyone got situated Allura began to speak, raising her voice over the purr of the translucent lion’s.

“Lance I know this will be hard to understand, but please stick with me for a general explanation,” Allura began pointing at all of the lion’s, and at everyone else, “These are three of the lion’s in a team called Voltron. It may seem insane to think these gigantic lion’s would be anything different, but these are the source of this world's power. They are one of the purest quintessence forms. The reason why we have abilities is due to their souls, which can be found dwelling inside of all of us.” 

“Wait wait wait- Allura please- I- slow down. I think I’m still… having a heart attack.” Lance said, rather more jittery than Keith expected. 

“Alright, well let us start with more basic knowledge. The world has factions yes? Red, yellow, green, and then the “inadequate”. The colored factions each have a certain lion’s soul in most of their populous. They are the root of all powers, and we will use it to destroy these walls for good!” Allura’s voice reverberated in the expanse of the space. 

“Wait- if these- these lions… are the source of all powers, why don’t we get rid of them? Then there would be no more powers, they would have no reason to keep us here.” Lance managed to say.

The lion’s seemed to glare at Lance, almost as if communicate “is this guy serious?”.

“Lance, we would not be able to. They are not of this world, I have not seen a lion’s soul leave someone unless they… well they had deceased.” Allura said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I… I see?” Lance questionably said.

“Either way, I have gathered all of the Paladins here. Each Paladin has the most powerful amount of the lion’s dispersed soul. Mainly the most amount. The yellow lion’s Paladin is Hunk, the Green lion’s Paladin is Pidge, and the Red lion’s Paladin is Keith.”

“Wait… I have a lion in me!? Which one!? Is it red because I don’t think I have the same amount of anger issues as red over there-“ 

Keith and red growled at the same time, only red could actually bare its fangs at Lance. Causing him to completely stop in cold sweat.

“No. But we will discuss that soon, for I do need to address your situation. Shiro is the Black Lion Paladin. And in order for the black lion to appear, we needed all of the other lion’s.”

“So when you said you couldn’t last time…” Shiro muttered out.

“Yes,” Allura said with her head down, but then abruptly turned to Lance, “I need you to focus on the quintessence in you. We need to summon the blue lion and form voltron.” 

“Hey you guys sort of did just push a bunch of stuff I don’t even know with minimal explaining. I don’t even know if I really am one of you guys. I feel like it’s just an elaborate mistake.” Lance said, defensively.

“Lance, do not undermine yourself. You are capable of power and of great things. I can feel it inside you, the spirit of the Blue Lion.” Allura said encouragingly. 

“Alright… but don’t laugh if I try. Do I have to say any magic words or do a little dance?” Lance asked.

“No, just try and imagine your lion. Feel the bond with your lion and bring her forth.” 

Lance had grabbed onto Hunks hand for support, gripping it tightly. Lance didn’t move for some time, no matter how much he pinched his brow or shut his eyes nothing seemed to appear. 

“Allura, I really don’t think I-“ 

It was like a horror movie- Keith was absolutely horrified as a bright blue hue began to break through the rubber texture of the floor; almost morphing through it as if a phasing ghost. It sprung out from beneath Lance’s feet, falling onto Allura and toppling her over happily wagging its tail in delight. 

The only thing Keith was worried about… was how small the lion was. It was around the size of Lance's torso, much smaller than all of the other lion’s.

“Oh m- she’s so cute!” Lance immediately said, scooping up the lion who squealed delighted as it cuddled against Lance. 

Keith looked over to red, who snorted and glared back defiantly. Yeah, go figure he had to work with the worst of the bunch. Just his damn luck. 

“She’s so much smaller than the others!” Lance laughed as Allura stood up, brushing off her clothes. 

“The reason why the blue lion is the smallest is because she is found in nearly everybody.” Allura laughed.

“Aw she's so accepting!” Lance said as the blue lion leapt from his hands to go run with the yellow lion. 

“That’s right, the most notable virtue of the Blue lion is its adaptability and acceptance.” Allura smiled, seeing Lance less worried. That was until her face fell, seemingly as if she were reminded of something. “Shirogane, are you able to summon the black lion?”

Shiro suddenly froze. Not exactly looking at everybody as he stared into the endless darkness behind them. Shiro seemed stiff, his eyes glazed and sweat on his brow. 

“No… no I… sorry, I don’t think I can right now.” Shiro stuttered out.

“Are you sure? We need the-“ Allura began to say but then Coran placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Allura, give Shiro some time to recuperate. He may be feeling too weak to be able to feel their bond.” 

“... We need Voltron Coran! Every second we waste is another life lost by the hands of Zarkon! Shiro, we need to form Voltron.” She said, beaming at Shiro.

“Wait, what happens when we form Voltron?” Lance asked, reminding Keith that he was supposed to ask.

“...Forming Voltron has only been done once before. When all of the lion’s have been summoned and all their Paladins bonds are strong, they are able to use any and all of the lion’s abilities. It is a power unimaginable, you could even become a god. That is why we must stop Zarkons reign, if he were to ever gain that power we can assure that we all- no- the whole universe shall surely suffer,” Allura answered, turning back to Shiro. “Please, we need the black lion.” 

“I… Alright. Please don't expect it work quickly alright. There’s… I’ve been trying after the blue lion had appeared. There’s something holding it back.” Shiro closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Keith could only imagine him changing his phrase as a sutra. _Patience yields focus…_

It felt like the suspenseful minutes in a movie, everybody sat silently staring at Shiro, waiting for something to appear. But for many minutes there was nothing. No light, no morphing or phasing lions, nothing. 

“I… I can’t. I’m sorry.” Shiro said, exasperated. 

Keith could see the cold sweat on the back of his neck, what exactly was happening?

“That’s okay… we will try again at a later date. The black lion had always been… this way,” Allura said standing up, “Pidge and Hunk may go to work, Keith and Shiro, you will be mainly helping Coran for the time being. Today’s meeting is done. Everybody else may go but Lance.” 

Lance seemed surprised, almost scared, as he kept seated as Allura’s ability folded back into reality as easy as if it were laundry. Everyone seemed relieved when they stepped out of the Astral Plane, letting out an unknown held breath. Pidge and Hunk waved the others off as they got ready to go to work. Keith and Shiro were taken by the arms, everyone saying goodbye as Coran gave them tarps to put on.

“So what are we doing and where are we going, Coran?” Keith asked, figuring it was a innocent enough question.

“We will be going out to train.” Coran simply said as Keith pulled the cloak over his head.

———————-

Allura stood rather attentive, eerily beautiful as if an acrylic painting. She finally turned to Lance after she heard the click of the door, sighing a deep breath. She sat on the chair next to the table, which Lance took as a sign to do the same on the opposite side. With the way Allura seemed to calculating how to politely say her words Lance felt the need to lighten the mood. 

“So did you change your mind and want my handsome good looks by your side?” Lance smirks.

She seemed surprised, but then quickly maintained her posture and prestigious act.

“Lance, this is serious. I appreciate the gesture.” Allura said, waving off Lances comments. 

“So what’s up? It’s kinda scary to be called out so I would prefer if you said it bluntly.” Lance said, truly unnerved at the silence.

Allura situates her hands clasped in front of her, looking him straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath, and Lance mentally prepared himself.

“Lance I have never seen such a concentration of the Blue Lion in anyone quite like you before… you... are not human, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo lots of world stuff!!!
> 
> I’ll be busy for awhile cause I’m getting some stuff settled :,) hope y’all understand! 
> 
> HNGHHH I NEVER REALIZED HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE SMUT. Especially a oneshot.


	12. Lance/Shiro POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile :,) lots of busy stuff happening with the New Years and such!! BUT ANYWAYS: THANK YOU MY LOVELY EDITORS WHO ARE BUSY WITH LIFE AND STILL MAKE TIME TO HELP ME!! YOU BOTH ARE MORE THAN I COULD EVER ASK FOR!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS, I promise I didn’t mean to make this chapter wait so long, especially after an ending like that! >_< love y’all!

That’s… strange. Was the sky always so white? Flat and squared, thin lining around each spread cloud. Was it always so close? So close Lance felt he could finally reach out and touch it. What… what were those? Those numerous things that would come in pairs. They were blinding in the sky as they sped by. They were pure white. So bright that it hurt Lances eyes.

What was… this swaying? It wasn’t the same as a rickety boat he would always see in the distance. It bounced at times, it came and moved with the sky. It felt dangerous. Who are those people? They aren’t… they don’t look like him. They had white masks on, white cloth hanging from their frame, some with blue as well. What were they doing? What were they saying? Why does everything hurt? Why was it hard to breathe?

“You’re at a hospital.”

Hos… pital? What’s that?

***

“How old are you?”

“...” Lances nose burned.

“Do you know where you came from?”

“...” they placed strange stuff down his throat.

“Do you know who you are?”

“...” They stuck painful small spikes in his arm.

“Do you understand me?” 

“...” Lance was dizzy.

The man inhaled; how could he do it so deeply when the air felt so toxic? He put down the board to his lap with a small thud. He got up from his lean and turned to another one dressed strangely. They murmured, Lance didn’t understand well in the first place what they had spoke about. 

He cautiously hovered over the… thing they placed on his lap. It was… coarse. Hard. Uncomfortable. Was this what a blanket was supposed to be? Lance curled his hand in the rough textured stale bread of a cover to throw before another one stepped close to him. 

“Hey, I am here to pick you up.” The man said.

He was scary. He was abnormally tall. He stood there with scruff under his chin and a bland monotone voice. He… pick up? Why? Why would he pick Lance up? For what reason? The man rid Lance of the strange things the others had put around and in Lance. The man propped Lance up on the ground, in which Lance instantly fell over. Confused. Was it always so hard to walk? Lance pulled himself off the ground and fumbled by tripping over air. He could hear the man laughing. His legs hurt. It hurt more than the things they stuck numerous times in his body. It felt as if someone stuck billions of glass shards directly in the soles of his feet.

“Here, I will just carry you. I will ask they transport you a wheelchair if needed.” The man chuckled with a blank face before swooping down and suddenly lifting Lance off of the ground. 

Lance scrambled for reach. He was up high, he was eye to… not eye with the other masked people. They instantly looked away when he tried to see beyond them. He squirmed in the mans arms, not sure what was happening and if he should be simply allowing it. The man grumbled as he placed him down again and grabbed instead what Lance assumed was a wheelchair.

“Just know I will have to carry you into the car anyways.” The man groaned as he placed the frantic small lance in the tiny metallic wheeled chair. 

The man grabbed the weird sticks in the back and pushed Lance forward. It was better than him holding him, even if Lance wasn’t sure where they were going. So far he wasn’t hurt by them right? It was a quiet rolling until the man spoke up from behind Lance, which Lance took a second to register. 

“Since I discovered you by the ocean I might as well take the credit right? Haggar is really interested in you and all. Who knows maybe it will give me a head start,” The man said, which Lance didn’t follow. “Ah yeah, I guess I should not speak to you as a thing. Do you have a name?” 

“...” It was Lance, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work. 

“How about I name you?” The man suggested, “How about… Caleb?” 

Lance shook his head violently. That wasn’t his name!

“Wow okay, so you do understand what we are saying. Well uh, how about Remivias?” 

Lance shook his head again. What type of name is that? 

“Okay fine, we will play naming later. For now I will just call you… you, I guess. The name is Sendak, mine is, that is. Think you could say it?” The man named Sendak spoke.

Sendak Huh? He could try.

“Ssssssss….” Lance pried out from his teeth. 

Trying hard to pronounce anything else.

“What are you a snake?” 

Lance felt like he was being insulted by the mans tone. It reminded him of his brother. What was a snake?

“Well if it is easier, you can call me boss. Because one day I will be in charge.” The man gallantly said, point towards himself.

Gross. 

“Hey, what is with that look on your face,” The man grumbled. “Well I guess that is an over exaggeration. After all, Zarkon has a son who will succeed him.” 

The man talked for some time before they arrived outside. It was many colors, bustling even. People everywhere, everywhere Lance could place his eyes over. The man seemed amused as he pushed Lance who looking around frantically. Despite Lance not listening the man continued to talk.

Before long, Lance realized that they made it to an even more wheeled chair. But it was bigger. And had more chairs. And was faster. And they didn’t need to push it. Boss now sat by him, and he hummed to some sounds that came from the new engined powered machine. Lance couldn’t take the new cast information thrown at him. He didn’t know why the man liked to talk so much. It seemed so tedious. But Lance wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“Bbbb-ussss?” 

“Oh, was that you trying to say boss? Good try, but a bus is a transportation vehicle.” Boss replied.

Lance didn’t even know half of those words.

“Boooous.” Lance tried again.

“Maybe less O’s there.” Boss critiqued.

“Bossssss.”

“Hey! That wasn’t half bad,” The man smiled, showing an actual expressive emotion on his face for the first time, “we will work on it but good job. Talking is fun right?” 

Talking is… strangely enjoyable.

——————

Coran had walked Shiro and Keith out the door, their cloaks not exactly conspicuous but Shiro didn’t have the heart to tell Coran that they looked obviously suspicious. They walked for awhile until they saw the light from the sun being covered by an ominously tall building. On the front the words displayed “Olkari Advanced Engineering”. A company Shiro felt he could remember… but it didn’t seem to come up no matter how hard he tried. 

Coran opened the door with a keycard and ushered the two inside quickly. Coran led them to an elevator; clicking on the fourth floor. When the door opened Shiro took off the hood of the cloak, not ready for the sight ahead. There were many many people, people in coats and strange metallic parts, computers and materials scrapped all around. People were bustling as bright ember sparks flew across each area. There even happened to be small robots that scurried away with tools. The smell of metal was a wave that hit Shiro’s nose abruptly. Coran pulled them into a closet, rusty and very plainly not ever used. For all it stored was a broom and a bucket.

“I need to go turn these papers in for Ryner,” Coran said, revealing the tests that they had all taken before, “stay hidden, we do not want to alert Galra attention.” 

Keith and Shiro stood stiffly, side by side. They didn’t dare to even look in each others direction, half heartedly memorizing the texture of the walls. Shiro wasn’t sure what he could do in a situation like this. Even if Keith rejected him… It was okay to talk right? Shiro tried to see Keith from the corner of his eye, seeing him stand so defensively hurt Shiro in a way he couldn’t describe.

“Shiro, how… how have we survived so long?”  
Shiro was taken aback, not expecting Keith to be the one to initiate a conversation. Keith was now facing him, his purple eyes were downcast, faded in doubt, a rarity. 

“What do you mean Keith?” Shiro asked, hushed as the quiet was grating in every nerve. 

“I hate to say it, but living was so much easier before. There… we had to fight strangers for food, shelter, and… everything! But here… I can’t tell left from right. I feel like everything I’ve done and learned to use to survive is useless. I don’t know what this- this knot in my chest is.”

“Keith… I… I don’t know what I could say to help. We shouldn’t forget what we have learned, but we need to factor in the new elements that comes to us. We need to be patient.” 

“And why? Shiro we are so close! So close to the outside world! Wasn’t it always you who said we should only think about ourselves? That believing in others is only going to get us into more trouble? Why are we sticking with them? We don’t have a place here. We aren’t some heroes they keep saying we are- you are just… just… trying to go home.” Keith whispered, his voice was straining in emotions as he turned away from Shiro’s face.

Keith was right. As he usually always was. They were bidding time by acting as a group. Shiro wanted nothing more than to leave, forget that he ever had to spend a moment of his life within these walls, but…

“It won’t work. Keith, I know you’re just trying to think of the most logical step for us. But we can’t face it alone. The security is high. We have been found out, they know we are in the green section. The Galra are now on alert and we can’t move without being questioned, all we can do it wait. Patience yields focus Keith.” 

Keith didn’t speak as he seemed to be processing all of Shiro’s words. Keith spoke in a hush, “You and that saying… I swear.” Before they both plummeted into their defensive silence once again.

It was only a moment before Coran was pulling them out and saving them from the silence.  
Coran grabbed the two as he pulled the hood over their heads, “Alright young lads, I got some great news! Ryner and her subnorates are able to create the bayards quite quickly as of now. They allowed us to use a place as we wait. Come along now, we must make haste. Keep your head down, cameras are everywhere!” 

Keith and Shiro continued to step after Coran, back into the elevator and then afterwards Coran clicked the basement floors, inserting a keycard Shiro hadn’t noticed he had. The floor number decreased as Shiro could feel his stomach dropping. The elevator doors slid open, revealing darkness. The visibility was next to none in the dark. 

“Are you sure this is where we have to wait?” Keith asked.

“Of course! We will be doing some activities in here after all!” Was all Coran said before he stepped in before the two, switching on a lightswitch on the side of the wall.

The room instantly lit up in bright fluorescent white light. Shiro had to cover his eyes from the blinding light and felt his inner instincts to run pump through is veins in a constant beat. When Shiro pried his eyes open, he was underwhelmed. The floor was plain, padded walls with some sort of strange devices mounted on the walls. The only thing that made Shiro wary was the numerous weapons that were haphazardly thrown in piles on the ground. Keith and Shiro finally stepped out of the elevator as Coran was already all the way across the room, pressing buttons Shiro couldn’t comprehend.

“What are we- what is this place?” Shiro asked.  
“Good question, Shiro you will be standing on the side, but Keith will be doing some training!” Coran answered.

“Wait, I am?!” Keith shouted.

“Why yes, we need to be in tip-top shape if we are to go against the forces of the Galra! I would advise that Shiro train too, but he is currently wounded. As much of a doctor I am, I can not instantly cure ailments!”

That made sense, but Shiro didn't like the idea of Keith having to work while he sat just watching him.

“Is there anything I could do Coran? I feel like I need to do something as well, it doesn't seem fair.” Shiro asked, knowing full well that moving too much would open the stitching in his stomach.

“I am not quite sure. I would not want to halt your recovering progress after all! Perhaps you could provide mental support for your comrade!” Coran suggested, though was no help.

“Whatever, Shiro sit down, I can handle anything Coran can throw at me.” Keith said, stepping up.  
“That is the spirit! Choose any weapon on the ground if you wish! You have full access to using the surrounding areas. The only rule is no using your own powers.”

“What!? What’s the point of a power if I don’t use it?” Keith asked, insulted.

“If you rely on your abilities too much what is going to happen when you are cornered? Your fire may burn quick and have range but it still takes time to completely disarm anyone.”

Keith opened his mouth as if he were ready to combat Coran’s statement but he knew, and Shiro did too, that they were not properly trained. They were never taught properly other than on the streets and with the blade. Keith grit his teeth, throwing an agreement to Coran.

“Now let me explain what simulation we shall be using!” Coran said, as Shiro sat on the ground the the side and Keith scanned the area, “the Olkari have allowed us to use their inventions. They do not just make weaponry or new shiny gadgets! They also make personalized mechanical warfare drones!”

“Wait, what the fuck?!” Keith screamed.

“They have many different levels to them, do not worry I will not be simulating an army yet. We will start off at the weakest then to the highest combative level. Well, are you prepared?” Coran asked, his hand hovering over a button on the wall. 

There was no stopping Shiro from worrying. Keith looked to be sweating already; even less than Shiro despite Shiro only sitting and ready to watch. He didn’t want to agree to send robots made for war on to Keith! Keith gave a side glimpse to Shiro, freezing as if processing something. Keith gave a small smirk before he grabbed a sharp cutlass like weapon from the ground.

“Go ahead, try me!” Keith yelled to Coran.

“Now that's what I like to hear!” Coran yells, pressing the ominous green button.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to expect. He definitely wasn’t expecting to see a hole open up from the roof. Faster than his eyes could track it, the figure dropped down from the roof. Shiro could only realize it wasn’t actually human when it stood up. It had the body structure of a human, just plainly metal and wires. Shiro could feel a pang as Keith lunged for the cyborg.

Keith’s shoes skid against the ground with a squeal. He twisted his shoulder back to thrust his hand forward. Forcing the weapon all the way through the cyborg as it stood limply hanging from the saber in Keith’s hands. Keith pulled out the weapon, his face showing a mix of dissatisfaction and confusion. 

“Coran, is that all?” Keith asked. 

“Of course not! That was a dummy that stood! Don’t worry, the power output will only start increasing now!” 

In a split second another one fell to the ground, maybe even faster than the last one if that were possible. Keith scurried away, keeping his distance. The robot stood to its full height, shocking Shiro and Keith as it stood around seven feet tall. Keith pulled up his weapon before the cyborg ran across the length of the room. It quickly aimed for Keith’s head, the speed caused Keith to narrowly dodge its attack. Keith threw the weapon targeting its core, the robot simply swiveled on its heel and grabbed the weapon mid air. Circling around then sending the weapon back at Keith with more force than before. Keith ducked instinctively, the sword zipping past his face, leaving a cut in his cheek. 

“Coran! Stop it! It’s actually hurting Keith!” Shiro yelled. 

“Nonsense! The program specifically will not kill anyone! On the verge of death maybe, but nothing a doctor like myself can not patch up!” Coran smiles.

Has he gone insane!? Keith wasn’t even fighting any enemy, he was fighting against a damn robot creation that isn’t going to benefit him! Keith was now sparring with it, both had miraculously seized a weapon from the ground, both melee. As they both tried to gain distance, but also land attacks. They would slash at each other then flee. As Coran had said, the robot didn’t seem to aim directly as the head or heart when they came in close contact, mainly Keith’s limbs.

By the time Shiro noticed Keith had four different cuts in different areas, all bleeding only slightly, but enough to scare Shiro. Keith was out of breath, they had ran around the whole area for half an hour now. Keith skidded, sliding between the cyborgs legs before it could react and twisted the knife into the metal plates, breaking the steel. The robot deactivated. The cyborg fell and disappeared as a hole appeared in the floor. Keith jumped away before it had caught him too. 

“Congratulations on level one Keith! Just nine more to go!” Coran encouraged.

“Nine!?” Keith yelled. 

“Coran, surely these aren’t exactly made to be destructible.” Shiro said. 

“Why of course they are. Nothing is invincible Shiro,” Coran said. “Keith are you ready for round two?” 

“Bring it on!” Keith yelled.

Coran pressed the button before Shiro could retaliate, sending another creation to fall to the ground. The only thing was that it didn’t look like the previous cyborgs. This one was more bulkier. More massive than the others. It was glowing a bright purple, the colors tracked up its body like veins. It’s appearance compared to the others was obvious, for its metal was a shade darker.

It stood up, the height was around the size of Shiro. This time it did not move first, it was standing and looking around as if was assessing the stage and its opponent. It seemed to lock on to Keith, taking a stance as it stood alert. Keith took the first action. Running towards the cyborg at a sprint. Keith took a feint to the left, only to last second change to the right. The knife in his hands seconds from being drove into steel. The robot before anyone could even blink, had caught Keith’s arm. It twisted Keith’s arm, causing him to release the knife from his grip. It threw Keith over its shoulder, sending Keith’s body barreling forward like a rag doll. 

Keith’s breath was completely knocked out of him, Shiro could tell his timing was getting worse and he was going to start making even more bad decisions if this went on. Keith struggled to his knees, getting his footing back before the cyborg had closed off the distance between them. The cyborg wound up and punched Keith clean in the gut before he could get back up. Keith sputtered, his breath clearly knocked out of him. Keith fell to the floor, immobile. Shiro could feel himself move on his own. He could feel the metal creaking and his own heart pounding. When did he get in front of it? Shiro lashed out, his right arm ready to burst a hole through the damn fucking robots head. **How dare it fucking lay a single hand on Keith.**

Before his hand made contact he felt something restraining him. His hand was fighting to cleanly decapitate the robot but it never made it. Shiro opened his eyes, finally seeing through his mad rage to see a bright green wire intertwined between each section of his arm. It was barely thicker than a fishing line, but it was effectively hindering Shiro.

“Shiro, snap out of it. Coran already stopped the machine.” A voice called from the end of the wires.

He swerved back to see the robot was on its knees, the purple color drained from the lights and turned a gray. Katie. What was she doing here? What- what was he doing? Shiro wasn’t sure when but his arm had returned back to its proper form, the wires sliding off easily. She retracted the wires. It all came flying back with a small click to the bayard in her hands. Shiro looked forward, indeed seeing that the robot was deactivated. 

“You wouldn’t have been able to pay back the fee for destroying Olkari products. Trust me, I know first hand.” Pidge sighed.

“Pidge… when did you get here?” Keith said.  
Shiro looked over to Keith who was under him, Shiro helped him get back on his feet. Realizing that his stomach was hurting, but wasn’t bleeding so he could only hope that the stitching wasn’t broken. 

“I came to talk to Ryner. Every month the government requires we get their progress reports. I basically have to report on if there isn’t suspicious activities and if they are fully committed in giving us the best technology possible.” Pidge stated.

“How did you know we were here?” Coran asked.

“Ryner wanted me to deliver these,” Pidge said, shuffling through a bag that was hoisted on her shoulder. “Your bayard.”

Pidge handed Keith a red and white hilt like object that curved around his hand. Keith twisted it around in his hands, not exactly sure what it was supposed to do.

“I- how does this work? Does Shiro not have one?” Keith asked Pidge.

“No, they said based on the test results that Shiro was a special case. I wasn’t able to ask them but I trust their judgement the most. I have Lance’s as well,” Pidge answered, “for a bayard to work all you have to do is envision your quintessence.” 

Shiro wasn’t following. Why was he not allowed to have one? He was sure he had done the right things for the quiz. Instead of walling himself up in his thoughts, he watched Keith tossle with the weapon. Keith was looking quizzically at the handle, not sure what Pidge had even meant. 

“Here, you need to think of the form in your head. Think of the situation you wish to fight in and then focus all of your mind into a tool that would help you.” Pidge repeated while watching Keith carefully. 

Keith shut his eyes, his brow curving in rather confusion or concentration Shiro wasn’t sure. A small light started to shine through Keith’s fingers, as small as a Christmas light but it certainly was there. Eventually a small figure started to form from the bayard. It grew longer strangely gelatin like as a weapon was formed. It was a sword. It didn’t have a hilt as it was just formed around Keith’s hands and it jutted out with a red glow. It’s bladed edge was sharp, gleaming. 

Pidge sighed, mumbling something about owing money to someone else. The weapon quickly dispersed once Keith swung it to test it, surprised that it gave away into light. Once he steadied his hand it came back, and he tested it again. 

“Keith-“

“Leave him be, it takes some time to get a bayard to work functionally if you can’t focus on it.” Pidge said. 

“Why Pidge, why did you come visit us any how?” Coran asked. 

“Ah, yeah, I was doing some research on a suspicion I had. Coran, mind giving these papers to Allura when you get back?”

“Of course I do not mind! Leave it to me.” Coran said, receiving the papers from Pidges hands. 

“What were you researching?” Shiro asked, curious.

“About Lance.” Pidge said because quickly adding on, “well- not just him- Hunk told me abit about him, not anything personal. But that he was uncomfortably tugging at the collar around his neck.”

“His collar?” Keith asked, stopping mid swing.

“Yeah. So Hunk fetched me some info, I went to go and find out more. Turns out it’s a nasty variation of a previous invention used on prisoners.” Pidge said.

The collar? The one with purple inscriptions… around the neck… Shiro couldn’t think of any other one he knew of… other than…

“The gladiator rings?” Shiro gasped.

“Huh- oh, are these used in the rings Shiro?” Pidge asked.

“They would shock and immobilize a fighter when they wouldn’t listen or tried to escape. So bad that sometimes it would cause someone to stop breathing due to it. Some had poison or even just had a blade that decapitates prisoners.” Shiro said, now realizing Lance was wearing one.

“Oh… well, maybe you guys were better off. These things are even worse.” 

Shiro stood up, tripping on his feet with his own speed as he unintentionally gripped Pidge’s shoulders harder than intended. 

“What do you mean!?” Shiro said. 

How could they have made anything any worse than those collars?

Pidge’s eyes were wide as she nervously spoke, “Fortunately enough it doesn’t have any trackers…there are multiple variations so I am not sure on which it is. The most commonly used version is when It… the collar expands. Lengthwise. It’s a slow and long torture that causes the head to be pulled off of the neck.” Pidge said, motioning to the neck, popping off as if a bobblehead. 

“W...What?”

“Thankfully Lance is obviously not dead. I spoke to Ryner about how it had been used and how to take it off. Turns out Hunk can easily take it off with his tools. Just… the way it is activated is by a timer. Or that’s at least what Ryner has told me.”

“What is the wait for!? We have to get that mangy thing off of Lance!” Coran yelled, stomping towards the elevator before Pidge stopped him.

“Hey, Hunk isn’t done with his work yet. If we went now we could only induce panic in Lance. Who knows the trigger of the collar could be changed to a hormonal switch or something like that. Just wait to break the news until Hunk gets back alright? We all know we can’t do as meticulous works as Hunk.” Pidge said, calming Coran.

They all were now in silence, not sure what to say or do. Pidge took that as her time to leave the room, needing to go back to her station. Shiro waved her a small goodbye as the elevator doors closed, wiping out her image. Keith distracted himself by turning the bayard on and off, trying to shift its form with his mind. 

“Coran, distract me. Give me the same level again.” Keith said.

“You got it!” Coran yelled and ran back to the wall.  
Watching Keith getting the shit kicked out of him repeatedly wasn’t going to be well for Shiro’s heart…

——————————

“You… you are not human… are you?” Allura asked Lance.

“Allura, you’ve asked me this already before.” Lance said, trying not to seem off put. 

When they had first met Allura had pulled Lance in for interrogation, and she had asked the very same question. Which, he wasn’t even sure why she had asked. He’s got two eyes, two ears, a perfect pair of white straight set teeth, and four limbs. He is shaped like a human, he was sure. He was also sure he had a skeleton, or else Coran would’ve had a more concerning examination with Lance. 

“I was checking to see if your answer would have remained the same as before after all of the information I have given you.” Allura naturally said. 

Lance paused. Was his handsome looks just too good for this world? Lance mentally slapped himself, she didn’t display interest in him and she was trying for a serious conversation. And as far as he knew, he wasn’t anything like a demon or a centaur.

“Uh, yes? I mean, no- I am human. You can say differently when I sprout horns or a tail, Allura.” Lance spoke.

“If that is what it takes I assume,” Allura sighed, “Lance are you entirely sure? This is not a joke I am playing. I am not entirely sure what other explanation I have for such an anomaly such as yourself.”

“Hey hey, Allura chill. I think all this might be going to your head. I’m sure I am the most human than all of you super uh… super Voltron? Super… powered? Strong ass people is what I’m trying to get at. I’m pretty normal.” 

“Lance, you are indeed a part of voltron. Do not undermine yourself as such. I just have my own findings that I believe have evidence to back me up.”

“What? Have you been meeting other worldly beings on the reg?” Lance asked.

“The lions,” Allura answered, “they have shown me that there is not simply just humans or humans with powers in this world. Though I do believe it has to be limited.” 

“Okay, for a second let’s just assume that yes I am entirely magical and worldly being. So yes Allura, You happen to be right, I'm a magical creature and I exist to make this world even more fucked up. What now?” Lance said, not intending to attack Allura as much as he had. 

“No, it is not that your existence would be an issue, just… it would play a large factor in many things…”

“I’m not sure what you want me to even say Allura. I may be able to use more than one power but that doesn’t really mean that I am… not human.” 

Her gaze traveled on Lance's body, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up as she sat, silently observing. He could tell that she felt he was lying through his teeth. Lance wish he could give her an answer that would make her stop pursuing him like he was a magical creature but he was sure he wasn’t in the first place and he didn’t want to tell her otherwise.

“I see… I will not pry any further If you wish,” Allura said, “On the other hand, I have another question to ask of you.” 

Lance straightened up at her tone, bracing himself. 

“Do you remember why you had collapsed beforehand?” 

Lance froze, contemplating which instance she was referring to. Of course he would remember, and he was going to tell them what he remembered. That was until he suddenly was thrown new information that quite seriously flipped the knowledge he had gathered about the world in the past out the window. 

“I- uh yeah,” Lance began, “I… well yeah, I mentioned I had a rather shitty week, but… I- I saw-“

Lance could feel his palms begin to sweat, his head was dripping in static as Lance tried to work out the words while not remembering the scene. His breath hitched as his eyes shut tight.

“Thace… he-“

“Thace?” Allura repeated in a questioning voice.

“H… He’s dead.” Lance broke.

Allura’s hand clapped over her mouth as an unwitting gasp fluttered out. Her eyes widened as she shook in disbelief. “W-what makes you claim that?” Allura asked, desperate.

“I,” Lance bit his lip, “I saw his head. They- killed him. They found out he was part of the Blade.”  
Lance lowered his head, trying not to simply puke from the vivid details that flashed before his eyes. 

“I must go warn Ulaz,” Allura nearly shouted as she stood up and scurried out of the room. 

“Lance, do not leave the house.” 

Lance wasn’t expecting Allura to be grand in her reaction, she hadn’t known Thace after all. Hell, Lance barely knew Thace himself, but he would never ever wish such a fate. Lance could feel puke clinging to his throat as he recalled Haxus’s behavior. His… his behavior against the remains of someone Lance knew. The sound of the iron boot crushing, pressuring on Thace’s skull. Compared to that… he had to be human. That… that wasn’t human. Humane. whatever.

Lance curled in on himself. 

He just had to always be the bearer of bad news. Maybe he just really is cursed? Lance found himself not able to cry anymore or even feel bad. Mainly just hollow as he looked at the empty seat Allura had left in a hurry.

He wasn’t supposed to be here.

Hell, this all started because of his own actions. 

He just ended up dragging everyone down again with him. He kept Keith and Shiro in his house, which led to Thace and Ulaz visiting, then suddenly he was meeting with so many other people now. He wasn’t sure how to… keep up with it. Before his life only consisted of two or three people, but now he has met more people than he could count on one hand. And now he has seen one already die in front on his own face. 

Before Lance’s mind started to refocus he realized another heat was on him which wasn't his build up of sweat.. A hand? Lance sparked, jerking back from the unknown hand. He was about to swat at the hand before realizing who it was. Hovering over him was a worried face, a familiar one.

“Hunk?”

“Uh, heya. Sorry if I disturbed your day dreaming but you were looking faint, or sick.” Hunk examined. 

“Oh no, is it that late already?” Lance asked, not sure of how long he had been idly gazing; an issue he realized he had been having for quite some time.

“Uh no, I was told to leave my work place. Apparently there is an event taking place in the Red Faction so there is none other than authorized workers allowed.” Hunk said as he sat next to Lance. 

“Oh, I wonder what is going on.” Lance let out.

“I’m not sure, but if it lets me spend more time here then why not?” Hunk smiled, patting his lap which Lance took as his cue to turn his back and allow his head to collapse on Hunks thigh.

“Thanks big guy. I’ve been having a bad day.” 

“And you just woke up?” Hunk chuckled above him.

“Oh don’t even. These hours have been more tiring than- well… everything else. Mind if I take a nap?” Lance asked, flashing his obnoxious puppy dog eyes.

“No can do, I need to make some food for our in house gremlin. Not to mention I did promise you a buffet when you came back from that horror adventure. Want to help out?” Hunk asked with his warmth radiating off of him, pushing Lance off his leg and standing up.

“Hell yes!” Lance shouted, feeling his energy already coming back. 

Hunk always knew how to distract his mind. Lance followed Hunk to the kitchen, ready to cook up anything he could. Which ended up with him mainly making a mess with flour that somehow halfway spilled out of the bag and cracking eggs. Not to mention Hunk had laughed at Lance for not wanting to touch any of the oil. Lance had gotten caught up in his antics in the kitchen with Hunk before they got interrupted by a small knock on the doorway. Allura stood by the entrance, leaning in.

“Pardon me, I did not want to interrupt anything.” She said delicately.

“No worries Allura, we were just trying some stuff out.” Hunk replied.

“Ah, well, it is not of big news, but the Blade’s leader Kolivan will be meeting up with us within the next few days. It’s an urgent message, so if possible cancel all work during this time period.” Allura concludes before walking away. 

Hunk turned to look at Lance with a quizzical look, which Lance in turn replied with his own. 

“Back to cooking?”

“You got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT FOR PLOT PURPOSES OKAY? I SWEAR I LOVE THACE WITH ALL MY HEART BUT ITS GOTTA HAPPEN, THIS AINT AN EASY MISSION. 
> 
> The next updates may be later and later as well but I promise I won’t let this die obviously. Just writers block being the intense shit it is.


	13. Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose lives is going in a downward spiral of neverending work- everyone on this account. Thank you to my babe editors who are just as overworked and needs a break- y’all got it. Heccin love y’all. I’m sorry if I go on Hiatus again after such a long hiatus. I am so tired.
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos, you guys mean so much to me <3
> 
> This chapter is hella short- but it resolves two of the most biggest questions ;) hope y’all enjoy!

“Hey,” Pidge whispered, “Hey! Hunk! You need to be more careful!” 

“I’m trying, Pidge! But just knowing that if I mess up… it gives me chills!”

“Hey! The person who should be nervous is me!” Lance screamed, not daring to move as he clenched his hands against the bottom of the stool he sat on. 

Hunk and Lance had been casually making the last batch of cookies before three figures had rushed into the room. Lance was suddenly grabbed by hands as well as Hunk. Needless to say, Hunk panicked and smacked Keith on the forehead with a metal spoon before the group had uttered a single reason. When Pidge, Shiro, and Keith had let go, they had explained what they had found in the records of the collar. Lance was tugging at his neck by the end of it; much to the others' warnings and screeches to not do that. In only moments, Hunk had them situated with a bright light maneuvered in his hands and a tool that made Lance even more worried. The others collectively held their breath as Hunk got to work. 

Lance muttered, cursing under his breath as Hunk carefully sawed just centimeters from his neck. He could feel the numerous eyes on him from the worried onlookers. Allura and Keith had grim faces as Shiro, Pidge, and Coran had very worried ones. Hunk was looking like he needed to puke twenty minutes ago. They all stood in the complete silence, waiting for Hunk to suddenly shout “done!” so it could be all over with. With a final whirl, the mini saw around Lance's neck stopped, and Lance instantly deflated from his tense form. 

“Is- is it off?” Lance asked.

Hunk paused, “Uh yeah, just… one second,” Hunk brought his hands around Lance's neck, carefully peeling off a layer of metal from the raw skin underneath. 

“What? What the hell is that?” Pidge muttered.

“What is what? Guys?” Lance began to panic. 

“Uh, underneath the collar… there’s this weird ring. Sorta like the collar but… it’s thinner and… it goes into your neck on the sides.”

“I…. Into my neck!?” Lance nearly screamed. 

Lance pulled his hands up off of the stool and clutched the sides of his neck. It was true. It was as if there were just a two pieces of wire around Lance's neck, but both had curved inwards and into his actual throat. Lance tugged at the wire and nearly collapsed forward. Lance heaved as he instantly puked into the ground in front of Hunk and him. His trachea burning as if it were being torn from his throat and the skin was being stretched like play-doh. Hunk was cradling Lance in his arms, his hand running down Lance's shivering back as to try to comfort him. Lance slowly started to breath heavily, struggling to keep himself afloat.

“Hunk, can’t you... can’t you get rid of it? It’s metal right?” Pidge asked.

“Pidge, I don’t know where the metal ends in his neck. Judging by his reaction when he pulled it, it’s most likely in a sensitive area.”

“What the hell! It’s one thing after the other!” Keith said. 

“Hunk, we need that off of him.” Coran said, placing a hand on Lance's shuddering shoulder. 

“I… I don’t think I could get it out. What if it’s all in his lungs? What if I accidentally puncture something? What if when I remove it, the wound gets infected?”

“Hunk, I do not care how you get it off as long as it does not harm Lance.” Allura commanded.

Hunk uneasily scoured his eyes across everyone else. Lance touched Hunk's sweaty palms, visibly sweating from the pressure. 

“I’m.. I’m serious. This won’t be good. I don’t have steady hands. I’m going to mess up and-“

“Hunk, I trust you. You wouldn’t be able to hurt me if you tried.” Lance affirmed, resting his forehead on Hunk's shoulder as Lance chewed on his lips.

“Lance, I appreciate that, but seriously, wouldn’t it be better to… I don’t know, get Coran to scan you first?”

Allura seemed frustrated as time went on, she quickly thundered out, “We do not have much time!”

“What do you mean by that Allura?” Hunk asked, still nervously drawing circles on Lance's back. 

“... I figured I should have waited until this matter with Lance’s collar had been dealt with, but we do not have such luxuries. I had Pidge find information on the case of the twenty policemen that had trailed to Lance’s house.”

“Did you… you guys still believe it was Shiro!?” Keith exploded. 

“I was confirming my suspicion that he was not involved,” Allura replies, “They are simply false rumors. The news from the Blade has confirmed that there may have been more to this case than we had originally thought. Prince Lotor's appearance had been documented in the Yellow faction by a sentry.”

Coran gasped as Allura continued on.

“It is believed he may have had a hand in the deaths of the twenty. But it is certain that Lotor shall be visiting his father in the Red faction.” 

“So you mean to say?...” Keith asked.

“We shall be heading to the Red faction. This is our chance to stop their tyranny once and for all!” Allura exclaimed. 

“No!” Shiro cried out, his face going dark, “We did not come all the way to the Green faction to be running back to the Red faction anytime soon!” 

Allura's face didn’t seem to change as she looked Shiro square in the face. “There is no point in Voltron nor us and the Blade if we do not take this opportunity! With Zarkon in power, you would never find a way to continue living life normally outside these walls!” 

“Do you seriously believe that we will sacrifice our lives to go against Zarkon? With our low numbers? Our chances will be shot down because we are outlawed. We have a bounty on our heads!” Keith backed Shiro.

“I do not believe you guys have a choice. The only reason you two have gotten this far is with other's help and it shall continue to be that way. There is more important matters than our lives.” 

“To us our lives may mean more than you are making them out to be! We came here because we care for our future, and I don’t see why you can’t see that. We aren't here to save the world, Allura.” 

Allura zipped her lips taut with a small chew. Her eyes were trained on Keith and Shiro who also seemed to be clearly upset. Lance had to admit he was on their side on this matter. He still wasn’t sure on what Allura wanted all of them to do, or if it was worth it. Lance chose to try and remain neutral to both sides; but clearly it just wasn’t working. 

That was, at least until Lance started to see multiple faces among the others. He was tired, and did not want to find himself in the middle of such an important talk. He wanted the days that were endless back. The ones where all he had to worry about was talking to Sendak and listen to Haggar as if there wasn’t another world beyond his shoulders. 

“Holy shit- Lance! Your neck!” Pidge nearly screeched as she pointed. Everyone left the tension in the air amongst themselves as they turned to look at Pidge. 

Lance knew he couldn’t look directly, so he looked towards the mirror Hunk had on his table. At first all Lance could make out was the skin layering over the wires, making a completely obvious and disgusting hole in his neck like an ear gauge he would see in magazines. Second, he could see a slowly protruding… thing. It was metal, like before, and it was sharp. Lance's head swam as he immediately remembered Pidge’s brief explanation. Whatever was happening was at a slow pace, and he suddenly needed this thing off of him even quicker. Lance tore his eyes from the mirror to look pleadingly into Hunk's. He needed this, he needed his friend to help him. Hunk looked at Lance hesitantly, but sudden resolve mustered its way in his eyes as he shut them tight with a loud sigh of determination.

“Let’s move to the bathroom. Coran keeps everything medical in there and if I make a mistake we will need it. Coran, Pidge, Lance, you’re coming with me. Allura, and you two, cool off your heads.”

“Hey! I-“ Shiro began, but was interrupted by Hunk.

“No. I can’t concentrate with you guys.”

Without argument, Hunk brought Lance up, carefully escorting him alongside with Coran and Pidge to the bathroom. Lance couldn’t tell the if others were glad to leave the conversation, but the fact that it wasn’t resolved was getting on Lance’s nerves. Allura had told them Voltron was all about the team, right? Hell, if they couldn’t work together in the first place how would they get anything done? 

Lance was positioned on the side of the bath with the curtain drawn to the side as far as possible. Coran was shifting around and taking out rubbing alcohol and bandages already. Pidge seemed nervous as she turned Lance's head and tried to feel around for anything hard. Hunk, meanwhile, was looking anxious. If he was alone, Lance was sure he would be having a panic attack. 

“Hey, Hunk, it’s okay. I trust you completely in this. And if anything, more than before, I need you to help me now.” Lance said, drawing attention from Hunk.

“Of course you would say that… but it’s… I feel like I should go get Shay. She’s… she’s better at this. She wouldn’t mess up.”

“Nor would you, big guy. Look at yourself, you could barely hurt a fly. And that’s the best part about you. Don’t think I haven’t been watching you cook for over twelve years. You are too delicate with your work to mess this up.”

“Lance, this isn’t the same! In food, I can see the ingredients and if I mess up I can always make it again! This is… this is the life of my friend.”

“I think my odds are pretty good. A hundred percent chance if I don’t get this off now I’m going to die a slow painful death, or a ninety-nine percent chance of you taking this off so I can enjoy ultimately being saved by you again.” 

Hunk skeptically searched Lance’s face for sweat or twitching. Lance was good at keeping his cool, but he had to admit, even if he trusted Hunk with his life, he didn’t want to die. Hunk resolved himself, situating next to Lance as Pidge moved to tell Hunk that it was mainly shallow, but oddly shaped in the flesh. Lance tried to cancel out their talk as the color drained from Lance's face. 

“Then stay still okay… I don’t need to lose you.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Hunk!” 

Lance froze, staying as steady as his clammy hands would allow as it wrapped on the edges of porcelain. Hunk laid light feathery touches on Lance's shoulder, as if trying to get used to the feeling of Lance's skin. Hunk slowly traced his large fingertips on the edge where metal met skin. Lance felt his neck flare up in heat, from Hunk or from the collar itself he was not sure. He held his breath, an involuntary reaction.

“I’m going to remove it slowly.” 

Lance gave a small half hearted grunt of an acknowledgment as Coran and Pidge watched Hunk. If there was any way to describe how… how weird it felt, Lance could only feel it as if pulling a wire from the rest of its strands or pulling a straw from its paper covering. And it was coming out of his neck. Lance didn’t dare gulp as he could feel the warm metal receding slowly. Lance could immediately feel when it slid out; it was like another airway opened up and the cold air was hitting the sensitive skin and inside. Hunk quickly moved to the other side of Lance while Coran took his place and dabbed the side of his neck with stinging alcohol and placed a bandage around it. The process repeated all too slowly. The lump in his throat being removed as Lance felt a sigh of relief coming from three sides of him. Hunk released his hand from Lance and quickly gave it to Pidge.

“Oh my crow, I am so glad I don’t have to do that again. Lance, oh pumpernickel, are you alright?” Hunk said, his stress visibly and audibly released from him. 

“Oh- yeah,” Lance nearly forgot to answer in the sheer comfort, “I… I just feel like I’m slightly breathing more heavily from holes I shouldn’t be.”

“Relax that’s just you.” Pidge said, inspecting the now ruining twisted metal that looked as if it were dripping hot wax on a circular twizzler. 

“Still,” Pidge continued, “I didn’t expect Hunk to get it off so cleanly. I can still see the internal mechanism.”

“That’s my Hunk for you!” Lance smiled dopely as he hugged his literal life saver. 

Hunk didn’t seem to know what to do as he blushed slightly and hugged Lance back as if he weren’t real. Pidge laid the contraption on the toilet seat lid, presenting it to everyone. She grabbed a screwdriver from… well from somewhere, and proceeded to fiddle with any obscure marking on the sides. 

“Pidge, I don’t think that's safe.” 

“Hush, I need to see this-“

The contraption exploded; quickly expanding its three tendrils that were coiled before into three desperate pillars. In between the three pillars a small circular ring with thorns decorated the solid metal ring. It slowly clawed up towards the top of the pillars in a spiral motion. Lance immediately gulped hard, nearly fainting when he realized that would had been his fate had it not been for Hunk. Pidge whistled a nervous call as Coran stood up to inspect the machine.

“Hunk, I’m serious, if you ever need me for anything, please ask. I- this isn’t a joke.”

Hunk didn’t respond verbally, but did give Lance a small nod. Pidge said something that fell on deaf ears, but she took action by taking the contraption in her hands and opening the bathroom door. The door hit something behind it with a dull thud. Behind it, Shiro stepped out from the shadows. He looked rather uninterested, or rather nervous as he looked at the scene. Pidge sidestepped Shiro quickly before disappearing into the shadows.

“Are- Lance are you?” Shiro awkwardly began.

“Oh, yeah, I am good.” Lance said, which was an overstatement.

Hunk spoke up from above Lance, “What do you need, Shiro?” 

“Uh- Hunk I was wondering if I could speak to you privately. We could go to your room.”

Hunk seemed perturbed by the thought of him and Shiro alone, and it showed on his face. Lance gave a sympathetic smile as he couldn’t bring himself to get in Shiro’s way. He excused himself, not realizing he didn’t ask about how the situation with Allura and the two went down. But when Lance left the bathroom he saw Allura appear from the top of the stairs, quickly making her way to her own room. 

“Hey Allura! Are you guys okay?” Lance said, still not sure if speaking bluntly would help, but he's too tired to care.

Allura sighed in response. Looking away from Lance as she spoke.

“Even if I have to destroy myself and become the villain in the eyes of those I wish to free, I intend fully to destroy Zarkon and truly fulfill my father’s wishes. I could only hope I can in this lifetime with everyone’s help.” Allura silently muttered, not sparing Lance a second glance as she made her way down the hall.

Lance could feel the bite in her words. Guess things didn’t end that well… Lance knew everyone was busy, Shiro was with Hunk, Coran and Pidge were together, and Allura had silently retreated to her room. Lance scratched lightly at the bandage on his neck. Keith was the only one left to talk to, but after fighting with Allura and knowing how far Keith could take it, he wasn’t sure he wanted to witness his mood right now. 

It was a strange thought to Lance. How if he roamed from one room to another he was bound to find another person. The halls felt longer than his house. Endless as each stepped made all the more difference for Lance. He could hear chatter from downstairs, tinkering, and the sound of a shower from Allura's. There were people, and although they may fight, they did because they were individuals. Lance choked on his own sentiment. There wasn’t a reason to trust these people who had thrust him to the opposite of his lifestyle before, but he… he couldn’t help feeling hopeful. Maybe it was the irregular schedule getting to him.

Nevertheless Lance set off the find Keith, the unrelenting need to settle the differences between the three was thrumming in his mind. Lance at first went to Keith’s apparent room, which was empty. Lance checked the living room, empty. Lance then traveled to the kitchen, and hit the jackpot. Inside, alone, was Keith. Dreadfully chewing cookies that Lance and Hunk had cooked up earlier, Keith’s eyes peeled up from the endless dazed glare when Lance stepped inside the room. Keith’s eyes searched at Lance's neck at first before he visibly realized there was no longer a collar but instead white bandages. 

“Are you alright?” Lance said as he picked up his own cookie to thoughtlessly chew on.

Keith stilled, his face was still tinged a pink color. “No, I’m not.”

“Did you guys not settle anything?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer.

“She’s just fucking using us for her own personal agenda. That’s all I heard.”

“She as in?” Lance sat down next to Keith.

“Allura. Goddamn, I just,” Keith spat, “I don’t agree with her ways.”

“You didn’t see eye to eye with me.” Lance inquired, getting a huff from Keith.

“So what? Getting my ass kicked by you and having to die by attempting to murder a dictator are two separate things.” 

“While that is true, don’t you think that it may be worth it to listen to her reason?”

“That’s the thing! She keeps everything under wraps as if it is all fine and doesn’t tell us what she actually wants.”

“I’m pretty sure defeating Zarkon to avenge her father is a tall order already.” Lance joked.

“That’s the worst part! We know she wants us to try to destroy an evil dictator that’s been ruling for how long now because he is fucking immortal?! That’s all we know, and she won’t say anything else about what happens after or how.”

Lance paused. Was Allura in the wrong to try to bring down this system hundreds of years had gone in to? 

“Well think of it this way, just from a simple view, Okay? So right now, Allura is all alone, but she had the recipe to basically make the strongest force known to man apparently. The force is us, and we all have a similar goal. We just want to be free right? You want to go live outside, and Allura wants to avenge her father with the death of the person who is keeping you from going outside.” Lance said, talking slowly and pausing from time to time to see Keith was listening, and he was, adorably intensely.

“I get it, but that doesn’t excuse everything. Shiro and I weren’t expecting such a roundabout trip and I kept getting Shiro’s hopes up.” Keith sighed, his eyebrows were knit as he scowled not at anything particular.

“I’m sure Shiro will understand, man. Do you really think you two could live in a spot with Zarkon in power anyways? Hell, there were over twenty policeman at my house because of a single plate and tinfoil! Wouldn’t be hard to find fire-fingers in a room of harmless humans.” Lance said, wiggling his digits covered in crumbs in front of Keith as a small taunt. 

“... I know he probably understands and that’s why I’m angry.”

“You have weird reasons to be getting angry over after all this time. Come on, shouldn’t you be monologuing about how you’re the hero in the story? You got the sword and that obviously means you’re the prince. Now you just have to find the princess to save- oh my god it’s Allura!” Lance shouted excitedly.

Keith visibly cringed, “Hell no. I- I don’t like girls.”

“Oh-“ Lance paused, not sure he heard Keith correctly, “you’re gay?” He asked to confirm.

“Yeah. Sorry, if that makes you uncomfortable.” Keith said, hiding his face.

“Hell no it doesn’t! What, do you think it’s twenty fifteen? I’m sure all the world knows by now is "bi". Hell, I’m pan.”

“Oh… that’s good to know.” Keith said, slowly removing his fingers. 

“So how did you know?”

“Excuse me?”

“When you suddenly realized you know? Usually it comes out in the weirdest times.” Lance smiled, trying to assure Keith he wasn’t mocking him.

“... Just childhood trauma.” 

“Wow okay, that went a bit farther than I expected.”

“It’s not as if I was abused, just, lots of unnecessary dressing and showering of me.” 

“Dude what!? Girls bathed with you and you’re complaining?” 

“Don’t ask. Believe me it isn’t as fun as your childish mind would make it out to be.” 

“Oh come on, girls washed your mullet,” Lance said, bringing his hand out to smoothen out the strands, “holy- Keith! When did you last shower?” 

Lance brought his hand to Keith’s face, his hand covered in medium strands of dark hair. Keith huffed and looked away 

“Don’t remember.” Was all Keith said.

“Okay, I can’t take it. I was thinking about this before, but you really need to shower. Come on!” Lance said, pulling Keith’s arm up to drag him to the bathroom. 

Keith scurried to the other side of the room in repulsion, fear was evident in him as he watched Lance's hands with wide eyes. Was he really that afraid to get in the shower? Lance lunges at Keith as Keith barreled towards the other side of the table.

“Keith, are you being serious?”

“Yes.”

“Get over here, you disgusting greasy fry!”

***

“This is it. I’ve lost all my dignity.” Keith muttered like a chant under his breath.

“Shut up, it's not like I saw your dick, you’re wearing swimming trunks.” Lance pointed out.

“I could’ve done it alone!” Keith screamed. 

“I don’t trust you, Mr. I-Lived-In-A-Forest.” 

Keith grumbled as Lance brought the shower head to his hair. Lance nearly cried individual tears to each stems of hair clogging the drain. Lance mindlessly scratched Keith’s head lightly as to not scar his scalp and rinsed it thoroughly with shampoo. Keith was finally calming down from Lance forcibly shoving him in the shower-bath hybrid and was now sitting contently with his face searching the roof. Keith may have been comfortable, but Lance was feeling oddly antsy. And no, it was not the fact that this buff beanpole was showing off everything for him to see, but that he was just easily going along with whatever Lance was doing. Lance was going to test his limits.

“Hey Keith, do you mind if I experiment something with you?”

Keith stared at Lance upside down, his large purple eyes casting a heart attack spell on Lance. 

“What is it?” Keith asked, sounding more sleepy than before.

“I… it’s not anything dangerous, but I want to test how well I can… uh, you know, command people with my words.”

“You are thinking of using it on me?” Keith asked, bewildered.

“Nothing dangerous! I’m asking you right now for a reason.”

“... Sure, go ahead. As long as I don’t end up on a rampage doing your bidding.” Keith agreed absently. 

Lance had been thinking of an experiment to try for some time, but he hadn’t ever had another human to test it on. He smiled in the trust Keith was placing in him now, odd, but enjoyable.

“I need you to remember some numbers, I’ll list them off and you just need to repeat them back to me in the same order.” 

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, see, I told you it isn’t too hard! Just try to remember them as hard as you can!”

“Alright, shoot.”

“Eight, four, four, five, nine, three, four, one, six.” Lance said, slowly and carefully for the sleepy Keith to soak in.

“Eight, four-“

“ _Keith, forget the numbers._ ” Lance said, pushing the extra directive dictation.

Keith looked at him confused, “I thought you wanted me to list them off again?”

“Can you still name them?”

“Four, five, nine, three, four, one, six.”

“Damn even I forgot what the numbers were.” Lance said, deflating from his earlier confidence.

“Is there some secret mechanism behind your mind control thing?” Keith asked, his breathing even as he shut his eyes and relax with the water pouring over him. 

“I figured it might have, that's why I was testing it. It worked in crucial times, but not this time?” 

Keith nodded, obviously relaxed as a strange smile was plastered on his face, “Think you could help me up? I’m sore from earlier and now very tired.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. He grabbed Keith up by the armpits like a child. Not expecting the large amount of weight Lance toppled over with Keith onto the tiled ground with a yelp. Keith quickly pushed himself off of Lance, dripping water on to Lance's poor clothes. 

“Oh, sorry,” Keith said, rubbing his eyes with the water, “I just… Hey, Lance, did you have a tattoo before?” 

Lance searched them both bleary eyed, his pupils were running wild as Keith tried to get off of Lance to no avail. Keith brought his hand to Lance's eyes, underneath them. 

“You have some tattoos there? And… why is… why are you so cold? Keith brought his hand down to Lance's waist.

“ **Keith, sleep!** ” Lance wailed. 

Keith collapsed instantaneously on top of Lance. His breathing was shallow as Lance slipped Keith on his side, and off of him. Lance pushed his hands on the countertop, using his forearms to gradually force his way up to support his own weight as he looked in the mirror. His pupils were a pure shade of neon blue and his eyes were marked with V shaped blue colored tattoos. His neck wasn’t any different. Each side where the holes used to be now only had the same signature V markings, only this time they opened and pulsed as if they breathed. His legs weren’t there. Only a slimy, wet, scaly, writhing fish tail flickering nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it’s happeninggggggg
> 
> I’m sorry if it was too sudden.


	14. Shiro/Lance/Keith POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly not an April’s fools joke-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyya sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Thank you to my editors, Key, who was actually absent for a week so I held off on posting before I got their opinion on the chapter, and Aunt who went back over the fic and edited my mistakes and just made this a whole lot better. Thanks babes!
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments! The last chapter was fun, but this one is sorta more mellowed and so much more talking! Resolved lots of issues too, so I hope you enjoy!

“What is it Shiro?” Hunk asked rigidly, scared? Shiro wasn’t sure. 

They were both situated in Hunk’s room, the same place the earlier tense argument had broken out. Hunk’s arms were crossed. It wasn’t a surprise that Hunk was still not used to having Shiro around. They never had a proper talk since the time both Keith and Shiro had to explain that they were the ones responsible for hurting Lance and hurdling him into this mess. But Shiro remained composed, sucking in a deep breath of cold bitter air before speaking.

“I know you are precise in your works,” Hunk’s eyes perked up, “I was wonder if you could also help me with your skills.” 

Hunk scanned warily over Shiro, considering that Shiro hadn’t given him exactly what, Hunk was surely trying to work it out. 

“Depends, what is it?”

Shiro pulled up his arm, his right one. “Truth is, I do unfortunately have a tracker on me. While it isn’t in my ear, they had placed it in my arm.” 

Hunk rushed to grab Shiro’s arm, pulling it close for inspection. Hunks grip forcibly stronger than Shiro had thought, almost making him activate his arm in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?! Do you know how bad that would be if the Galra knew where we are?!” Hunk shouted.

“The signal is weak…”

“That doesn’t matter! The Galra can track someone by a single hair left behind, do you think they would overlook any signal? Where is it? Why didn’t you take it out?” Hunk quickly grumbled, parting Shiro’s arm.

“It’s inside my arm… it’s just… it is lodged in between important parts of my arm,” Shiro nervously said, “Here, I can open up my arm.” 

Shiro lightly pulled his arm from Hunk’s grasp, situating it on his own knee, and closed his eyes to shift his arm open, for it can’t open from the outside. The metal receded, folding into itself as endless intertwined wires flooded from the contained area. 

“...Wow,” Hunk gasped, “I knew your arm was metal, but it still feels strange to see it… well, open and full of wires.”

“Most people aren’t used to it, don't worry.”

“Do you know where it’s located?”

“Yeah,” Shiro thought back to the journal, “it’s between some blue wires. They control my arm entirely, but the chip is embedded in the wires.” 

Hunk sat down on his chair, no longer paying attention to Shiro, but was focusing completely on the arm. Hunk reached in hesitantly into the cavity, prodding away wires here and there. 

“Honestly, I may need Pidge to do this. A chip isn’t completely composed of metal, so I can’t simply extract it. Plus she has tiny hands that would be better for getting something out.” Hunk said, sighing.

“I see… Then shall we get her?” 

“Of course.”

***

“Alright you two, sit down, and be quiet. Shiro, as much as I want to do this, I want to do this quickly so I can go study the mechanisms of the collar that was inside Lance.” 

Pidge was now located between them, they had moved to Hunks room, for hers was too messy for all of them at once. Shiro offered her his arm, and she pushed her glasses up her nose. He realized, he hadn’t seen her specifically use her abilities, and as a green with a mental adjustment, he wasn’t sure if he could possible see it. Katie quickly pushed between the wires, delicately displacing wires from the arm. She worked until she grabbed two blue wires from the center of his arm. The wires were piled up, but Katie lightly brought out one wire. Shiro released a breath he hadn’t realized he held.

“Here,” Katie pointed, “the chip is right here. Hunk, take it off.”

Shiro looked oddly at them, “Pidge isn’t taking it out?”

“No, unlike Hunk, I have twitchy hands. Especially after using my brain for long periods of times,” Katie said, showing her hands that shivered between them, “I’m going to go back to Coran. Don’t want him to get hurt, but I’m sure Hunk can place all the wires back into place.”

Hunk nodded nonchalantly as Pidge made her way outside back to her room. 

“Hey, I’m going to say this now,” Hunks eyes glinted as his tone deepened, “but if I ever see you hurting any of the people here, I will be the one to personally and literally disarm you, okay?” 

Shiro nearly chuckled at the pun, snorting slightly as he composed himself once again, “I have no intents on hurting anyone unless It’s my last option.” 

“Even if it is your last option I don’t want to see you try. But either way that is good to hear. If you hurt Lance again I won’t just break your arm,” Hunk said, before digging back at the chip, “Just know that Allura also isn’t in her right mind either. She’s probably worrying over something and not telling us. After all, we are the people she has been looking for most of her life. Take her more seriously.”

***

Shiro knocked on Keith’s door. Waiting for a small rustle of life beyond the door, but was greeted by silence. When Shiro began to think that Keith may just be elsewhere in the building, a small click and draw of the door proved him wrong. But instead of Keith stepping into the doorframe, there stood Lance. He looked drained, face a dreary color as his body looked soaked through his clothes. 

“Lance? Why are you in Keith’s room? Wait- why are you wet? Are you okay now?” Shiro asked, not sure where to start.

“I’m okay. Just, if you need Keith he… just fell asleep.”

“Oh, he must be tired from Coran’s training. Thanks for getting him to sleep Lance.”

“No- I uh- you don’t have to thank me. Why did you need Keith?”

“Ah, well, I wanted to just…” Shiro thought, trying to get near Keith was second nature, but currently Keith didn’t want to see Shiro, right? 

“You guys got into a fight right?” Lance silently asked, “It’s obvious from your face. You look like an abandoned puppy.”

“I… yeah, I know Keith doesn’t want to see me, but I just wanted to make sure he was alright.” 

Lance seemed to sneak in a sad smile, “You’re too loyal for your own good Shiro. Do you need to talk?” 

Lance closed the door quietly behind him. If Shiro wasn’t concerned before about Lance’s behavior, then he certainly was now. Lance looked like he wanted nothing more than to flee from the scene, and Shiro wasn’t going to force him to stand around listening to his worries. 

“I think you need some rest Lance. I don’t know what happened between you and Keith, but your clothes are completely wet and you look like you could collapse from exhaustion.”

Startled, Lance looked up from Shiro’s chest. When they made eye contact Lance shied away again. Shiro couldn't get the antsy restless feeling to go away from his chest. But despite Lance’s disposition, he seemed to work himself up before speaking.

“It has been a long day, but speaking with someone may help.” Lance eyes were downcast.

Shiro wasn’t sure if Lance was speaking for himself or him at this point. Either way, he didn’t mind talking if Lance offered it himself. Though Lance was in serious need of a new change of clothes. If Lance needed to talk, he was going to be there for him. 

“Here, should I ask Hunk for some clothes? You might get sick if you keep wearing those.” Shiro asked, making Lance perk up in interest. 

Lance then smiled, an expression that truly was made for him, “That would be great!”

“Alright, if you want to talk you can come to my room. I don’t mind the water, it would dry quickly anyways.” 

Lance nodded to Shiro, cueing as he started walking to Shiro’s room as Shiro began to walk to Hunks room. 

———

Lance was exhausted. He was bleary-eyed, fatigued, nervous, drained, and all other synonyms to describe how tired he was. Just an hour ago he found himself on top the bathroom sink, half human, half… well, not human. He felt as if he couldn’t breath, as if along with his newfound look his ability to comprehend flew from the window and to the other side of the world. 

He had markings that lined his body, tattoos he attempted to scrub off mindlessly as he thought. The lines traveled over his body intricately in designs prettier than any threading Lance had seen before. The holes in his neck, now were gills that pulsates with each shivery breath. His eyes were bright blue, brighter than his usual dark blue eyes and lined in the most vibrant of colors he knew wasn’t of this world. Lance nearly lost consciousness as he strained himself to look down at the rest of his body concealed mainly by the sink. Blue, like the rest of him. Countless scales that glittered back at him. The closer Lance looked, some of them were different colors as well. Greens, reds, yellows, and purples were tucked in between an ocean of shiny blue. The tail flicked back and forth as if it were as nervous as Lance himself. 

Lance slinked back down to the ground, his arms now weary. This… this was why his memories were fuzzy. He didn’t have most of his memories; or were they fake to begin with? He only remembered his two feet, covered in an oncoming wave as his brothers and sisters were waiting for him to come back inside for dinner. But as he thought more and more the memory warped. Sinking and swapping colors and legs with tails and water. Lance could feel his own panic set upon him, he struggled, grasping for something to bring him back to reality. 

When Lance woke up once again, nearly around thirty minutes had passed. His hand was encased in warmth as his found his fingers intertwined tightly with Keith’s, who was still passed out. Lance leapt from the spot, and in which the instance he found his own two long legs were back. Tan, covered in scratches, and… his usual self. Lance nearly cried at just the sight of his own legs and he couldn’t understand why. Before Lance could have a full celebration party of one, Lance remembered just where he was and who with. 

Lance took one look at Keith, before he grappled the rather surprisingly heavy man. Lance attempted to lift him up, only ending up retreating as he almost crushed Keith's skull onto the toilet. Lance prayed that no one would see Lance panicking as he dragged Keith’s unconscious body to Keith’s bedroom,

As Lance finished tucking Keith into bed, which was an out of body experience really to see that face peacefully sleeping, he placed the blanket over him and tried to weasel his way out of the room quietly. But between the steps to the door and his own small victory of being able to carry Keith back, someone banged on Keith’s door. Not sure of who it was, but he had a very large hunch. 

Lance quietly opened the door, peering beyond the dark rooms and beyond the hallway light. Shiro was at the door, his face a mixture of confusion as Lance shut the door completely behind him before Shiro could look. They had discussed that they should fit down and talk, a thing Lance wasn’t sure they had done before without Keith in the room. Shiro had gone to grab Lance some clothes as he waited in his wet clothes, which Lance would blame Keith for. 

“Hey, are these okay? I don’t think Pidge’s clothes could fit you so I got some of Hunks old ones.” Shiro had appeared at the doorway, holding a familiar yellow shirt and shorts Lance was sure he needed a belt for. 

“Yeah those are perfect! Do you mind if I…” Lance trailed off in hand motions. 

“Yeah, you can change here.” Shiro understood, throwing him the clothes which Hunk had actually known and provided a belt. 

Lance silently praised Hunk. Lance pulled of his wet clothes like a second skin. They were drying on him and he shivered as he pulled off his pants as well. His kicked off his pants and left them in a pile on the ground next to the bed. He couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous as Shiro was in the room, but he knew Shiro was the gentlemen type who would respect his boundaries. After all, he did take a fucking bullet for him, he could give him the benefit of the doubt. Lance had slipped easily into the fabric of Hunks clothing, they were airy and thin, a nice feeling as he pulled them on. 

“Alright I’m done Shiro.” Lance called out, feeling much better with dry clothes on and less remnants of what just happened in the bathroom.

“Okay,” Shiro said as he swiveled to look at Lance. Was that a sliver of a blush? Lance could only hope. “Are you okay now? You looked like you needed some years of just sleep.” 

“Is it possible to look that way more than you? Should I even ask that?”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m sure everyone needs some days of rest. Unfortunately we just don’t have the time to lay about now.” 

Lance looked up at Shiro, who made his way to sit at the desk as Lance made himself comfortable on his bed. Shiro sighed as he sat, Lance didn’t know how old Shiro was, but his years were well beyond him either way. 

“I think you may be thinking too much Shiro. I… sorry if this is wrong, but you know, I haven’t seen or lived in the Red Faction at all, but you have friends here. You told me that everyday was kinda like running nonstop, but now this is your break. We can carry you- well, I can’t physically, but I can be there to help you.” 

Lance caught Shiro’s smile, his corners raised but his eyes caught on past sadness. “Thank you Lance, really. But…”

“Shiro if you need to talk about it then do it. I’m not going to stop you. Listening is one of my best skills, other than talking.” Lance humored, hoping Shiro would open up to him. 

Shiro sat there rather confused and puzzled before he tried to speak, slowly, “I… I don’t know what you would want me to talk about.”

“What’s troubling you, if I can help you in any way, all that jazz! Just, let us carry some of the weight. We are… we aren’t just some colors anymore. You may be red but I am green and at this point what makes the difference?”

That line seemed to gather Shiro’s confidence, and while the small doubt was plastered in Shiro’s every distant gaze, he faltered and opened up. 

“I am not a red. Officially I am labeled as one, but truth is I… I’m just human. I’m- im void. Or I guess the term now and days is black for humans who are powerless.”

Lance didn’t feel comfortable with how Shiro was describing himself. For one, someone powerless and called void wouldn’t have a transforming arm nor be as strong willed as Shiro. Shiro’s own words seemed to take a toll on him as he hunched ever so slightly.

“What do you mean by that? I mean- everyone... everyone is human before they present.”

“Yeah, I was sixteen when I was “presented” and labeled as red. I... the only reason why I am called a red is because of my arm. It’s the only thing on me that’s remotely “red”.”

Lance scanned the arm. Something about it was so remotely familiar. 

“It- is that Dr.Haggars work?” Lance asked, not even sure if he could imagine it without wincing. 

“Yes. It is.”

“Then that’s why you stole my journals!” Lance shouted.

Shiro seemed startled, his face flushed guiltily.

“I- Yes. We did. Sorry.”

“You guys have a lot to be sorry about.” Lance said jokingly threatening him.

That obviously wasn’t what Shiro wanted to talk about or hear as Shiro went silent. Lance started to feel guilty himself so he redirected the conversation.

“Shiro, does it matter if you were powerless before? Sure you may not want the red title now but hey, it just means that you can do something extra.”

“Oh- sorry… that wasn’t exactly what I am worried about. But you are right. I shouldn’t get hung up about my label… Keith and I had fought a while back. He was upset and I don’t know why.”

Lance paused, he knew of the fight, just the fact that they fought, but no further details. “Then shouldn’t you ask him to sit down and talk?” Lance suggested.

“I would, if he would listen to me. These past days have been hard on both of us. We are so close to getting to the outside world, and yet Allura wants us to go back to the Red Faction as if it was as easy as could be. We worked months just so we could beg Thace to take us along with him. I know that Keith doesn’t want to go, and I know he is just looking out for me.”

The name tugged at Lance. The same gruesome scene of his unfortunate demise under the steel boot had collapsed against his fragile mind. Lance swallowed hard. Right now wasn't his time, it is Shiro’s.

“Then isn’t it already settled? You both want each other to be happy. You both may be unstable right now, but that’s how relationships are. You both work better when you constantly have to think about other stuff- like, I don’t know, surviving? But the Green Faction may just be throwing you off.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Even if it’s called the Green Faction, that doesn’t change anything. It could be called the Red Faction, or even the Yellow Faction, but that doesn’t change what it is. It’s… it’s everyone’s prison. The rules, layout, and plans may be different but that also means that you need a different way to escape. No one but Zarkon is allowed to take people out of these walls. And therefore, there… there isn’t a Thace out there to help us. You are close to the outside, and Keith knows that and that’s why he’s getting reckless. That’s how they get to you. They know that the Green Faction is the last step out and that people will recklessly throw themselves into the trap.” Lance spilled, finding himself rambling by the end of it but Shiro was still watching and listening intently over Lance. 

Shiro scratched his head, processing all of Lance's spiel. “I… we have been careless. I can see that.”

“And another thing. Don’t get shot again,” Shiro tilted his head at that. “You getting hurt is another reason why Keith already wants you out. You both are working for a better future _together_ right? So if you leave Keith by himself because you died by not playing by the rules, he may just… well, burn himself out. You’re important to him, trust me. Don’t carelessly throw your life away because he seriously can’t live without you.” Lance said, pausing for Shiro to react.

“I… I was reckless. I’ll admit that. But… I need to protect him.”

“It is far past protecting man. You’re sacrificing yourself for him and sheltering him. Hell I saw him make fire bullets that became a bomb once it hit something! Now I’m not saying to stop looking after him, but he’s basically trying really hard to be your friend when you keep pushing him back to a little brother or something. Oh- but I don’t know everything! This is just how I see it!” Lance quickly said, not trying to evaluate all of their lives.

Shiro smiled tenderly, he got Lance’s intentions hopefully. 

“You’re right… I need to apologize to Keith soon.”

“Maybe after he sleeps, because if someone woke me up in my sleep I would never forgive them.”

“I guess you will forever hold a grudge against me?” Shiro asked, a humorous but regretful smirk rested in his lips.

“Oh, for sure. But with how things are going you are slowly being forgiven. Even if you were a dick.”

“I’m sorry for that, again, it wasn’t my intention to kill you.” 

“Apology accepted, don’t worry about it too much. It’s not even in my mind anymore,” Lance said, all the memories of beforehand came forth as Lance unfortunately got them all memorized despite being dazed and drugged most of the time. “I have to ask, how did you meet Keith? If you two were brothers I would understand but it seems sort of more complicated than that.”

“Ah… I don’t know if I should that without Keith. He likes to keep his information to himself, sometimes that becomes a hassle, but he means the best. I can tell you that it was all Keith’s effort that got us together.” 

Lance smiled, Shiro was gushing about Keith now. He would find it gross, but with how tense everything had been lately it was like a breath of fresh air to see a smile. But quickly Shiro regained his usual nonchalance expression and spoke.

“Lance, if you don’t mind me asking, do you remember… do you remember what it was like almost getting out of the walls?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“I heard from Thace and Ulaz, Ulaz is one of the leaders of the Blade and he spoke of you like you were… you were able to leave the walls when you wanted.” 

Lance paused. He didn’t remember an Ulaz completely, nor did he think he could ever get out of the walls even if he tried. It made him slightly giddy that he was talked about, but for a reason he wasn’t sure about? 

“I… I don’t think I could? I mean- you see me, if I wanted to leave all this time I couldn’t have if I tried.” Lance questioningly said back.

“I see. Well, once we get back to the Red Faction maybe it would make all of the difference.” Shiro said, looking thoughtlessly on the floor. 

Lance plopped his head on the bed. Realizing his mistake as the blankets drew him in their comfort and the bed greeted him with warmth. He felt gravity working it’s magic as he slowly slid to lay down.

“Uh- Lance, do you need to go sleep?” Shiro asked, already at his side. A mischievous smile grinned at him.

“Mhm. For sure.” Lance laughed lightly. 

“Here, I can tell you back to your room if you want?” Shiro offered.

“No no, I can walk back by myself. It was fun talking to you Shiro! I… yeah, it’s been a long day.”

“You should get some sleep… Hey, Lance, thanks. Thanks for just being here for me. I don’t usually speak this openly, but it was a refreshing feeling to.”

“I- ah, no problem Shiro! I hope you make up with Keith too, later, okay? _You should go and get some sleep!_.” Lance said flusteredly, not used to being thanked.

“I… yea. I should sleep now.”

————-

What the green flying alien was happening? 

Keith was in bed- how he got there, he really wasn’t sure. Not to mention he actually was _on_ the bed, not his usual fountains of kicked blankets off the side and then cuddling next to them. His back aches, and his side felt numb. There was a strange buzzing sensation in him, reminding him of the time he found an unattended beer bottle, and drank from it. Except this time he wasn’t having the so called hangovers, just the blackout stupor and warm feeling in his stomach.

All Keith could remember was being cornered by Lance, and forced to take a shower. He knew that those feelings of awkward embarrassment was real due to the fact that he was still only wearing trunks. His body temperature was slowly rising as he realized he probably was so tired he collapsed on top of Lance, and then Lance had to drag his ass towards his room and in to the bed. 

Keith stretched out his arms, showers must be miracles because he hadn’t slept that long nor peacefully in such a long time. Keith felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Cracking his neck and loosening up his joints, Keith got up from the bed. Heading towards the wardrobe to get changed from the trunks he had slept in. When Keith pulled up is pants, A knock on the door reverberated around the silent space.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro is knocking on his door. “Do you have a moment?”

Keith stepped towards the door, opening it to reveal Shiro who looked not nearly as rested as Keith. “Yeah, what’s wrong, Shiro?”

“... Can I…” Shiro said, pointing inside the room.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Keith moved from the door to let Shiro in. The tension had carried over the days. Keith still didn't feel that need to apologize, nor did Shiro try and even bring up the subject from before. “So what are you here for so early?”

“I was… I was going to visit you last night, but you were asleep. it… it’s just about Allura…”

Keith stopped. What did she do? Did she finally realize they weren’t going to help her and then she ratted them out to the Galra? Keith grind his teeth together. Shiro wasn’t looking his best shape, so it wasn’t as if Allura making him stay up to listen to her wasn’t out of the question. Keith knew out of the two Shiro would be the most susceptible to other people’s influence.

“What about her?” Keith sharply said.

“Keith, I think we should hear her out. Even if you don’t agree with her we need to find a common ground with her.”

“What did she bribe you or something Shiro!?”

“No!” Shiro said, his face turned toward the ground to Keith’s left, his eyes were…soft. “Keith, I couldn’t sleep for so long before. Behind me were countless eyes plastered over me. Damning me that I could sleep in a comfortable bed, have nice foods cooked by a professional, and even being able to breath.”

“Shiro, I told-“ Keith argued, but Shiro put his hands on his shoulder.

“Keith, I’m not asking you to fight. But I need to. I need to help those I couldn’t and avenge those I have brought down with me. Call me dumb or a suicidal monster, I want to help Allura- no, not just Allura, I just want to help those that are still alive.”

“Shiro, what the fuck.”

“No, I’m being serious Keith.”

“Shiro— do you seriously believe I would leave you here by yourself?! Much less let you stay here with these people?!”

“Keith, no one here is forcing you. But working with them is in my best favor, and I find it easier to breathe when you’re by my side.” 

Keith lit up like a light bulb. A terribly blushing mess of a light bulb but nonetheless he was sure he was a bright red. While Keith was trying his best to forget that Shiro was a big influence in his life, Keith’s neck flared, burning with an intense heat as Shiro locked eyes with him.

“I know they aren’t… Shiro… I don’t hate you for your kindness. I don’t hate you for wanting to help even if it’s a rather dumb idea. I would follow with you because I… I feel like everything is possible if you say it. You proved that to me in the Red Faction. What I really… what I want is to be looked by you as if I’m on the same level as you. That you don’t have to take care of me and do everything alone because all this time I have your back.”

Shiro’s eyes fell, it wasn’t the same despair as it was when they fought. Keith knew he didn’t know Shiro fully, but he had been with him long enough to say that Shiro was apprehending Keith’s word heavily. It meant that Shiro was trying to consider his options, or trying to sort his thoughts out. Keith couldn’t help but feel glad, Shiro was starting to hear his side of the story. What spurred this stubborn oaf? Shiro gently brushed past Keith’s shoulder, docility taking Keith’s hands into his own. 

“Does… can I take that as sign that you will stay with me? That… if I… I don’t know how to not act the same as I always have. I care for you Keith…” Shiro skittishly said.

“I do too Shiro. That’s why I won’t leave you here alone.”

“Does that mean you’re rethinking about the whole “Voltron” thing?”

“Yeah. I still don’t agree with Allura, but… but I know if you want to work with her then I will try to talk to her.”

“Don’t think that you are going to confront her alone. I want to know her plans for the future before anything.”

Shiro released Keith's hands finally, Keith not realizing they were holding hands until Shiro had and found himself awkwardly trying to find a place to put his arms. Shiro smiled kindly, understanding.

“Should we go talk to Allura?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GONNA PICK UP STARTING NOW WOOOO
> 
> Sorry y’all; I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter but hopefully once I get the more feely parts out of the way we can get it rolling back up to the 10k per chapters again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! They keep me alive ;v;!!


End file.
